El ratón y el niño de la luna
by miriam100
Summary: Jack Frost y Elsa llegan a un pueblo en donde ser de la realeza o tener poderes es algo muy normal. Ambos asisten a diferentes escuelas Dreamworks y Disney. Todo comienza cuando por una broma la escuela de Dreamworks se incendia y ahora los estudiantes de ambas escuelas rivales tendrán que compartir la escuela, es aquí donde nuestros dos protagonistas se conocen.
1. La llegada de Jack Frost

_**CAPITULO 1**_ _ **La llegada de Jack Frost**_

Jack Frost giro la llave dentro del cerrojo abriendo así la puerta de madera, tomo su cayado y la mochila en donde traía unas cuantas mudas de ropa junto con algunas otras cosas que necesitaría y entro en la que sería su casa por los siguientes tres años; Después de volverse guardián, Jack tuvo una fuerte depresión y los guardianes pensaron que convivir con gente de "su edad" seria de ayuda así que le consiguieron esta casa, ropa y lo mandaron a esta ciudad, no muy lejos de Burgess, a la escuela pública de Dream Works.

Jack dejo caer la mochila en el piso, para poder examinar a detalle el lugar, era una casa de una sola planta, con tres habitaciones, un comedor, cocina, baño y sala; el lugar estaba ya prácticamente amueblado e inclusive tenía una cama

-Qué cosa más innecesaria- Ya que era un espíritu no necesitaba nada de esto

-A mí me parece un buen lugar- Conejo apareció a su lado pero Jack no se inmutó para nada

-Yo no necesito comer, ni dormir, ¿Por qué todo esto?-

Conejo tomo la muñeca de Jack y coloco en su dedo anular un anillo plateado, al instante Jack sintió un choque recorrer su cuerpo -¡Pero qué cosa!-

-Mientras uses ese anillo serás prácticamente un humano, así que yo creo que si necesitaras todo esto; recuerda que cada semana uno de nosotros vendrá a darte una vuelta, ¡así que más vale que te comportes!- Conejo le lanzo una mirada asesina

-Todo eso está muy bien pero, ¿la gente no me mirara raro?, después de todo mi apariencia y presencia es un tanto… -

-Descuida, está bien que sepan que tienes poderes, por eso mismo te trajimos aquí, esta ciudad alberga a muchas personas especiales, gente con magia-

-¿En serio?, increíble-

-Bueno, nos vemos luego y descansa, mañana es Lunes y tendrás que ir a la escuela- Conejo salió por la puerta cerrándola y dejando a Jack solo –Ir a la escuela… algo me dice que no será tan divertido-Jack se dijo a sí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Jack fue despertado por el molesto pitido del despertador; la noche anterior paso lo que Conejo le advirtió, a las ocho de la noche Jack empezó a sentir sueño y cansancio pero se negaba a satisfacer esa necesidad, el solo quería ver televisión en su cuarto pero a eso de las tres de la mañana cayo rendido.

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, se le hacía tarde para la escuela pero Jack lo único que hizo fue extender la mano y apagar el despertador para seguir durmiendo, una hora más tarde despertó dispuesto a ahora si ir a la escuela, no se molestó en cambiarse su vieja sudadera azul con capucha ni los gastados pantalones marrones, solo tomo una mochila con un par de plumas, un lápiz y un cuaderno; finalmente salió con suma tranquilidad de la casa y voló hacia la escuela llegando a las 9:10 de la mañana.

Cuando entro a la escuela lo primero que noto es que estaba vacía, no había ni un alma y era natural ya que todos estaban en clases; en la escuela predominaban los colores azul y blanco (los favoritos de Jack), también la luna estaba dibujada por todas partes en posters, casilleros, paredes, anuncios, etc; Jack supuso que ese sería el emblema de la escuela (otra rara coincidencia)

Jack busco por toda la escuela la oficina de registro hasta que la encontró, en ella había varias personas pero en ese momento se centró solo en la amigable voz que lo llamaba

Jack sacudió la cabeza al escuchar que alguien le hablaba -¿Eh?-

-¿Necesitas algo?- volvió a repetir la señorita de cabello castaño muy corto, ojos azules y vestida con ropa muy formal.

-Oh, sí- Jack miro a la señorita que estaba sentada detrás de un mostrador tecleando en la computadora –Soy nuevo y se supone que debía venir aquí a buscar ayuda-

-¿Nuevo?... Eres Jack Frost ¿no es así?- Jack asintió con la cabeza

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Roxanne Ritchi soy la encargada del periódico escolar y también asigno los horarios y clases de los alumnos nuevos- Ella se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio para ponerse frente a Jack –Este es tu horario, Jack- ella se le entrego una pequeña hoja con su horario impreso

-Ven te daré una pequeña explicación- Ella lo guio al pasillo por donde caminaron

-Quiero que sepas que sabemos quién eres-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Sabemos que no tienes padres y que tus tutores son personas muy especiales pero tú, Jack, eres alguien mucho más especial-Roxanne le guiño un ojo a Jack

-Veras, en esta escuela tenemos tres clases de alumnos, los héroes, los de la realeza y los que poseen magia, todos ellos han venido de lejanas partes a esta ciudad para poder llevar una vida normal-

-Sí, algo de eso me explicaron-

-Bueno, todos ellos conviven a diario pero… hay una pequeña regla para aquellos que poseen magia-

Jack arrugo el gesto -¿Una regla?-

-Está terminantemente prohibido usar magia en la escuela o cerca de ella-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto indignado Jack

-Por muchas razones- es lo único que Roxanne se limitó a decir –Esa es la regla más importante Jack y si la rompes eso ameritara la expulsión automática, no importa la razón-

-No entiendo la razón por la cual prohibir nuestros poderes-

-Jack, créeme que yo he convivido de cerca con personas como tú y si algo he aprendido es que tener poderes es una gran responsabilidad, así que por favor intenta entenderlo-

Jack miro Roxanne y supo que ella tenía razón –Okey, nada de poderes-

.

.

.

La campana sonó y Jack se apresuró a buscar su casillero, según había escuchado tenía que estar en clases antes de que el timbre sonara por segunda vez pero entre tantos alumnos, casilleros y salones era inevitable perderse y le avergonzaba pedir ayuda a alguien más; él se disponía a bajar a las escaleras volando, por propio instinto, cuando recordó las palabras de Roxanne e inmediatamente se frenó a si mismo ocasionando la pérdida de su equilibrio y rodando por las escaleras.

-¡Por Odín!, ¿estás bien?- Un chico de cabello largo castaño, ojos verdes y una pierna metálica se apresuró a su lado

-¿Esto es… sangre?- Jack observo como de su muñeca aparecía un pequeño hilo rojo

-Esa fue una caída bastante fea, ven- El chico de la pierna metálica le extendió la mano a Jack y este con una sonrisa torcida la acepto.

El chico le hecho una mirada de cabeza a pies y sonriendo le dijo –Tú no eres de por aquí-

-Soy nuevo-

-Bueno, bienvenido, mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III-

Jack le lanzo una mirada extraña –Los vikingos creen que un nombre feo alejara a los trolls-

-Soy Jack, Jack Frost-

Hipo quedo boquiabierto -¿Jack Frost?, ¿Cómo Jack Frost?, el padre del invierno-

-Ese soy yo-

-¡Imposible!-

-¿Cómo es que sabes de mí?-

-En Berk eres parte de la mitología-

-Ah sí, Berk, nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres- Dijo recordando –Es de los lugares que más trabajo me cuesta, sobre todo por sus… pequeñas plagas-

-¿Los dragones?, ya no son un problema para nosotros, ahora son nuestras mascotas- La campana sonó -¡La campana!, llegare tarde- dijo Hipo exaltado

-No es tan importante llegar a tiempo-

-Mmmmh, eres de esos chicos despreocupados ¿no es así?- Hipo tomo el pedazo de papel que Jack tenía en sus manos –Oh, qué suerte, tienes ciencias conmigo, te llevare- Hipo le coloco una mano en el hombro y lo hizo caminar.

.

.

.

-Entonces el profesor Pea…- Jack hablo

-Peabody- El profesor Peabody era un hombre de estatura mediana que usa lentes negros redondos, cabello blanco, vestido con camiseta formal blanca y pantalones negros, él era en realidad una persona que sabía mucho de todo, era un hombre muy inteligente e inclusive ha inventado miles de cosas.

-El profesor Peabody tiene un hijo aquí mismo- Hipo asintió

-Así es-

Cuando Jack e Hipo caminaban por la cafetería buscando un lugar en donde sentarse, la atención de Jack fue captada por un sujeto alto y de complexión fuerte, con cabello castaño, ojos castaños y nariz regordeta, vestido con una chaqueta de futbol americana con los colores, logo e iniciales de la escuela sentado en una mesa rodeado por otras personas que vestían igual, entre ellos una chica pelirroja y de cabello largo, vestida con el uniforme de porristas; un chico de piel oscura y cabello raro y otro con aspecto masculino, bigote y con acento español

-Esto es una verdadera tragedia- dijo con seriedad el chico de acento español

-¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue horrible!- lloro el hombre de piel oscura

-¡Cálmense!, solucionaremos esto, estoy seguro- Dijo el de cabello castaño

-Oye Hipo, ¿Qué sucede allá? ¿Quiénes son?-

-Ellos son Shrek y su pandilla, su novia Fiona y sus dos mejores amigos Burro y Gato-

-Esos son nombres muy raros-

-Lo sé pero ellos son los más populares, y Shrek es el líder de la escuela, lo que él dice se hace-

-¿Y quiénes son los segundos al mando?- Esto era entretenido para Jack, era como si fuera una especie de mafia

-Pues no es por presumir pero yo y mi grupo somos los segundos más populares por aquí-

-Bueno pero no me has respondido lo que sucede-

-Shrek está molesto porque la temporada de futbol está por comenzar y a causa de Disney nuestro único buen corredor, turbo, y otros dos chicos están lesionados y no pueden jugar-

-¿Corredor?, ¿te refieres al que corre?- Sin saber muy bien lo que significaba aquel deporte

-Sí- Con esto Jack se aproximó a la mesa en donde estaban los líderes de la escuela

-Hola- Dijo Jack muy quitado de la pena

-¿Eh?, ¿hola?- Shrek respondió un poco fuera de onda

-Oí que necesitas un buen corredor-

-¿Puedes correr?-

-Sí-

-¿Eres bueno jugando?- Shrek se puso de pie sonriéndole

Jack se encogió de hombros –solo un poco- dijo con tono arrogante

-Me agrada tu actitud… hoy después de clases, nos vemos en el campo-

Jack volvió al lado de Hipo –Nada mal, tu primer día de clases y ya tienes a Shrek de tu lado-

-Y si tenemos un poco de suerte en un par de horas conquistaremos el mundo- Jack le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo

-Quien sabe, puede ser posible- Si algo le agradaba a Jack era la forma rara en que Hipo movía sus brazos.

-Hipo, ¿Quién es Disney?-

-Es una escuela privada que se encuentra en el sector vecino y por alguna razón siempre ha existido una gran rivalidad con ellos, ellos intentan superarnos y nosotros le devolvemos el favor-

-¿Y se toman eso muy en serio?- Jack arqueo una ceja

-Algunos no lo hacemos pero hay otras personas que se lo toman muy a pecho, uno de ellos es Shrek-

-Vamos, hay que buscar un lugar donde sentarnos-

-Oh, ven, te presentare a mis amigos-

 **Esta es la nueva historia, poco a poco ire explicando algunas cosas, gracias por leer y si tienen dudas o comentarios por favor déjenlos y los contestare.**

 **Estoy feliz de volver a escribir :DDDDD**


	2. La llegada de las hermanas Arendelle

_**CAPITULO 2**_ _ **La llegada de las hermanas Arendelle**_

 _ **UN AÑO DESPUES…**_

Elsa y Anna de Arendelle soltaron las pesadas maletas en el gran departamento –Hogar dulce hogar- Dijo Anna abrazando a su hermana mayor

-Si- dijo sin ánimos

-Oh, vamos Els, todo estará bien en Arendelle-

-Es que sigo sin creerlo, ¿Por qué tengo que ir a una escuela?, en Arendelle hay excelentes profesores particulares-

-Tú ya sabes eso, todos están preocupados por ti porque nunca has salido fuera del palacio ni has conocido gente, por eso estamos aquí para que puedas vivir un poco, salir y conseguir un hombre- esto último Anna lo dijo con complicidad

-Tú sabes que no me interesa eso. Entiendo que estemos aquí pero dime ¿Por qué también vino el hombre reno?-

-Bueno hermana, a diferencia de ti, Kristoff y yo si nos necesitamos, además aprender algo no le hará daño- Las hermanas rieron.

-Bien, lo hare solo por ti, tu tampoco has salido del castillo ni has convivido con mucha gente y todo a causa mía- Elsa tomo las manos de su hermana

-No digas eso y lo importante es que estamos juntas y esta será una experiencia divertida- Anna abrazo a su hermana

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Bueno, todavía tenemos un par de semanas para que inicien las clases-

-¿Y qué es lo primero que quieres hacer después de desempacar?-

-¡Hay que visitar a nuestra prima! ¡Y comprar nueva ropa!, la ropa de Arendelle no es muy adecuada para este lugar- Anna miro su largo vestido con bordados de flores coloridas.

.

.

.

-¡Anna, levántate ahora o llegaras tarde!- Elsa le grito a Anna desde la cocina mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno.

-Hace horas que estoy despierta- Para la sorpresa de Elsa una muy arreglada y despierta Anna salió de su habitación; Anna usaba el uniforme escolar que era obligatorio, usaba una falda celeste con una camiseta blanca, arriba de esta un chaleco con el logo de la escuela (la silueta de un ratón) y su cabello iba trenzado como siempre. Elsa iba vestida también con su uniforme, su cabello iba recogido en una cebolla con algunos mechones sueltos.

Ambas hermanas tomaron su desayuno y al terminar se dirigieron a la escuela que quedaba a unas cuadras, La escuela privada de Disney.

-¡Ahí está, Elsa!, que emoción-

-¿Y Kristoff?-

-Ni la menor idea, Rapunzel me dio este artefacto que se llama teléfono celular pero cuando marco un número no pasa nada-

-Tal vez tengas que oprimir el botón de llamar- Elsa rodo los ojos

Elsa y Anna entraron a la escuela, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de dos cosas: Eran muchos alumnos y todos tenían puestas sus miradas en ellas-

-¿Quiénes son?- se escuchaba a algunas personas susurrar –Son nuevas- decían otros

-¡Anna!,¡Elsa!- Una chica de cabello castaño corto corrió a abrazarlas

-Bienvenidas- dijo Rapunzel sonriendo -¡Oigan todo el mundo!, ellas son Elsa y Anna, son mis primas- ella las anuncio gritándolo a los cuatro vientos como si fuera algo que todo el mundo debía saber.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo!- Anna saludo alegremente mientras que Elsa solo se limitaba a sonreír con vergüenza.

-Vamos, las llevare a la oficina de registro para que les asignen sus horarios y casilleros- Rapunzel las arrastro hasta dicha oficina.

-Buenos días, Roz, traigo a dos nuevas alumnas-

La secretaria de saco rojo, lentes puntiagudos, cabello blanco y puntiagudo las miro seriamente -… ¿Ya hicieron su papeleo?-dijo monótonamente

-Ehhh, no, no creo que estés entendiendo, ellas son nuevas-

-Hagan su papeleo- les señalo los formularios sujetos a una tabla de madera con una pluma atada a un cordón

-Bien, haremos el papeleo- Rapunzel seguía siendo amable; las tres se sentaron a llenar los formatos y cuando terminaron se lo entregaron a Roz, la secretaria tomo los papeles y los leyó

-Estos son sus casilleros con su clave y estos son sus horarios-

Rapunzel sonrió emocionada -¡Muchas gracias!-

-Aguarda un minuto, necesito hablar con la chica rubia- Elsa volteo a ver a todas partes sin entender.

-¿A mí?- se señalo

-Sígueme- Roz la guio por el pasillo y Elsa luchaba por seguirle el paso, no porque Roz fuera rápida sino porque iba muy lento -¿Tu eres la que posee poderes mágicos?- Elsa un poco preocupada asintió –Niña, en esta escuela hay tres tipos de personas los héroes, los de la realeza y los que poseen poderes-

-¿No es un poco discriminatorio clasificarlos así?- la secretaria la miro con una expresión sin emociones.

-Como sea, tienes prohibido usar tus poderes en la escuela o cerca de ella-

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-

-Yo que sé, yo no hice las reglas solo te las hago llegar- Roz se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su oficina dejando a Elsa pensativa.

.

.

.

Elsa caminaba perdida sin rumbo, ya que había perdido a Rapuzel y a Anna -¿Necesitas ayuda?- una voz de mujer apareció a sus espaldas, Elsa se dio la vuelta y vio una chica de cabello pelirrojo muy rizado.

-Sí, estoy buscando el salón de Idiomas-

-Vamos, mi clase queda por ese camino-

-Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Qué eres?- la miro confundida -¿Una heroína?, ¿De la realeza? O ¿tienes poderes?-

-Lo creas o no, soy una princesa Y futura reina- resalto el "Y" con sarcasmo -¿Y tú?-

-Pues… al parecer soy del tercer grupo-

-¡Eres una mágica!-

-¿Mágica?- dijo Elsa riendo

-Es para ahorrar tiempo y saliva-

-Ya veo- Elsa se vio distraída por las personas que estaban en el pasillo, el primero que llamo su atención fue un chico de cabello castaño y de nariz puntiaguda. Él estaba rodeado por una chica de cabello lacio y rojo, un chico de aspecto fuerte y barbilla partida y con gorra morada, a su lado estaba otro chico muy gordito, uno muy alto y una chica rubia de aspecto tierno.

-Ellos son Woody, Jessie, Buzz, Jam, Rex y la novia de Wooy, Betty; si quieres estar en lo alto te recomiendo juntarte con ellos-

-¿Y quiénes son ellos?- Elsa se refería al chico de cabello largo pelirrojo, un chico delgado y de estura baja con el cabello también pelirrojo, otro tipo con aspecto más brusco cabellera larga y negra y de aspecto descuidado y a la chica de cabello rubio corto y de ojos brillantes –Simba, Timon, Pumba y Nala, otras personas bastante populares-

-¿Y después de ellos quien sigue?- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros

-Hay varios otros, podría ser Rapuzel, Sullivan, los Parr o el grupo de princesas-

-Son muchos alumnos, ¿no es verdad?-

-¡MUCHOS!- Estuvo de acuerdo –Aquí es, salón de Idiomas, ahora yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos- se despidió con la señal de la paz

-Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Soy Merida, ¿Y tú?-

-Elsa-

.

.

.

Era hora del almuerzo y Elsa camino hacia la cafetería junto con Rapunzel, sus primeras clases habían sido idiomas, matemáticas e historia, esta última con su prima;

A Elsa le encantaba la escuela por sus colores (celeste y blanco) y el emblema del ratón era adorable, lo malo de la escuela es que era tan grande que era fácil perderse.

-¡Elsa!- Ella vio a Anna sentada en una mesa rodeada por varias chicas, al parecer su hermana se había vuelto popular –Elsa, ellas son Aurora, Blancanieves, Ariel, Bella, Jazmin y Mulan- Elsa observo a la chica rubia, a la de mejillas regordetas, a la peliroja, la que sostenía un libro mientras sonreía, la chica de cabello negro y a la que parecía venir de la lejana China.

-Hola- sonrió amablemente

-¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotras?- ofreció la dulce Blancanieves

-Sí, me parece una buena idea- dijo Rapunzel mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Bella

Elsa se sentó al lado de su hermana –Ellas están en algunas clases conmigo, somos de la misma edad (16 años) y somos princesas-

-Bueno, Mulan y yo no somos princesas- dijo Bella

-Es verdad- dijo con calma la chica de ojos rasgados

-Creo que tú y yo somos las más viejas aquí Elsa- dijo Rapuzel

-Oh, vamos, solo están en segundo año- dijo Mulan

-¡Hola Merida!- Anna saludo al ver llegar a la pelirroja devorando una manzana

-Siéntate con nosotras- Dijo Ariel

-No gracias, estoy bien así, además solo vengo por Mulan, el club de arquería tendrá una junta ahora-

-¡Es verdad!, la junta, Shang se enfadara si llegamos tarde- Mulan se apresuró a recoger sus libros y ponerse de pie –Nos vemos luego chicas- ambas se despidieron

-Hablando de clubes, ¿a cuál entraran?- Ariel le pregunto a las hermanas.

-En realidad, no tengo ni idea de que clubes haya-

-Pues hay muchos, está el de dibujo, arquería, robótica, de atletismo, de música, matemáticas, baile, cocina, natación, esgrima, lucha y mi favorito, el de costura- dijo Aurora

-Ohhhh, ¿Cómo decidir entre tantos?- Dijo Anna preocupada

-Olvidaste patinaje sobre hielo- dijo Blancanieves

-¿Patinaje sobre hielo?, creo que entrare a ese- dijo Elsa

-Ahí esta Kristoff- Dijo Anna y emocionada corrió hacia él

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Estas bien?, ¿lograste llegar a tus clases?- ella le pregunto

-Sí, de hecho fue gracias a él- Kristoff señalo al chico de cabello castaño y barba

-Eugene- Rapunzel lo abrazo

-Lo encontré perdido así que le ofrecí una mano, jamás me imagine que fueras conocido de las primas de Punzie- dijo Eugene

-Bueno, al menos has hecho un nuevo amigo- le dijo Anna a Kristoff

-¿Y adivina que?- Kristoff se mostró muy emocionado –¡Hare pruebas para jugar futbol americano!-

-¿Y sabes jugar?- le pregunto Anna un poco preocupada

-En absoluto- dijo con la misma emoción y el resto de los presentes se vieron confundidos

-Pero aprenderá- Eugene dijo rápidamente tratando de defender a Kristoff –Además míralo, es enorme, sin ofender-

-No me ofendes-

-Me alegro que te estés divirtiendo- Anna le sonrió

-¿Entonces Dreamworks sigue ganándoles?- Pregunto Jazmín

-Los infelices nos derrotaron la temporada pasada con su nuevo "jugador estrella"- Eugene dijo con odio

-¿Te refieres al corredor?- Ariel pregunto curiosa

-Sí-

-Los he visto jugar y hay que admitir que son buenos- opino Jazmín

-No, solo tienen suerte pero estoy seguro que con Kristoff como tackleador ganaremos esta temporada-

-¿Quién es Dreamworks?- pregunto Elsa

-Son los idiotas que siempre intentan superarnos en todo, nosotros les llamamos los Dreamweak- Sonrió con malicia

-Muchos aquí se toman muy en serio esta competencia, así que te recomiendo que tú no lo hagas, todo rencor es malo- Le dijo Blancanieves a Elsa en secreto y ella asintió comprendiendo las nobles palabras de la chica de piel pálida

 **Bien, bien, bien, explicación 1:**

 **Los personajes fantásticos (como Shrek, Monsters inc, Kung Fu panda, etc) todos estos personajes que no tienen características humanoides serán basados en lo más perecido a su personalidad y a la voz por la que son interpretados.**

 **A veces dudo en incluir algunos personajes (como los del rey león) ya que estos técnicamente no hay justificación para que aparezcan en este mundo.**

 **Explicación 2:**

 **Sí, señores, Merida tiene 16 (según el internet) así que por más que me hubiera gustado no puede ser la compañera de Elsa y Rapunzel, solo trato apegarme lo más posible a las historias originales.**

 **Explicación 3:**

 **La razón por la que Disney es escuela privada y Dreamworks es pública creo que se explica sola, Disney es una empresa ultra millonaria mientras que Dreamwokrs tiene pocas películas animadas en comparacion con ellos.**

 **Explicación 4:**

 **La jerarquía de los héroes, príncipes o princesas y los que poseen magia básicamente es una idea, nada más. Espero y funcione**

 **Agradecimientos: Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido desde anteriores historias, me hace muy feliz que les guste.**

 **Intentare hacer que la relación de los personajes sea tranquila y bien formada pero perdón si en algún momento acelero las cosas XD Pero los que me conocen saben que cuando publico una historia es porque ya está escrita y casi terminada y si bien trato de corregir algunas cosas según sus opiniones otras cosas son difíciles de corregir porque son las que llevan el ritmo de la historia, pero hare lo mejor posible para que ambos personajes formen una relación con calma.**


	3. Dreamworks arde

_**CAPITULO 3**_ _ **Dreamworks arde**_

Jack Frost corría con el sudor frio recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, a estas alturas del partido hasta el casco le pesaba pero él seguía corriendo con el balón en mano tratando de llegar a la Endzone

-¡Vamos Jack!, solo veinte yardas mas- Shrek lo animaba desde el otro lado, los alumnos de Dreamworks gritaban eufóricos mientras que los de Disney veían en silencio, Patan, Burro, Po y Alex bloqueaban a aquellos de la defensiva que trataba de tacklear a Jack, él corría ágilmente esquivando y engañándolos

-¡Solo diez yardas!- Gritaba Shrek

Jack estaba a punto de llegar con una sonrisa triunfante cuando alguien se aproximó corriendo a su lado, Jack para evitar el impacto sin pensarlo lo freno agarrando la rejilla del casco del sujeto. El árbitro sonó el silbato y se colocó con los pies separados y con el puño apoyado a la barbilla en señal de una falta grave

-¡Diablos!- Jack grito enfurecido

-Son dos foul, Frost, descalificado-

-Creo que no es un buen día para el increíble Jack Frost- dijo la comentarista Astrid

-Al parecer no mi Lady- Comento Hipo por el micrófono –Esto deja descalificado a Jack Frost, lo que significa que no podrá jugar el siguiente juego, si es que hay otro-

-La expulsión del jugador estrella de Dreamworks le da la oportunidad a Disney de poder ganar este juego… el juego final de la temporada-

Jack se quitó el casco y lo arrojo con enojo al piso -¡Tu otra vez!- Le grito a Kristoff quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír

-Tú eres el que le grito al árbitro y ahora cometes esta falta-

-Te voy a…- Jack estaba a punto de saltar sobre Kristoff cuando Shrek lo detuvo

-Vamos, no vale la pena, todos cometemos errores Jack- Shrek le dio una palmada en el hombro dejando ver que no estaba molesto, Jack recogió el casco y salió del campo, fue recibido en las gradas con una botella de agua, una toalla y mucho apoyo.

Y fue así como Dreamworks perdió contra Disney en el último partido de la temporada.

Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel y Eugene salieron felices del estadio –Habrá una fiesta en casa de Ralph (el Coreback) para celebrar- Dijo Rapunzel –Obviamente iremos, ¿verdad?- Kristoff y Eugene asintieron

-Entonces llamare a Elsa para que venga- dijo Anna –Ella nunca asiste a los partidos así que lo mínimo que debe hacer es asistir a la fiesta-

.

.

.

Elsa de Arendelle, vestida con un lindo vestido rosa pastel de encaje y con su trenza habitual, llego a la casa de Ralph, solo tuvo que tocar la puerta y fue recibida con gusto y alegría por todos, todo el mundo la miraba y sonreía, en tan solo un año Elsa, Anna y Kristoff se habían convertido en los chicos más populares de toda la escuela. Elsa había sido elegida como presidenta de segundo año y también formaba parte del equipo de patinaje artístico, snowboard, matemáticas, de canto y otras actividades más; era admirada y seguida por muchos pero en el fondo ella seguía siendo la misma chica tímida y temerosa.

-Hola- Rapuzel, Anna, Eugene, Kristoff y Merida la estaban esperando sentados en el sofá

-Lamento no haber asistido al juego pero ya saben que nunca he podido entenderlo- dijo tímidamente –Pero oí que estuvieron muy bien-

-Oye, Elsa, ¿nos vemos el próximo Lunes para el club de matemáticas?- Honey la saludo desde la barra de refrescos

-¡Claro!, estaré ahí sin falta-

-Y no olvides que el martes hay reunión con los de música para ver quien concursara en la competencia anual de música- le recordó Rapunzel

-Y hay que hacer el proyecto de Ciencias que el profesor Robinson encargo- Le dijo Kristoff

-Wow, sí que tienes mucho que hacer- le dijo Merida

-No es nada, me gusta hacer muchas cosas- sonrió nerviosa

-Pero es que jamás tienes tiempo para las cosas que de verdad importan- Anna la regaño

-Como Tiana dice, hay que trabajar duro cada vez y lo demás vendrá después-

-Si yo fuera tu no esperaría mucho, el año casi acaba y el próximo será el último- Dijo Kristoff

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo- dijo Merida

.

.

.

-Elsa, ya es tarde, si no duermes ahora no estarás bien para mañana-

-Lo sé, solo quiero practicar un poco más, tiene que salir perfecto-

-Así será, estoy segura-

-No lo merezco, este solo, Ariel debió de ser la elegida no yo-

-Se sometió a votación y tú ganaste, la misma Ariel voto por ti-

-Tengo que hacerlo bien, esta es la primera competencia del año escolar y todavía no empieza, quiero que cuando volvamos de vacaciones de verano empecemos el año con un logro ya cumplido-

-Lo entiendo pero te diré que si sigues practicando te quedaras afónica- Anna apago las luces del cuarto de Elsa –Ve a dormir-

Eran ya las 6pm y la competencia estaba en su apogeo después de la presentación de la Blue Sky, ahora era el turno de Disney.

-Que nervios- Rapunzel y Anna se tomaban de las manos tratando de aliviar la tensión

-Elsa estará bien- Merida las tranquilizo

El telón se abrió y el reflector ilumino la figura de Elsa quien estaba parada frente al micrófono con los ojos cerrados, lentamente los abrió y se dio cuenta de que no se veía a nadie del público, solo los flashes de las cámaras y las luces, la música comenzó a sonar y ella lista empezó a cantar

 _-The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in_

 _Heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always had to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _And here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

 _Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe_

 _I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve_

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, Let it go,_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _And here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen_

 _You won't find me, the past is so behind me_

 _Buried in the snow_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _And here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway..._

 _(let the music go on)_

 _let it go, let it go_

 _Let it go, let it go-_

La multitud de los alumnos de Disney enloqueció en gritos y aplausos; Elsa orgullosa de sí misma por haberlo logrado, abandono el escenario.

Tras bambalinas la banda de Dreamworks observaba la presentación, todos menos Hipo quien esperaba a alguien, a Jack.

Jack Frost, con unos centímetros más de altura que el año pasado, apareció corriendo acomodándose el suéter azul de cierre sobre la camiseta blanca y ajustándose el cinturón en los jeans.

-Llegas tarde- Le dijo Hipo molesto

-Lo sé, lo sé, me quede dormido pero ya estoy aquí-

-Tus agujetas- Jack miro las agujetas desatadas de sus Converses blanco y negro, rápidamente se agacho a atárselos.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la presentación de Disney?- pregunto con curiosidad

-A decir verdad, esa chica lo hizo muy bien-

-¿Qué chica?... ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo, no me interesa saber-

-¡Es nuestro turno!- Astrid les grito para que acudieran rápido

-¿Listo para cantar?- Jack le dio una palmada a Hipo

-Sí-

-Destrúyanlos, es nuestra oportunidad para cobrar venganza por lo del partido de futbol- Shrek les dijo

Jack tomo las baquetas de su bolsillo trasero y se acomodó en el lugar del baterista.

El telón se abrió y las luces se encendieron en el escenario -¿Es una broma?, ¿estos descerebrados van a tocar música clásica?- Merida rio al ver la formación de media luna con los alumnos de Dreamworks, algunos de ellos eran Astrid como primer violín, Patapez en la tuba, Brutilda y Brutacio en la flauta y clarín y Patán en los contrabajos, en el frente estaba Hipo con el micrófono

Jack comenzó con los tambores golpeando con fuerza y ritmo, fue seguido por la orquesta, él hizo sonar los platillos y…

 _-Let the wind carry us_

 _To the clouds hurry up, all right_

 _We can travel so far_

 _As our eyes can see_

 _We go where no one goes_

 _We slow for no one_

 _Get out of our way!-_

La música sonaba, preciosa e impotente, este momento en especial hacia que el corazón se te detuviera por completo.

 _-I'm awake in the sky_

 _There's no break up so high, all right_

 _Let's make it our own, let's savor it_

 _We go where no one goes_

 _We slow for no one_

 _Get out of our way!-_

Elsa veía asombrada detrás de los bastidores, la música sí que transmitía sentimientos intensos y al combinarla con la batería y la voz sonaba perfecto, ella veía al baterista peliblanco sentir la música de la orquesta, por un momento él volteo a verla, le sonrió y nuevamente volvió a su trabajo, toco los tambores y la canción siguió

 _-We slow for no one_

 _We go where no one_

 _We slow for no one_

 _We go where no one_

 _We go where no one… goes-_

La sala queda en silencio por un instante pero en seguida se llenó de aplausos aún más eufóricos que los que le dedicaron a Elsa.

Minutos después de que los jueces deliberaran el presentador se puso frente al escenario –Damas y Caballeros, los jueces han tomado una decisión…- Levanto el sobre en donde estaban plasmados los resultados -El tercer lugar es para Blue Sky- El público aplaudió mientras Perla, Blu, Nico y Pedro pasaban a recibir el trofeo del tercer lugar.

-Disney y Dreamwork,s por favor vengan al escenario…-

-¡Jack!, nos están llamando ¿a dónde vas?-

-Lo siento Hipo pero hoy tendré la visita de Norte y la casa está hecha un desastre, luego me cuentas como resulto- Jack salió hecho un rayo hacia su casa.

Hipo lo dejo ir y se colocó en el escenario junto con los demás –Y el tan codiciado primer lugar es para… Dreamwoks- ellos recibieron el trofeo del primer lugar y Elsa el del segundo, ella se sintió decepcionada al principio pero ella sabía que era lo justo pero al parecer sus amigos de Disney no lo creían así…

-No es justo, es obvio que este concurso estuvo arreglado- decía Eugene cuando todos salían del teatro.

-Chicos, admítanlo, ellos estuvieron muy bien, merecían ese primer lugar- dijo Elsa

-No los defiendas Elsa, todos los de Disney sabemos que eras tú la que merecía el primer lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Elsa- dijo Rapunzel

-Y yo- Anna las apoyo

-Pues yo no- Merida se cruzó de brazos

-Ni yo- Kristoff también se vio inconforme

-Se toman muy a pecho esta "rivalidad"- dijo Rapunzel

Las tres chicas se adelantaron al auto y los otros tres se miraron sabiendo que necesitaban venganza –¿Tienes un plan?- Kristoff le pregunto a Merida al ver su sonrisa malévola

-¿Alguno de ustedes quiere acompañarme al cuchitril de los Dreamweak?-

-Yo voy- se apuntó Eugene

-Muy bien- Sonrio Kristoff

-Nosotros también vamos- Sullivan, Mike, Ralph, Stitch y otros cuantos más los habían escuchado.

.

.

.

-Pásenme más pintura- Ordeno Merida

-Pintura- dijo Stitch pasándole el bote ya abierto

-Muy bien comencemos- El plan de los chicos era pintar la entrada de la escuela de un lindo color rosa mexicano, paredes, casilleros, puertas y demás, el punto es que todo debía de ser rosa, hacía ya más de una hora desde que habían comenzado a pintar y todo estaba quedando muy bien

-Listo- Merida admiro su obra maestra –Ahora hay que irnos-

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel aparecieron detrás de ellos

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Pregunto Mike

-Los rumores corren rápido- Respondió Rapunzel

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacer algo así?, si nos descubren nos expulsaran a todos- Elsa estaba muy enojada

-Somos muchos como para ser expulsados- declaro Eugene sin preocupación –Además si no querían involucrarse ¿para que vinieron?-

-Nos preocupan nuestros amigos-

-Y a nosotros los nuestros- La voz imponente de Shrek apareció en la puerta de la entrada, a su lado estaba su grupo de amigos, Hipo y su banda de vikingos

-¿Cómo diablos?...- Grito Merida frustrada

-Los rumores corren rápido, ¿no es así, linda?- Shrek le sonrió con arrogancia a Rapunzel

-¡Oye tú!- Eugene se le abalanzo a Shrek pero fue detenido por Sullivan

-Vámonos- dijo con voz fría

-¿En serio creen que se irán así de fácil, después de lo que hicieron?- Dijo Burro

-Señoritas…- Gato les abrió un hueco a las chicas para que se fueran, Elsa jalo a su hermana y Rapunzel con miedo de quedar en medio de la pelea

-Yo me quedo- Dijo Merida cruzada de brazos

-Pero…- Las chicas se mostraron preocupadas por ella

-Estará bien, así será una pelea justa- Astrid sonrió y las demás chicas supieron que ella estaría bien, después de todo se trataba de Merida.

Todos se vieron mutuamente y avanzaron posicionándose frente a frente –Wow, wow, alto ahí-

Hipo se puso en medio de los dos –No vamos a pelear, hay que mantener la paz-

-¿Qué es esto?- Eugene le había arrebatado el pequeño dispositivo metálico que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo de su suéter

-¡No!, no lo toques- Hipo grito asustado pero era demasiado tarde Eugene había oprimido el botón que libero el gas y luego la chispa haciendo encender la espada de fuego que Hipo había creado con sus propias manos

Eugene grito asustado y lanzo la espada lejos contra la pared recién pintada, esta se incendió de inmediato provocando que toda la pared siguiera encendiéndose en llamas, todos gritaron despavoridos mientras corrían huyendo de las llamas que casi los alcanzaban.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Burro se colocó las manos sobre la cabeza sin entender

-¡Era solo pintura!- Merida gritaba muy asustada, vieron como la escuela entera comenzaba a arder desde el exterior.

-¡Hipo!- Shrek le grito pensando que aquella cosa tenía otra especie de químicos

-¡No se supone que eso deba pasar!, fue la pintura-

-¿la pintura es inflamable?- Astrid pregunto enojada

-No tanto, si usas un diluyente es altamente inflamable- La risa de Stitch resonó

-Stitch pensó que sería más divertido si le ponía tiner- rio mostrando la botella con el líquido transparente.

.

.

.

En el auto Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel vieron como las llamas salían de la escuela y rápidamente corrieron al lugar pensando lo peor.

.

.

.

-Bueno, todo está en perfecto orden pero aun así me quedare este fin de semana- Norte admiraba la casa que había sido limpiada minutos antes por Jack, el hombre de acento ruso miro por la ventana –Oye, Jack ¿Qué tan lejos está tu escuela?-

-No muy lejos-

-¿Está lo suficientemente cerca para ver cuando se incendia?-

-¿Qué?- Jack vio por la ventana y efectivamente pudo ver las llamas del lugar en donde está ubicada su escuela –Vuelvo en unos minutos- Jack se apresuró a salir por la ventana y volar hasta allá

.

.

.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió Hipo?- Jack corrió hasta él

-Pintura con tiner y mi espada de fuego, eso paso- La policía, otros alumnos de Dreamworks y algunos curiosos veían la escuela consumirse sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a los bomberos-

-Te dejo un par de horas e incendias la escuela- Jack le dio un golpe en la nuca a Hipo

-¡No fue del todo mi culpa!- señalo a los de Disney quienes estaban siendo retenidos por la policía.

Al lugar llego un auto del cual salió un hombre de cabello rubio castaño con camiseta blanca y pantalones café claro sujetados por tirantes -¿Quién es él?- pregunto Jack al ver al hombre

-…Es el director- dijo Hipo con voz ahogada, Shrek y los demás alumnos se mostraron igual de nerviosos.

Cuando todos creyeron que lo peor había llegado, algo mucho peor llego pero esta vez en una limusina. Las puerta de esta se abrieron y salió un sujeto de traje elegante, con bigote-

-¿Y quién es él?-

-El director de Disney- Ambos hombres se miraron mutuamente y luego voltearon a ver a los alumnos. El director de Dreamworks miro fijamente a Shrek y este camino hacia él y el director de Disney le hizo una seña a Elsa para que se acercara

-Elsa, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- El hombre de traje pregunto con voz calmada

-No lo sé- respondió con honestidad ya que nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle lo que había pasado.

-¿Shrek?- El hombre de camiseta blanca y tirantes lo miro

-Disney- se limitó a señalar a Merida, Kristoff y Eugene

-Fue culpa mía- dijo Merida acercándose –La idea fue mía-

-¿Tu ideaste quemar la escuela?- ambos directores la miraron sorprendidos

-No, era una broma, pintamos la escuela y ellos nos atraparon y pasó algo muy raro-

-Yo llevaba una espada de fuego y el tipo de allá accidentalmente la encendió y la pintura estaba fresca, eso provocó el incendio-

-¿La pintura es inflamable?- El director de Dreamworks se vio confundido

-Stitch le puso tiner- El chico de pelo azul dijo con culpabilidad

-Ya veo- dijo el elegante hombre

-Bueno, vayan todos a casa- el hombre de tirantes ordeno y los demás lo miraron sin creerlo

-¿Podemos irnos?- pregunto Astrid

-Sí, ya arreglaremos su castigo después- El alumnado empezó a retirarse del lugar, quedando en suspenso por lo que les habían dicho.

-Mouse- El hombre de tirantes miro con cierto recelo al otro hombre una vez que todos los alumnos se habían ido.

-Moon- El hombre con bigote lo miro de la misma manera; con estas miradas uno podía sacar la conclusión de que estos dos hombres también tenían rivalidades pero que al menos trataban de controlarse.

-¿Qué harás?- El señor William Moon, miro al director de Disney esperando una respuesta

-Primero, te hare un cheque al portador para cubrir los gastos del incendio ya que es obvio que fueron mis muchachos los que empezaron todo este… alboroto- Mickey saco de su chequera y un bolígrafo y rápido escribió una cifra con muchos ceros para luego firmarlo y entregárselo a William –Y ahora te hare un trato…- dijo enigmáticamente.

-¿Qué trato?-

-Es obvio que este jueguito de los rivales ya fue muy lejos-

-Concuerdo con eso, ¿Qué propones?-

-La escuela tardara meses en ser reconstruida y mis instalaciones son suficientemente grandes para albergar a otros cuantos cientos de mas-

-¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos "mudarnos" a la Disney?- él rio

-Solo obligándolos a convivir podremos hacer que al menos se toleren, obvio será duro al principio pero estoy seguro de que funcionara-

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo- Mouse le extendió la mano derecha y Moon la tomo sellando así el trato

 **Pues respecto a la apariencia de Mickey Mouse, me base más en Walt Disney; y para William Moon, para aquellos que no lo saben el logo del niño pescando en la luna está basado en el hijo del artista Robert Hunt, el niño se llama William, lo describí según su apariencia y le agregue el apellido Moon.**

 **No habrá Mericcup, lo siento pero nop, no es que no me agrade pero plz amo a Astrid, Astrid e Hipo han pasado por mucho para ser separados, además tengo otra cosa planeada para Hipo y Merida.**

 **Por cierto, no sabía que Dreamworks hicera juegos de video, interesante :DDDDD**

 **Gracias por leer, si tienen dudas, criticas o comentarios déjenlos y los contestare en el próximo cap.**

 **Por cierto, no soy muy buena en esto de los deportes, así que tuve que investigar mucho para poder entender un poco el futbol americano, espero haber descrito todo de forma correcta y si hay alguien por aquí que me pueda ilustrar más sobre cuantos corredores hay en un equipo de futbol, seria increíble.**

 **De todas formas, hice lo que pude para describir esta escena :CC y la de los instrumentos clásicos, ya que tampoco se me da mucho eso de la música, o al menos eso de identificar los instrumentos**

 **Canciones:**

 _ **Let it go (Frozen)**_

 _ **We go where no one goes (how to train your dragon)**_


	4. Coincidencias

_**CAPITULO 4**_ _ **Coincidencias**_

Antes de entrar de nuevo a clases a todos los alumnos de Dreamworks se les hizo llegar una notificación, la cual decía que el primer día de clases los alumnos deberían asistir a la escuela como de costumbre.

A los de Disney les llego una notificación diciendo que le uso obligatorio del uniforme quedaba anulado, en su lugar los alumnos eran libres de llevar ropa normal, siempre y cuando cumplieran con la norma de vestimenta adecuada.

El primer día de escuela Jack llegaba tarde como de costumbre –Hola, Hip- Ambos amigos chocaron cinco después de no haberse visto desde el incendio.

-Hola, Jacky-

-Uy, sí que se ve mal- Todos los alumnos estaban afuera de la escuela esperando indicaciones, el edificio había quedado bastante quemado y todo por un poco de tiner y pintura rosa. Por suerte ellos habían sacado todas sus cosas cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de verano

-Lo sé, vaya forma de comenzar nuestro último año ¿no lo crees?-

-Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Pero creo que tú ya estás acostumbrado a este tipo de accidentes ¿verdad?- le comento Jack

-Sí, en Berk los incendios son el pan de cada día- Autobuses amarillos comenzaron a llegar, de uno de ellos bajo William

-Muy bien chicos, debido a obvias razones esta escuela no es apta para estudiar, es muy peligroso entrar ahí; he hablado con los contratistas y estiman que la reparación de la escuela se llevara unos cinco meses- Todos comenzaron a exclamar decepcionados –Pero eso no será un impedimento porque tenemos otro lugar en el cual podremos instalarnos-

-Por favor, todos en forma ordenada tomen sus cosas y suban a los autobuses- Los chicos de Dreamworks obedecieron a su director, todos estaban ansiosos por saber en dónde estudiarían ahora- las ansias se convirtieron en sorpresa y enojo cuando las banderas de la Disney comenzaron a aparecer por la calle, efectivamente, iban hacia la escuela privada más prestigiosa de la ciudad, a decir verdad nadie termino de asimilarlo hasta que los autobuses se detuvieron en frente del edificio principal, los grupos fueron bajando de los autobuses.

-Increíble…- Dijo Jack sin poder creerlo

-¿Está pasando lo que yo creo que está pasando?-

-Lamentablemente, así es-

Shrek con el ceño fruncido se acercó al director –Señor, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo con cierto tono de enojo en su voz

-No, no, no, ¿usted no estará planeando que nosotros estudiemos aquí?-

-Correcto, ese es el plan-

-Señor, ¡Usted no puede hacer esto!-

-Claro que puedo, soy el director-

-Pero…-

-Ni una palabra más Shrek o te sacare del equipo de futbol- Shrek se resignó y callo.

A través de las puertas de cristal se podía ver como los alumnos de la Disney se amontonaban para ver tal escena.

Adentro de la escuela, el señor Mouse camino con tranquilidad por el pasillo hasta la entrada, se acomodó la corbata de moño y los estudiantes al verlo llegar se hicieron a un lado para que él pudiera pasar, él hombre con una sonrisa radiante abrió las puertas y extendió los brazos a modo de saludo

-¡Bienvenidos al lugar en donde los sueños se hacen realidad!- el hombre bajo los brazos y se aproximó a Moon, ambos hombres se sonrieron y se dieron un apretón de manos, por supuesto esto no era una acción cien por ciento honesta pero servía para guardar las apariencias.

.

.

.

Los alumnos de Disney y Dreamwrks estaban todos reunidos en el salón de asambleas, las sillas estaban repletas y algunos estudiantes tuvieron que quedarse de pie.

Frente al pódium se pusieron los directores de ambas escuelas –Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, espero que este año supere al anterior, estoy seguro que lo hará gracias a que ahora contamos con la visita de nuestros vecinos, Dreamworks, por favor sean amables y trátenlos como si fueran familia- Esas fueron las palabras del director Mouse

-Estamos seguros que al implementar esta técnica ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de convivir los unos con los otros y ver que no son tan diferentes, que hasta algo muy simple puede hacer la diferencia- Con estas palabras del director William termino la asamblea y los alumnos se dirigieron a la oficina de administración con la secretaria Roz por sus horarios; los alumnos de Dreamoworks estaban indecisos sobre formarse o no junto a los de Disney así que mejor esperaron a que todos los alumnos de Disney recogieran sus respectivos horarios.

-Creo que no llegaremos a las primeras clases- dijo Hipo al ver la larga fila.

-Eso parece- dijo Astrid

Ya en el inmenso comedor de la escuela Jack se reunió con Hipo y sus otros amigos -¿Qué horario tienen?- Les pregunto a Hipo y a Astrid

-Nos tocaron las mismas clases, ¿no es genial?- respondió Hipo, feliz por poder pasar más tiempo con su novia.

-Nuestra siguiente clase es Algebra- dijo Astrid

-¿Sí?, diablos, a mí me toca música- Miro a los demás presentes -¿A alguno de ustedes le toca música?- Todos negaron con la cabeza

Apoyo su mano sobre su mejilla –Creo que estaré solo-

-Animo, según esto tendremos gimnasia y ciencias juntos- Hipo lo animo –Estarás bien-

.

.

.

-Este es mi casillero, el 201- Jack comenzó a introducir la clave del casillero celeste.

-Recuerda la regla de los casilleros que están en las esquinas, no los dejes abierto por mucho tiempo o alguien podría lastimarse- Hipo dijo al percatarse de que el casillero de su amigo estaba ubicado justo en la esquina, en donde la gente giraba para ir por otro camino.

-Vamos, Hip, este pasillo es inmenso ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que alguien fuera a chocar justo en mi casillero?-

-¡Oye!, puede pasar- dijo sonriendo

-¿Y tú casillero?- Le pregunto Jack para cambiar de tema

-Sígueme- Hipo giro a la derecha y dio unos cuantos pasos –Casillero 215, señalo el cubículo inferior-

-Uy, tendrás que compartir con alguien más, ¿Ya sabes quién es?-

-Nop, pero espero que sea amable- el timbre sonó –Bueno Jack tengo que ir a buscar mi clase nos vemos- con eso Hipo se fue dejando a Jack solo y sin saber que hacer

-Música… ¿Dónde diablos queda eso?-

.

.

.

Elsa junto a sus amigas iban rumbo a sus clases -¡Ay no!, tengo música- grito Elsa al darse cuenta

-¿Música?, ¿si sabes que eso está hasta el otro edificio?- dijo Merida señalando hacia atrás

-¡Lo sé!, está muy lejos, no voy a llegar a tiempo pero al menos podre pasar por mi casillero.

-Si yo fuera tu correría- dijo Mulan

-¿Con zapatillas y vestido?, ja, no llegara muy lejos- Merida rio

-Me voy- Elsa camino rápidamente hacia su clase.

.

.

.

-No puede ser, que torpe- Elsa finalmente había llegado a su casillero, casillero 212, lo abrió y saco sus libros y partituras y dejos las otras cosas de su clase anterior, lo cerro y vio a su alrededor, estaba vacío, no había nadie fuera –Me van a matar- Decidida a llegar, se echó a correr pero como Merida dijo, no llego muy lejos, cuando doblo en la esquina se encontró con un terrible golpe metálico en la cara.

-¡Diablos!- Jack maldijo al ver a Elsa chocar con la puerta abierta de su casillero y caer al suelo, se inclinó a su lado –Estas bien-

Elsa lo miro con la vista un tanto borrosa pero poco a poco se aclaró, se trataba del mismo chico que le había sonreído en la competencia –Yo…-

-Estúpido Hipo, tenía razón- arrugo el rostro al tener que admitirlo

-¿Qué?, ¿nunca has escuchado sobre no dejar la puerta del casillero abierta?- Elsa se froto el rostro adolorido

-¿Nunca has escuchado que no debes correr por los pasillos?- Jack la miro con una sonrisa arrogante

-Touché-

-Hey, yo te conozco, eres la chica que veía detrás de bastidores-

-Y tú el chico de la batería-

-Te diré otra cosa, esa ropa no es adecuada para la escuela- señalo su vestido blanco y sus zapatillas.

-¿Por qué no?- ella se cruzó de brazos enojada

-Porque puedo ver tu ropa interior- dijo con seriedad, Elsa de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era verdad, su vestido se había levantado de más y dejaba entrever las pantis blancas con ositos rosas que llevaba, rápidamente se acomodó la ropa.

-Pervertido, no deberías de ver esas cosas-

Jack rio –Lo lamento, ven déjame ayudarte- él le extendió una mano para ayudarla, ella la tomo y justo en el preciso momento en que se tocaron abrieron los ojos y se miraron mutuamente, ambos eran igual de fríos que el hielo.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto sin dejar de soltar la mano de ella una vez que Elsa se había puesto de pie, él podía sentir algo en ella, magia.

-Elsa, Elsa de Arendelle- susurro, él la soltó

-Soy Jack, Jack Frost- le sonrió descartando aquellos pensamientos sobre ella, no podía ser posible para él.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, gracias por el golpe en la cara y por todo lo demás, tengo que ir a clases- dijo rápidamente comenzando a caminar

-Aguarda, ¿sabes dónde queda el salón de música?- ella lo miro.

-Sí, de hecho voy para allá, esto sí que es una coincidencia-

-No existen las coincidencias- dijo Jack

 **Adoro escribir los encuentros entre Jack y Elsa, creo que nunca son suficientes XDD**

 **Díganme, ¿Por qué Dreamworks tiene tan pocas películas animadas? :C Me es difícil meter personajes de ellos, consideraría meter otros personajes de otros proyectos que han realizado pero agh bueno.**

 **Otra cosa, lo de la ropa se los dejo a su imaginación, siempre pierdo mucho tiempo describiendo los atuendos de las personas y estoy intentando limitarme en ese aspecto para así enfocarme en los personajes.**

 **Me encanta que las personas que han leído mis otras dos historias me sigan ahora en esa, es muy lindo de su parte y se los agradezco o3o**


	5. La canción

_**CAPITULO 5**_ _ **La canción**_

-Espera, déjame entrar a mi primero- Jack le dijo a Elsa antes de llegar al salón de música

-¿Por qué?-

-Nuestras escuelas se odian, si nos ven llegar juntos nos mataran-

-¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú primero?-

-Agh, está bien, adelante su majestad…- Jack hizo una reverencia indicando la puerta y Elsa con el ceño fruncido entro.

-Llega tarde- dijo el profesor con acento jamaiquino

-Perdón profesor Sebastián, es solo que yo…-

-Lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez…- Elsa tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas que quedaban, miro la silla vacía a su lado sabiendo que cuando Jack entrara por la puerta se tendría que sentar ahí al no haber más asientos disponibles

-Profesor… lamento la tardanza, esta escuela es muy grande y me perdí- Jack no espero la aprobación del profesor para entrar al salón, el profesor solo lo miro de reojo pero no le dijo nada ya que por ser de los nuevos estudiantes era algo comprensible que se haya perdido –Tome asiento- dijo con voz molesta.

Jack miro a Oscar, Angie, Guy y Eep sentados hasta el fondo de la clase, no había ni un asiento disponible, con la vista recorrió el salón hasta llegar al último asiento vacío junto a Elsa, hizo una mueca de dolor y arrastrando los pies se sentó sin voltear a ver a Elsa.

-¿En que nos quedamos?-

-En el proyecto en parejas- dijo Tiana

-Ah, es verdad, para aquellos que no lo escucharon, el próximo Viernes presentaran una canción a la clase y es en parejas y como ustedes dos son los únicos sin equipo tendrán que presentarlo juntos-

El salón comenzó a llenarse de murmullos –Pero…- Jack intento poner objeción

-Si hubieran llegado temprano no estarían en esta situación- puso las manos en su cadera –Bien, ahora júntense con su pareja y decidan la canción que tocaran-

Jack volteo su silla con brusquedad quedando frente a Elsa, él se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a ver a otro lugar, la pared y Elsa solo agacho la mirada y comenzó a escribir; veinte minutos después tímidamente le extendió una hoja de papel a Jack –Estas-estas son ideas de canciones que podríamos cantar…- jugo con la punta de su trenza.

Jack con un suspiro tomo la lista y comenzó a leerla, de su mochila saco un lápiz y comenzó a tachar algunas de las opciones –Esta es muy infantil, yo no canto rap ni hip-hop, la ópera es muy extravagante para una siempre presentación escolar y no, definitivamente no voy a cantar Roar- Jack la miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Es una canción pegajosa- dijo apenada

-Me gusta esta- Jack hizo una pequeña marca al lado del nombre de la canción

-Es de mis favoritas- dijo con una tímida sonrisa y él también le sonrió –Muy bien princesa, esa será-

La campana sonó y Jack recogió su mochila –¿Cuándo empezamos?- le pregunto

-Puesto que es para el Viernes, sugiero hacerlo ya, ¿Qué tal por las tardes aquí?-

-No puedo, tengo práctica-

-¿De qué?-

-Futbol, soccer, baloncesto, natación, tiro con arco y Hockey- Elsa lo miro sorprendido.

-Te comprendo, yo tampoco tengo tiempo libre en las tardes- Elsa se puso de pie y recogió su mochila-

-¿Qué te parece el almuerzo?-

-¿Aquí? ¿En dónde todos pueden vernos juntos?-

-¿En dónde más?-

-Creo que se me ocurre un lugar-

.

.

.

La luz cegadora ilumino el lugar y Elsa se tuvo que cubrir los ojos para acostumbrarse -¿En serio? ¿Esta es tu idea?-

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-

-¡Estamos en un armario!-

-Shhhh, no grites pueden encontrarnos- Jack cubrió los labios de Elsa con su mano

Él alejo su mano de su rostro cuando ella se tranquilizó –Estas muy fría-

-Tú también-

-Nos vemos aquí mañana- Jack se puso de pie y salió del lugar dejando a Elsa sola esperando un tiempo para poder salir también.

.

.

.

-Elsa, ¿Dónde estabas?- Anna le pregunto a su hermana cuando se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería

–Tenía unas cosas que hacer-

-¿Y qué opinas tu Elsa?- Pregunto Bella

-¿Sobre qué?-

-De que los alumnos de Dreamworks estén aquí-

Elsa se encogió de hombros –En realidad no tengo nada en contra de ellos—

-No sé porque los defienden tanto- Merida rodo los ojos –esos idiotas deberían regresar a la cueva de donde salieron-

-Merida, no es bueno tomarse tan a pecho las rivalidades, creo que si todos llegáramos a tratarnos mejor descubriríamos que no somos tan diferentes, tal y como lo dijo el señor Moon- Blancanieves dijo con una dulce voz

-Creo que tienes razón, la verdad es que no son tan malos, la mayoría- dijo Rapunzel

Merida enojada se puso de pie y tomo su bandeja -¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Ariel

-A hablar con alguien con algo de sentido común-

-¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre así?- pregunto Mulan –Descuiden, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta-

-…Hablando de Dreamworks- dijo Elsa con un poco de miedo -¿Conocen a un tal Jack Frost?-

Los ojos de todas se encendieron al recordar a aquella persona –Claro, ¿Cómo no saber?- dijo Jazmin

-Todo el mundo lo conoce- dijo Anna

-Chicas, lo que pasa es que Elsa jamás asiste a los eventos deportivos, por eso no sabe quién es-

Ella recordó que Jack le había dicho que tenía prácticas de varios deportes –Es el jugador estrella de la Dreamworks-

-El chico prácticamente perfecto- dijo Rapunzel

-Y según oí es el Mágico más poderoso de todos- Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron

-¿Mágico?-

-Sí, de hecho tiene los mismos poderes que tú y Periwinkle- Menciono Ariel

-Entonces por eso sentí eso…- susurro Elsa

-¿Eh?- preguntaron todas

-Nada- dijo rápidamente

.

.

.

-Y nuestro amigo Jacky al fin llega, ¿y ahora donde te habías metido?- Hipo y Astrid estaban sentados juntos en el pasillo al no haber más lugar en la cafetería

-Hola, tenía algunas cosas que hacer-

-¿Y cómo te fue en la clase de música?- Pregunto Astrid

-Bien, supongo- Jack tomo el pequeño cartón de jugo de naranja y lo abrió -¿Puedo preguntarles algo?- ellos asintieron -¿Quién es Elsa de Arendelle?-

Astrid rio -¿No sabes quién es?, es prácticamente la reina de toda la escuela, está en el cuadro de honor, en el club de matemáticas, patinaje artístico, etcétera; esa mujer está en todos lados-

-Jamás había oído de ella hasta hoy-

-Eso es porque solamente vas a ver los deportes masculinos-

-Tiene razón, cuando acompaño a Astrid a sus competencias de Snowboard, skye y patinaje artístico siempre esta ella ahí, a decir verdad…- Hipo recordó algo muy importante sobre Elsa –Ella también tiene poderes, como tú-

-¿Poderes de hielo y nieve?- pregunto para cerciorarse

-Sí- confirmo Astrid

-Entonces…- Jack se quedó pensativo

-¿Y por qué preguntas por ella?- Astrid se acercó a él

-Está conmigo en música- Jack tomo un sorbo de su jugo

-Oh, ¿y te gusta?- él de la sorpresa escupió el jugo

-¡No!- dijo rotundamente

-Awww, nuestro pequeño Jacky tiene un flechazo- dijo Hipo sacudiendo un poco a su amigo

-¡Dije que no!- Lo habían hecho enojar, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casillero

-¡Jack, espera!, era una broma- Astrid se vio preocupada

-Mi casillero está lejos del salón de ciencias, tengo que ir por mis libros- dijo con voz seca.

-Nunca lo había visto molesto con nosotros- dijo Astrid

-Se le pasara para la hora de gimnasia, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, que Jack se moleste con nosotros no es algo usual-

-¿Por qué se habrá molestado tanto?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Alguna vez te ha contado sobre su vida amorosa?-

-Según recuerdo, una vez me dijo que jamás se había enamorado, en realidad Jack es bastante reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos-

.

.

.

Hipo y Astrid tomaron lugar en los asientos junto a la puerta y le apartaron uno a Jack, el segundo banco de la segunda fila al lado de Hipo.

Elsa entro en el salón y las miradas de la joven pareja la siguieron al sentarse justo al frente del lugar que le habían guardado a su amigo –Esto está mal, él creerá que lo hicimos a propósito- Le susurro Hipo a Astrid.

-Lo sé, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?, ¿pedirle que se vaya?-

-Pues…- Entre herir los sentimientos de aquella chica y los de su mejor amigo prefería a Jack

-¡Hipo!- Astrid lo golpeo en el brazo, eso llamo la atención de Elsa quien volteo a verlos disimuladamente.

El profesor de cabello rubio en punta entro en el salón, coloco sus cosas en el escritorio y se acomodó las gafas redondas –Buenos días alumnos, muchos de ustedes ya me conocen pero para los que no mi nombre es Cornelius Robinson- esta vez se acomodó la bata de laboratorio que usaba sobre un chaleco bastante pasado de moda y unos pantalones muy coloridos –Como sea, regularmente, yo imparto la materia de ciencias pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos, seremos dos profesores los que impartirán la materia…- Entro el profesor Peabody y se postro al lado del profesor Robinson –Hola mis estimados alumnos de la Dreamworks, es un placer poder volver a verlos…-

-Lamento la tardanza- Jack entro respirando agitadamente

-Usted siempre llega tan prudentemente tarde- señalo Peabody

-Lo lamento, es nuevo el lugar para mí- Jack entro y vio su asiento libre junto a Hipo… y detrás de Elsa, suspiro con fatiga –este no es mi día- se susurró a si mismo al ver aquella chica por segunda vez en clases.

Se sentó y rápidamente le lanzo una mirada a su amigo, una mirada de loco asesino.

-Debido a que ahora los alumnos tendrán que compartir instalaciones los directores pensaron que sería buena idea que los maestros hicieran lo mismo con sus clases- dijo Robinson –Estoy seguro de que será interesante trabajar con una persona con conocimientos tan amplios sobre la ciencia-

-Lo mismo opino Sr. Robinson, es admirable que alguien tenga tantos títulos, impresionante-

-¿Lo ven?, tal y como dijo el director Williams, podemos tener cosas en común solo hay que averiguar cuáles son-

.

.

.

-¡Vamos señoritas más rápido!- Grito Phil, el profesor de educación física, de baja estatura y pelo por todas partes. Tenía trotando a los chicos alrededor de la mitad de la gran cancha, en la otra mitad estaban las chicas con el entrenador a la que llamaban Shifu, ellas jugaban voleibol.

Elsa estaba ahí tratando de concentrarse en el juego pero el chico de ojos azules que corría mientras arrastraba a su escuálido amigo aparecía en su radio de visión, por un momento ella se descuidó al verlo pasar y no se dio cuenta cuando Cenicienta golpeo el balón en su dirección y accidentalmente fue a golpearla en la cabeza -¡lo siento!, ¿estás bien Elsa?- La chica de cabello corto, rodeo la red y corrió a auxiliarla.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada, solo me distraje-

-Que el juego continúe- dijo Shifu al ver que todo estaba bien

.

.

.

Elsa y Anna llegaron finalmente a casa, todo el día había sido un martirio para Elsa, tener las mismas clases que ese chico, que horrible.

-Iré a estudiar- Elsa le dijo a su hermana y fue a encerrarse a su habitación.

Elsa tomo el libro del estante de su habitación y este al instante se congelo –No, otra vez no- ella no había querido decir nada pero en los últimos meses había tenido problemas con sus poderes, ocasionalmente congelaba cosas como solía hacerlo antes, ella luchaba contra el miedo pero era algo muy poderoso, tenía temor de que aquellos días en que vivía encerrada y con miedo, haciendo sufrir a Anna volvieran.

-El amor descongela, el amor descongela, el amor descongela- pensó en lo mucho que amaba a su hermana y a sus amigos como para dejar que una tragedia así volviera a suceder, ella vio como el hielo desaparecía del libro y suspiro con alivio.

.

.

.

-¿Tienes tus partituras?- Jack le pregunto a Elsa en la hora del almuerzo justo donde habían acordado.

-Sí- De su bolso extrajo los papeles

-Yo tengo las mías- Jack intencionalmente las dejo caer al piso, Elsa intentando ayudar comenzó a recoger algunas hojas, Jack aprovecho este momento para poder tomar la delicada mano de ella

-¿Qué haces?- Elsa intento no gritar

-Conque si es verdad, ¿son poderes de nacimiento u otorgados?- Pregunto Jack con curiosidad estudiando a detalle la mano de ella

-De nacimiento… ¿y los tuyos?- ella se liberó bruscamente de su agarre

-¿Entonces tú también te diste cuenta?- Jack le sonrió impresionado

-Honestamente solo tuve la impresión de que algo extraño tenías pero fueron mis compañeros quienes me comprobaron que tú tenías poderes igual que yo-

-Entonces no eres tan impresionante como pensé-

-No has respondido mi pregunta-

-Supongo que se podría decir que son otorgados-

-¿Por quién?-

-Por la luna-

-Jack… ¿puedo llamarte así o prefieres…?- Pregunto rápidamente al recordar sus modales

-Jack, puedes llamarme así, eres la primera persona en el universo que me pregunta algo así-

-Perdón- Por alguna extraña razón ella sintió la necesidad de disculparse –Jack, ¿alguna vez has tenido miedo de lastimar a alguien?-

Él recordó las estadísticas de personas que morían anualmente por causa de las tormentas de nieve y las bajas temperaturas –Todo el tiempo-

-¿Y cómo haces para que ese miedo desaparezca?-

-Eso no se puede- La expresión de Elsa se tornó decepcionada –pero… solo hay que hacerlo divertido y así es como se vence al miedo-

-¿Divertido?-

-Sí, recuerda que las emociones controlan la magia, nadie puede tener miedo divirtiéndose-

-Ya veo, es como con el amor- se dijo para sí misma

-Oye, princesa… ¿tienes problemas con tus poderes?-

-Algo, creí haber controlado todo hace un tiempo pero últimamente…-

-Ven, dame tu mano- Elsa algo nerviosa se la extendió y el la tomo con delicadeza

-¿Qué haces?-

-Trato de recordar tu magia-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Así recordare como se siente y cuando la uses podre darme cuenta- él soltó su mano

-Así si algún día estas en problemas iré corriendo-

-¿En serio?- Ella coloco la mano que él había tomado hace un momento en su pecho, sorprendida por el gesto de aquel chico que parecía ser un egocéntrico-

-… Yo-yo lo hago solo por miedo a que alguien pueda salir lastimado- Dijo tratando de cubrir aquellas verdaderas intenciones.

-Oh… bien, gracias- sonrió tímidamente

La campana sonó –Se nos ha ido el tiempo en esto- dijo Jack molesto

-Lo lamento-

-De todas formas es imposible cantar aquí, nos escucharían, tengo una idea- Elsa escucho con atención -¿Qué tal si el jueves nos vemos en mi casa?, vivo solo y rara vez tengo visitas-

-¿T-tu casa?- dijo nerviosa

-Sí-

-¿No tienes algún entrenamiento?-

-No- Mintió

-Está bien- dijo insegura, Jack saco de su mochila un pequeño pedazo de papel y escribió su dirección, se lo entrego.

-¿Sabes llegar?-

Elsa reconoció la calle –Sí-

-Perfecto, nos vemos-

.

.

.

En ese jueves tan caluroso, Elsa se puso de pie frente a la casa con el número #422 de la calle Joseph St.

Estudio a profundidad la fachada mientras se encontraba dudosa sobre tocar o no el timbre –¿Qué haces ahí parada?, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?- Sorpresivamente Jack abrió la puerta tomando por sorpresa a la rubia.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Te estaba esperando-

Elsa miraba sus pies fijamente –Lo siento-

-¿Vas a entrar o no?- Elsa puso los pies en la tierra y se concentró "Es un trabajo, nada más", se dijo a si misma.

-Lo siento-

-Empecemos- Jack se sentó en el sofá y tomo las partituras de la mesita, al ver que Elsa no tomaba asiento y se quedaba ahí parada decidió preguntarle -¿Qué sucede princesa?-

-Nada es solo que… que nunca había estado en casa de un chico, sola-

Jack recordó como había limpiado como loco hace un par de horas al recordar que Elsa vendría hoy

-Para ser honesto tu eres la primera chica "verdadera" que viene aquí- Y era verdad, solo ella, Astrid y Hada eran las únicas mujeres que habían pisado esta casa.

Jack vio como Elsa sacudía sus manos, a modo de abanico, frente a su rostro -¿Tienes calor?, porque yo también-

-Sí, hace algo de calor hoy-

-Tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si enfrío un poco este lugar?- Jack creo un pequeño copo de nieve con sus manos y sopo dejándolo seguir su rumbo, este voló hasta el techo haciendo que comenzara a nevar dentro de la habitación -¿mejor?- él le sonrió

-Sí, mejor- Elsa se relajó un poco

-Bien, ¿entonces, empiezo yo?- Al fin, ahora que ambos estaban dispuestos a comenzar a ensayar fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo imprevisto… el timbre sonó

-¿Y ahora qué?- Jack se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana -¡Diablos!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es Hipo y otros amigos-

-¿Y qué hacemos?- Elsa se asusto

-Ven- Jack la guio hasta su habitación –Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido-

-¡Quedarme aquí!- Jack cerró la puerta

-¡Jack, no quiero quedarme sola aquí!- Jack no le hizo caso alguno –Muy bien, todo está bien Elsa, solo no mires atrás- Dijo ella negándose a "violar la privacidad" de Jack

.

.

.

Jack abrió la puerta -¡Hola!- lo saludaron Hipo, Astrid, Brutilda, Brutacio, Patapez y Patán

-Hola- saludo nervioso -¿q-que hacen aquí?- se recargo en el marco de la puerta como para evitar que entraran.

-Pues dijiste que no te sentías bien y que por eso faltarías a la práctica, así que vinimos a darte un vistazo, después de todo tu nunca te enfermas-

-Y además vives solo, no tienes a nadie que cuide de ti- Astrid tomo a Jack por los hombros y lo empujo dentro de la casa –¿Por qué la nieve?- pregunto Brutilda al ver como nevaba dentro de la casa.

-Es que tenía calor- dijo Jack

-¿Tienes fiebre?-le pregunto Hipo colocando una mano en la frente de su amigo

-No, a decir verdad solo me sentí un poco cansado- mintió

-Vamos, tienes que recostarte, Astrid lo empujo rumbo a su habitación.

-¡En el sofá está bien!- grito con miedo

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, me siento cómodo ahí-

.

.

.

Habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos desde que Jack la dejo ahí y Elsa ya estaba cansada de estar parada –Lo siento- dándose por vencida se dio media vuelta, la habitación de Jack era algo similar a como se la había imaginado, pintada en un color celeste con trofeos y medallas colgando de las repisas, en una esquina reposaban una guitarra eléctrica, una acústica y un teclado electrónico, las paredes estaban completamente libres de algún poster o fotografía. En el escritorio había libros y hojas por doquier y en sima del tablero había un pequeño avión de juguete hecho de hielo, ella tomo con cuidado el objeto entre sus dedos y lo examino a detalle, era algo muy bien elaborado.

Elsa vio la cama deshecha de Jack y se sentó con cuidado como si fuera a romperse cuando ella se fuera a sentar –Que suave- dijo al sentir como se hundía en el colchón, rio un poco y se dejó caer en la cama volviendo a sentir como su cuerpo entero se hundía.

-De verdad es muy suave- Dijo cerrando los ojos

.

.

.

-Princesa, despierta- Jack movió suavemente a Elsa para despertarla de su profundo sueño, ella abrió los ojos y cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en la cama de un desconocido en una casa que no era suya.

-¿Eh?, Lo siento, lo siento mucho- Elsa todavía adormilada se puso de pie y aliso las sabanas con sus manos, Jack rio ante esta adorable acción.

-Yo soy el que lo lamenta, no pude hacer que se marcharan antes-

-Está bien, se preocupan por ti, ¿pensé que no tenías entrenamiento hoy?- Elsa le dijo haciéndole saber que había mentido -¿Por qué les dijiste que estabas enfermo?-

-Pues, pensé que esto era más importante que un par de flechas-

Elsa sonrió -¿Qué hora es?- pregunto preocupada

-Son las diez de la noche- dijo Jack

-Oh, es muy tarde, tengo que irme- Elsa tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de la casa

-Oye, espera, alto ahí princesa- Jack la alcanzo en el pórtico -¿en serio crees que te dejare ir así como así?, déjame llevarte a tu casa-

-¿Tienes auto?- Ella había llegado hasta ahí en el transporte público ya que su auto se había averiado.

-Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso- Jack sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Eh?- Jack no perdió tiempo, la tomo al estilo novia y se lanzó hasta el cielo

-Puedes volar- dijo ella con voz quebrada al ver la altura

-Puedo volar-

-Jack, bájame, tengo miedo-

-Tranquila, no te dejare caer; vamos dime donde es tu casa- Elsa señalo un punto con miedo

-Okey, llegaremos en un santiamén-

-Jack- dijo con miedo

-Vamos, dime ¿vives en una casa?- Elsa negó con la cabeza

-Vivo en un apartamento-

-¿Vives con tus padres?- ella volvió a negar con la cabeza

-Vivo con mi hermana menor, mis padres murieron hace algunos años- Jack se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido

-Lo lamento, no sabía…-

-Está bien- ella había comenzado a perder el miedo -¿Y tú?, ¿tienes padres?- este fue el turno de Jack para negar con la cabeza.

-Digamos que ellos también murieron hace algún tiempo, también tenía una hermana menor-

-Oh, lo siento-

-Está bien, fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo-

-…Es ahí- ella señalo el gran edificio -¿Entonces no tienes a nadie que cuide de ti?- le pregunto curiosa por saber más de él

-Tengo unos amigos, se podría decir que son mis "tutores", ellos y mis amigos son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia.

-Ya veo- Jack aterrizo en la acera cuando nadie veía –Gracias, por el vuelo-

-En serio me siento mal por no haber podido ensayar esa canción pero estoy seguro de que saldrá bien-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No se la razón, solo lo sé- Jack le dio una última sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás para luego darse la media vuelta completa –Hasta mañana princesa… Elsa-

-Hasta mañana Jack- Una vez que él despego hacia el cielo, Elsa se dio cuenta de algo -¿Me llamo por mi nombre?- dijo extrañada, sonrió para si misma y entro al edificio sabiendo que Anna la iba a matar por no haberla llamado para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Hiro es de Disney, de seis grandes héroes que por cierto no tardan en aparecer en esta historia aunque sea solo un pequeño cameo**

 **Siempre me he considerado una persona a la que no le gusta el anime, o que es muy raro que le guste el anime, más sin embargo por alguna razón siempre se me da por describir situaciones que solo pasarían en un Anime, como los festivales y otras cosas. De hecho si llego a escribir otra historia de Jelsa, estará inspirada en uno de los pocos animes que me gustan: tsubasa chronicle (bueno todos esos mundos y dimensiones)**

 **Les agradezco que sigan leyendo ya vamos en el capítulo 5! Todavía nos falta bastante por recorrer, apenas llevo escrito hasta el capítulo 8 pero créanme que son largos, aproximadamente esta historia durara como 20 capítulos, intentare no alargarla tanto como la última historia que escribí xD**

 **Por cierto, soy fanática de Meet the Robinsons (la familia del futuro) y por eso le di un pequeño espacio a uno de los personajes. Siempre pensé que Cornelius/Lewis podría llevarse bien con Peabody, inclusive con Guy, Hipo, Hiro o Flint Loco.**


	6. Las notas

_**CAPITULO 6**_ _ **Las notas**_

-¿Quién diablos eres tú y que haces en mi casillero?- Dijo la pelirroja de cabello rizado y alborotado al ver a Hipo sacar sus libros del casillero que estaba debajo del suyo.

–Emmm, tú debes de ser la dueña del casillero de arriba, ¿no es así?- dijo con ironía al darse cuenta de que le había tocado tener que compartir con alguien muy malhumorada.

-Primero tengo que respirar el mismo aire que estos brutos y ahora tengo que compartir con uno de ellos… hazte a un lado mondadientes- Merida hizo a un lado al pobre Hipo pateándolo

-¡Oye!, no es mi culpa que nos hayan dado el mismo casillero, es tu culpa, después de todo la idea de la broma fue tuya-

-¿Hello?, ¿de quién era la estúpida espada de fuego?-

-¿Quién de ustedes, ratas, fue el que la encendió?-

-¿Cómo nos llamaste?- dijo Merida con tono amenazador

-Ratas, no todos pero sí la gente agresiva y mal educada, como tú-

-Oye tu…- Merida tomo a Hipo del cuello de su camiseta y lo golpeo contra el casillero.

-¡Hey!, ¡Suéltalo!- Astrid salió en defensa de su novio –si lo tocas te juro que te aplastare- Merida se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato, dándole una mirada de muerte se dio media vuelta sin decir una sola palabra y olvidando aquellos libros que había ido a buscar -¿Estas bien?- Astrid ayudo a Hipo a levantarse, este apenado se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, solo…- Astrid lo hizo callar y le sonrió

-Está bien, ¿Qué sería de mi si no tuviera a quien defender?- Hipo tomo la mano de su novia y juntos caminaron a clase.

.

.

.

-¿Lista?- Jack le sonrió a Elsa cuando el profesor los nombro para pasar al frente a tocar la canción, ella nerviosa asintió, había practicado duro pero es casi imposible que dos personas realicen un exitoso dueto sin haber practicado o cantado juntos antes.

Ella coloco la pista y Jack se sentó en el piano preparado para tocar.

Primero empezaba él:

 _-autumn never seemed this cold before_

 _here I am sleeping on the floor-_

Ahora era su turno "Por favor, que salga bien", se rogo a si misma

 _-we changed just like the leaves_

 _outside my house_

 _and my phone lay silent by the couch_

 _I remember June_

 _back when I met you_

 _and your eyes were green_

 _and we were, too_

 _but summer is over_

 _we were tangled in the morning sun_

 _felt you getting colder_

 _and we knew that we would come undone_

 _and it's back to my town, back to your life_

 _gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye to the lovers_

 _'cause summer is over-_

Hasta ahora todo sonaba muy bien, a decir verdad sonaban muy bien

 _-I can still see your silhouette_

 _in the white hot sand_

 _still feel my ring on my hand_

 _the clock was always ticking down_

 _behind that glass_

 _singing "love, be good while you last"_

 _but we both knew_

 _what we were getting into_

 _the things we said_

 _sounded true_

 _but summer is over_

 _we were tangled in the morning sun_

 _felt you getting colder_

 _and we knew that we would come undone_

 _and it's back to my town, back to your life_

 _gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye to the lovers_

 _'cause summer is over-_

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada y se sonrieron felices.

 _-the distant innocence_

 _we are leaving far behind_

 _your last words will be burning in my mind_

 _in the winter time-_

Elsa se sintió extraña al verlo y supo que Jack se sintió igual porque las sonrisas de ambos se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en rostros de seriedad

 _-well summer is over_

 _we were tangled in the morning sun_

 _felt you getting colder_

 _i knew that we would come undone_

 _and it's back to my town, back to your life_

 _gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye, goodbye_

 _summer is over_

 _we were tangled in the morning sun_

 _felt you getting colder_

 _and we knew that we would come undone_

 _and it's back to my town, back to your life_

 _gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye to the lovers_

 _'cause summer is over-_

Todo el mundo aplaudió, olvidado por un minuto lo raro de la situación, y ambos fueron felicitados por el profesor y sus compañeros.

-Excelente- Dijo el profesor Sebastián sacudiéndose una lagrima, el timbre sonó –Que bueno es concluir una clase con una presentación tan especial, pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas y a salir, todos menos dos, Jack y Elsa guardaron sus cosas con la mayor lentitud posible esperando a que todos salieran, inclusive el profesor Sebastián, una vez que el aula quedo vacía ambos cruzaron sus miradas –Eso…- Jack extendió los brazos hasta ella.

-Salió…- Ella hizo lo mismo

-Muy bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa mientras se tomaban de las manos, Elsa dio pequeños saltos emocionada,

-¡Lo hicimos!-

-¡Te lo dije!- Él la hizo girar por la habitación olvidándose, por un momento, de que ella era una Disney, cuando recobro el sentido la bajo con cuidado –Lo siento-

Elsa sonrió –Esta bien-

-Entonces… supongo que esto es todo…- Jack la miro por última vez y tomo su mochila aunque en su interior luchaba por no seguir lo que la mente le indicaba.

-Jack…-

.

.

.

Eso fue lo último que se dijeron por una semana entera, ambos seguían viéndose en clases peo solo eso, nunca se animaron a decirse nada más; no fue hasta el viernes en clase de ciencias que él se dio cuenta de algo, no presto atención a ninguno de los dos profesores ni al pizarrón lo único en lo que podía postrar su vista era en ella, sentada frente a él, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba hablarle, decirle un "hola", este pensamiento lo hizo caer en un gran dilema así que solo se dedicó a agachar la cabeza y apoyarla en sus brazos que descansaban en el pupitre.

Cuando la clase termino Hipo se puso de pie y vio a su mejor amigo quedarse inmóvil jugando con un lápiz y su dedo índice –Hey, ¿Qué sucede?- Se volvió a sentar en su pupitre para escuchar lo que su amigo le iba a decir.

-Nada- dijo con tristeza

-mmmh, no te vez como si no te pasara nada- Hipo lo examino –Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo-

Jack dirigió su mirada a Hipo y guardo silencio, "Que tontería, los hombres no hablan sobre sus sentimientos" se dijo a sí mismo "…pero es mi mejor amigo y siempre sabe que hacer" pensó contradiciendo su anterior argumento, torció los labios y movió las cejas "Ya que"

-Necesito hablar con la chica que se sienta en frente de mi-dijo enderezándose.

-Oh…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Hipo -¿A Elsa, la jefa suprema de Disney?...- dijo para confirmarlo y Jack asintió

-¿Qué opinas?-

Hipo miro el rostro de su decaído amigo –Un amigo te diría que eso es una locura… pero un verdadero amigo primero preguntaría ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… el día que falte al entrenamiento de arquería, no fue porque estuviera enfermo, ella y yo estábamos haciendo un proyecto, se escondió todo el día en mi habitación-

-Lo sé- Jack vio a su amigo de ojos verdes

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí, aproveche un momento para entrar a tu habitación a buscar el pequeño el modelo del avión de juguete que me pediste hacer y fue ahí cuando la vi durmiendo en tu cama… al principio, pensé otra cosa pero cuando vi las partituras de música en la mesa de la sala, lo comprendí todo-

-Lamento haber mentido-

-Nah, estuvo divertido. ¿Sabes?, si esa chica hizo que el gran Jack Frost faltara un entrenamiento, de seguro y vale la pena hablar con ella- Hipo coloco una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Eso piensas?- Hipo sonrió con sinceridad y asintió –Pero… ella es de Disney-

-¿Y qué?, ¿acaso no pueden dos personas que se agradan ser amigos?, ¿tiene que influir esta tonta rivalidad?-

-Tienes razón…- Jack saco una hoja de papel y una pluma y se puso a escribir

-¿Qué haces?- Jack doblo el papel y se lo extendió a Hipo

-Déjalo en su casillero, por favor-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, tu casillero está al lado del de ella ¿verdad?-

-Pues, sí pero… ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque…- Jack tenía vergüenza de decirlo pero tuvo que admitirlo –Me da vergüenza-

-¿Es en serio?, ¿tu?- Jack asintió

-Jack…- él miro a Hipo ladeando la cabeza con ojos de tristeza –Agh, eso no va a funcionar- Jack ladeo más la cabeza e intensifico la mirada en su amigo –Ah, odio cuando pones esa mirada- Hipo arranco el papel de sus dedos y aquella mirada de tristeza fue remplazada por una sonrisa arrogante.

.

.

.

Hipo miro en todas direcciones, cuidando que nadie lo viera y cuando se cercioro de esto, deslizo la nota por la rendija del casillero de Elsa y aprovecho para sacar sus libros e ir a clase de Idiomas.

Elsa camino por el pasillo y se detuvo en su casillero, cuando lo abrió algo cayó al suelo, Elsa con curiosidad se inclinó y recogió la hoja doblada.

Lo primero que vio fue el nombre de Jack escrito con tinta azul y al verlo inmediatamente desdoblo la hoja y comenzó a leer, claro que este gusto no le duro mucho.

 _Hola, ¿Qué tal?_

Era lo único que tenía escrito –Ese tonto…- Elsa de su mochila saco un lápiz y escribió, giro por el pasillo hacia el casillero de Jack y cuando nadie vio deposito la nota por la rendija y siguió caminando hasta su clase de historia.

Por el pasillo de la derecha llegaba Jack a buscar su libro de algebra, abrió su casillero y saco su libro. Sin pasar por alto el pedazo de papel con su nombre escrito, lo desdoblo y vio la caligrafía de Elsa, la reconocía porque la había visto en la lista de canciones que ella había hecho para la clase de música.

 _¿A caso hice algo mal?, dejaste de hablarme y ahora solo me escribes una nota._

Esto fue como un gancho al estómago para él, tomo nuevamente su pluma y apoyándose en el casillero metálico comenzó a escribir y ahora fue cuando se armó de valor para ir el a dejar personalmente la nota al casillero de ella, tan solo pasar frente a ese lugar le causó un gran nerviosismo.

Cuando termino la clase de Idiomas de Elsa, ella corrió a su casillero esperando que Jack le hubiera dejado ya una respuesta con una explicación coherente y para su suerte la encontró

 _Lo lamento, princesa, es solo que recuerda que estamos en la línea de fuego, no sé qué pasaría si nos vieran hablando._

 _De todas formas, sé que esto no es una justificación válida para mi comportamiento y por eso te pido perdón pero en todos estos días créeme que he deseado saludarte, de verdad me agrada hablar contigo y me encantaría que pudiéramos tener una conversación pronto, tal vez salir_

El corazón de Elsa le dio un vuelco y escribió, esta vez dejo la nota en su escritorio de la clase de física, Jack fue lo primero que vio al llegar y rápidamente desdoblo el papel y leyó:

 _¿Cómo una cita?_

Si él hubiera estado bebiendo o comiendo algo de seguro lo hubiera escupido o se hubiera atragantado ante tal respuesta; en realidad él no lo había pensado en invitarla a una cita, ni siquiera se conocían mucho. Él la miro sentada un par de bancos atrás y supo que responder.

 _Su proposición me alaga pero creo que es muy pronto para un compromiso así de grande, pensaba más bien en una "reunión casual"_

Él hizo de la nota un pequeño avioncito he hizo lo prohibido, con sus poderes sopo y dejo que el avioncito siguiera su rumbo hasta el regazo de Elsa, si alguien lo hubiera visto lo hubieran expulsado de inmediato, "las cosas que hago por esa mujer" pensó Jack.

Elsa comenzó a leer y su rostro se puso rojo, tan rojo que tuvo que pedir permiso para salir al baño a relajarse un poco, Jack se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió ante aquella situación.

Elsa tomo su lápiz labial del bolsillo de su chaqueta y escribió en el papel

 _¡Yo no fui la que insinuó eso!, solo quería dejar en claro que no quería una cita, no sé porque te adelantas a tales conclusiones._

Una vez que su rostro volvió a la normalidad Elsa deslizo la nota en el casillero de Jack y volvió a clases.

Cuando la campana sonó, Jack quedo extrañado de no haber recibido una respuesta de ella así que algo decepcionado fue a su casillero y dejo algunas cosas, listo para volver a casa después de una agotadora semana.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el casillero cuando diviso el pedazo arrugado de hoja, sonrió al instante que leyó la nota, coloco el pedazo de papel en sus labios mientras el olor a vainilla del lápiz labial de Elsa lo dejaba pensando en una respuesta.

Cuando supo que contestar guardo el pedazo de papel en su mochila y saco otro nuevo, escribió algo con pluma negra y corrió por la escuela.

-Wow, wow, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- Hipo lo detuvo

-Tengo que alcanzarla antes de que se vaya, si no este será el fin de semana más largo de mi existencia- Jack siguió corriendo buscándola por todas partes, corrió hasta llegar al estacionamiento, ahí fue donde la encontró, caminando con algunos libros en la mano y acompañada de una chica de cabello rubio fresa; no importaba con quien estaba lo único que le importaba era entrégale la nota.

-Elsa… Hola- dijo sorprendiéndola –Creo que se te ha caído esto- Extendió el papel doblado y ella lo tomo mientras se veían directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo con timidez y él se dio media vuelta alejándose.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Le pregunto Anna a su hermana mientras caminaban hasta su apartamento.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo sabiendo que su hermana la seguiría cuestionando

-El chico Dreamworks-

-No sé qué quieres decir- Mintió

-No te hagas, ¿Por qué te dio su número?- Elsa abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana con el pedazo de papel que había robado de su bolsa.

-¡Dámelo!- se abalanzo para quitárselo

-No, hasta que me prometas que me contaras todo-

-No lo hare-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Puedo tener mis propios secretos-

-Lo sé y no quiero que sea así-

Elsa no quería mentirle a su hermana menor, la última vez que lo había hecho casi la perdía –Bien, si me entregas ese papel te contare todo- Anna le extendió la hoja a Elsa y esta, quien no había leído lo que decía, leyó rápidamente:

 _Me di cuenta de eso en clase de física._

 _Mi número es: 248 321 230. Si alguna vez deseas salir o solamente hablar, llámame, me sentiría muy feliz._

 _Ten un buen fin de semana._

.

.

.

-Entonces, eso fue lo que paso aquel día que llegaste muy tarde- Elsa asintió –Estoy feliz de que hables con chicos y todo eso pero… ¡Es de Dreamworks!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿no pueden ser dos personas amigos?-

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero la mitad de la escuela sí, si se enteran serás la persona más odiada de la escuela-

-¿Qué debería de hacer, Anna?- Anna miro a su triste hermana.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡No!... no sé, solo ciento que me agrada-

-Mmmh, pues… deberías hablar con él- ella le sonrió acto seguido se puso a chillar de emoción -¡Elsa!, tienes el número del chico más sexy de todo Dreamworks- agito las manos con emoción

-¡Anna!... ¿Qué hay de Kristoff?-

-Amo a Kristoff pero eso no me quita el derecho de decir que hay otros chicos más lindos-

-Ay, Anna- Elsa rodo los ojos -¿Debería llamarlo?- le pregunto enseñándole en número escrito.

-¡No!- grito descontrolada

-¿Por qué no?-

-Tienes que esperar, así no te verás como una desesperada-

-Si tú lo dices- Elsa se encogió de hombros obedeciendo a su hermana

.

.

.

Era sábado por la tarde y Jack descansaba después de un arduo día de limpieza, ya que Meme no tardaría en llegar.

Tomo su teléfono celular y se dio cuenta de algo, tenía un mensaje de un número que desconocía.

 _ **Hola Jack, soy Elsa ¿Tienes pareja para la tarea de ciencias?**_

-¡Es verdad!- Recordó que le habían encargado contestar unas preguntas en binas para la siguiente clase y él había olvidado buscar compañero, para su suerte.

 _ **No, lo olvide ¿y tú?**_

 _ **-También lo olvide**_

Esa fue su respuesta.

 _ **¿Te gustaría hacer el trabajo conmigo?**_

 _ **-Me parece bien, ¿en tu casa?-**_

 _ **Sí, ¿Cuándo?**_

 _ **-¿Qué tal hoy en una hora más?**_

 _ **Okey, espero**_

Jack estaba de buen humor, ella vendría y harían el trabajo y tal vez después podrían conversar un rato.

-Tengo que cambiarme- dijo mirando su playera gris, se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación a busca una nueva muda de ropa.

El timbre sonó veinte minutos después y Jack ya cambiado con una camiseta de cuadros azul sobe una playera blanca corrió a abrir -¡Meme!- dijo al ver al simpático hombrecillo de mirada adormilada de pie en el pórtico –Es verdad- se dio una palmada en la frente al darse cuenta que había olvidado que él vendría

-Adelante- El hombre de arena entro y se sentó en el sillón dejando que sus pequeñas piernas colgaran

-Escucha, alguien vendrá pronto y necesito que te escondas- le dijo con honestidad y el hombrecillo dibujo sobre su cabeza un corazón y un signo de interrogación –No, no es lo que piensas, es solo una compañera que vendrá a hacer un trabajo, nada más- le dejo en claro.

El timbre sonó –Es ella, Meme por favor quédate en mi habitación- Él obedeció y corrió a la habitación de Jack, el adolecente abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Elsa –Hola- la saludo

-Hola-

-Ven- la dejo entrar y cuando Elsa puso un pie dentro grito asustada -¿Qué?- Jack se puso a la defensiva extendiendo sus manos para atacar cuando vio que lo que había provocado el susto de ella era el mismísimo Sandman -¡Meme!, te dije que te quedaras allá- Sandy solo sonrió y saludo a la chica rubia.

-Es... ¿lo conoces?- ella se calmo

-Sí, ¿recuerdas que te hable sobre mis tutores?, pues él es uno de ellos, Sandy-

-Él… esta hecho de arena dorada- le susurro a Jack

-Sí- afirmo nervioso

Sandy se acercó y le extendió la mano a Elsa, ella la tomo sonriendo –Es un gusto

-¿Usted también tiene poderes como Jack?- pregunto curiosa y Sandy afirmo con la cabeza y soplo un poco de arena dorada por la habitación.

-Que no te toque o quedaras dormida- Jack la aparto del polvo

-Wow, eso sí que es un poder muy útil-

-Vamos, ve a mi habitación- Jack dijo entre dientes y esto hizo reír a Elsa.

-Empecemos con el trabajo- sugirió ella

-Sí, es verdad- Ambos se sentaron y sacaron sus libros, hicieron el trabajo y terminaron más tarde de lo que habían pensado.

-Listo- Elsa guardo los libros en su mochila –Ya es tarde, será mejor que vaya a casa- Elsa se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta

-Te iré a dejar- se ofreció

-No lo sé, no sé si quiera volver a volar-

-Vamos, esta vez será más tranquilo- Jack le abrió la puerta

-Bien pero no quiero que me cargues, me da mucho más miedo-

-Bien… entonces, sujétate- se dio media vuelta y le hizo una seña para que se sujetara por su espalda, ella lo hizo y créanme que se arrepintió porque era difícil sujetarse, más de una vez casi perdía el agarre

-Princesa, no tan fuerte- Dijo Jack al sentir como los brazos de ella lo asfixiaban

-¡Lo siento!-

-¿Quieres que te cargue?- sugirió y sintió a Elsa asentir contra su espalda

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿la chica de ayer era tu hermana?-

-Sí, su nombre es Anna-

-¿Qué no es ella la novia del chico con cabello de princesa?, Kristoforo-

-Kristoff- corrigió –Sí, es ella-

-Mmmmh- gruño con desagrado

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- Mintió

-No me digas, ¿tienes una rivalidad con él?-

-Pues… ese chico me ha hecho enojar más de una vez en los partidos-

-Ya veo-

-Pero, en realidad creo que la rivalidad, fuera de la cancha, entre nuestras escuelas es tonta-

-Pienso igual-

-Sabes, es agradable hablar contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eres diferente-

-¿Sí? ¿En qué forma?-

-Sí, no eructas, ni peleas- dijo refiriéndose a las alumnas de Dreamworks –o tal vez es por tu ropa interior con conejitos rosas- Elsa le dio una pequeña bofetada y él rio con estridencia.

-A mí también me agrada hablar contigo- dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto también sonriéndole

-Pues, a pesar de que te ves como el clásico chico "no me importa nada ni nadie" estoy segura que en el fondo te preocupas por las personas.

-Es verdad pero no lo divulgues, tengo una reputación que mantener-

-Ha, si claro- Elsa rodo los ojos.

-Oye… Arendelle, es un apellido muy curioso-

-Es el nombre del reino de dónde vengo- Jack la miro con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido

-¡Lo sabía!, sabía que de algún lugar te conocía-

-No comprendo-

-Tu eres la que congelo todo Arendelle- dijo riendo

-¿C-como lo sabes?-

-Porque, yo estuve ahí, gracias a ti pase el verano más divertido de mi existencia-

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-

-¿No lo entiendes?- Elsa negó con la cabeza

-¿Nunca habías escuchado mi nombre antes?- Elsa negó nuevamente con la cabeza –Sí, lo entiendo- Jack recordó que cuando Arendelle se vio en el eterno invierno a causa de una fuerza misteriosa, él se vio obligado a estar en aquel lugar haciendo que el fuerte invierno no abandonara aquel lugar pero no podía contarle esto a Elsa, no quería hacerlo porque en el fondo es sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si ella se enteraba de quien era en realidad…

-Hemos llegado- Jack aterrizo en la acera -Bien, princesa, me dio gusto hablar contigo-

-A mi igual- ambos se despidieron con un movimiento de manos y siguieron su camino a sus hogares con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **Canción: Summer is over de John McLaughlin ft Sara Bareilles**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Al querido lector Anónimo que comento la teoría sobre el invierno en Rusia que ayudo a la Unión Soviética a ganar la guerra y por lo tanto derrotar a Hitler… no, en realidad no escribí el nombre por eso pero… ¡TIENES TODA LA RAZON!, ¡yo pensé lo mismo! Hace unos años cuando salió el Origen de los Guardianes estaba estudiando la segunda guerra mundial y cuando leí que los soviéticos lograron ganar terreno hasta Berlín fue gracias a que los enemigos no estaban acostumbrados a inviernos tan crudos y en ese entonces dije "Jack Frost era anti nazi, él sabía bien que pasaría si el mundo hubiera sido dominado por Hitler, de seguro planeo congelarlos para asi acabar con la guerra" y desde entonces lo tengo como uno de los personajes más fuertes y astutos de todos.**

 **Pero ya en serio, la naturaleza es sabia, fue un alivio que ese invierno hubiera sido tan crudo si no… no quiero ni imaginarme como sería el mundo ahora. Así que bien por la naturaleza y Jack Frost! YEY!**

 **Por eso los amo, tenemos una conexión XDD**


	7. Yo nunca, nunca

_**CAPITULO 7**_ _ **Yo nunca, nunca.**_

 _ **Hola**_

Esta fue el primer mensaje que Jack recibió en la mañana el lunes de Elsa, esto le hizo sonreír

 _ **Hola, princesa… ¿o debería decir su majestad?**_

 _ **-A decir verdad… ninguna de las dos**_

 _ **Owww, que aguafiestas**_

 _ **-Yo no te doy nombres raros, debería de hacerlo; ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Jacky, Frosty, Snowball?**_

 _ **A decir verdad no eres la primera que quiere cobrar venganza por mis sobrenombres, Hipo y Astrid siempre me llaman "Jacky"**_

Elsa rio al imaginarse llamando a Jack de este modo, escribió y envió el mensaje

 _ **-Entonces te diré Jacky**_

 _ **Ni lo pienses**_

 _ **-Es raro hablar solo por mensajes de texto**_

 _ **Ni lo digas… ¿sabes? Esto es estúpido, ¿almorzamos juntos?**_

 _ **-¿Juntos? ¿En la cafetería?**_

 _ **Es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerles ver a los demás que esta rivalidad es absurda**_

 _ **-Sí… está bien, nos vemos en la siguiente hora**_

.

.

.

Jack tomo el cartón de jugo y lo pago, Elsa estaba a su lado con una manzana y también un jugo, de igual forma ella pago su comida

-¿Sabes?, no entiendo cómo es que teniendo tan buena comida, me refiero a la lasaña, el salmón y filete mingón; puedas comer solo una manzana y un jugo- Jack le hizo notar a Elsa

-Oh, bueno a decir verdad, las chicas por aquí no comemos mucho; además ¿Qué hay de ti?, solo llevas una pequeña caja de jugo-

Jack se encogió de hombros –Es difícil que alguna comida me guste- La gente que estaba en la fila detrás de ellos los miraban con caras de preocupación y otros con enojo.

Ambos caminaron juntos buscando una mesa ante las miradas y susurros indiscretos de los demás –Esto es una mala idea, ¿verdad?- Elsa suspiro con resignación

-Tengo una idea, ven conmigo- Elsa camino y Jack la siguió caminando un par de metros atrás de ella, una vez que salieron al patio de la escuela Jack se acercó más a ella viendo que no había nadie afuera

-No es como que me preocupe romper las reglas pero ¿podemos salir?- Elsa asintió

-Sip, solo que a casi nadie le gusta venir aquí afuera-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque esta es el área abandonada- dijo Elsa señalando el edificio a unos cuantos metros de ellos

-¿E iremos a allá?-

Elsa rio –No- señalo el sendero que iba por un costado de aquella área abandonada –Iremos a un lugar que esta por allá- Ambos caminaron mientras charlaban por el camino que los introdujo al bosque pero no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, un claro con una pequeña pendiente y en ella un quiosco de madera, algo podrida, con enredaderas y bancas

-¿Esto existe y nadie viene aquí?- dijo él sin creerlo

-Hay mejores instalaciones en el interior, este era el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo los bailes al aire libre, según escuche la banda u orquesta se colocaba aquí, las mesas de comida iban por aquí y la pista era allá- Elsa subió al quiosco y señalo imaginándose como era aquel entonces

-Suena bien, en Dreamworks los bailes los hacemos en el gimnasio y eso si tenemos suerte-

-No suena tan mal…- Elsa se sentó y le dio una mordida a su manzana

-No, creo que no-

-Entonces, volviendo al tema de la comida, ¿Qué te gusta?-

-Pues…- Jack pensó unos momentos mientras bebía de su jugo –me gusta el jugo- Elsa rio

-Jack-

-La pizza y el cereal-

-¿Eso es todo?- ella lo miro sorprendida

-Ah y el chocolate, amo el chocolate-

-Igual que a Anna- Elsa rodo los ojos –a mí también me gusta pero entre el chocolate y la vainilla prefiero la vainilla-

-¿En serio? Yo odio la vainilla-

-¿Por qué?- Elsa pregunto sin entender –Huele tan bien-

-Pero el chocolate es el chocolate, no puedes competir contra eso-

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y ambos chicos se hicieron amigos, entre ellos había confianza y se divertían mucho con la nieve y chistes.

Y no solo eso, se dieron cuenta de que funcionaban muy bien como equipo, cada que podían se reunían y hacían las tareas juntos; para sorpresa de Elsa, Jack era un tipo muy listo, a excepción de matemáticas, pero era un genio en historia e idiomas, de todas las personas que había conocido en su vida él era el que más idiomas hablaba, inclusive hablaba noruego.

En fin, ambos hablaban cuando podían y digo podían porque también se daban el tiempo para sus amigos y para otras cosas, Hipo y Anna eran los únicos que sabían de esta amistad y no les importaba, se alegraban de que ellos estuvieran felices; pero por otro lado tantas faltas inusuales al almuerzo hacían dudar a algunas chicas, entre ellas su prima y Merida.

-Hipo, ¿está mal si invito a Elsa a salir?- Jack le pregunto a su fiel amigo mientras ambos veían televisión en casa de Hipo el viernes por la noche

-Awwww, el pequeño Jacky quiere tener una cita-

-Cállate- le gruño –No me refiero a una cita, solo salir-

-Ah, ¿Cómo una reunión casual?- dijo comprendiendo a su amigo

-Exacto, eres el único que me entiende Hipo- Jack extendió el puño cerrado e Hipo lo choco

-¿Y entonces, planeas invitarla?-

-¿Te parece una buena idea?-

-Es un suicidio… pero te apoyo- Jack tomo el galón de jugo que tenía a un costado y bebió para darse ánimos, se limpió los labios y exhalo sintiéndose fuerte.

-Okey, lo hare- Jack tomo el control de la TV y pulso el botón "mute" y luego tomo su celular y busco a Elsa en su agenda –Ten, márcale- Jack le arrojo el celular a Hipo

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?-

-Por favor- Jack inclino la cabeza dispuesto a usar su arma mortal contra el chico de la pierna metálica pero él actuó antes de que pudiera hacerlo

-¡Bien! Pero es la última vez- Hipo selecciono el número, oprimió el botón de llamar y cuando comenzó a sonar le dio el teléfono a Jack, no sin antes poner el altavoz para poder escuchar todo

 **-Hola-** la voz de Elsa al otro lado de la línea resonó por la bocina

 **-Hola, ¿puedes hablar?-** Del otro lado de la línea, Elsa estaba con su hermana menor en pijama en un maratón de películas.

 **-Aguarda…-** ella tapo el celular para que no pudieran escucharla del otro lado y le susurro a su hermana –Anna, es Jack-

-¿Te está llamando?- dijo sorprendida

-Sí-

-Ponlo en altavoz- Anna se apresuró a decirle a su hermana y ella obedeció, mientras Anna puso en pausa la película – **Listo, perdón por eso-**

 **-Descuida, solo te hablo porque… quería saber si, si tú querías salir-** Anna trataba de no perder el control.

 **-¿Salir?-**

 **-Sí, una "salida casual", no una cita-**

 **-Oh, ya veo-** Ella miro a su hermana en busca de un consejo y ella solo asintió animándola **–Suena divertido, ¿Mañana?-**

 **-A las seis, paso por ti-**

 **-Bien, nos vemos-**

 **-Adiós-** Jack termino la llamada

-Pensé que no querías una cita-

-Y no la quiero-

-¿Y entonces por qué vas a pasar por ella?-

Jack se quedó procesando lo que su amigo le había hecho ver -Tienes razón… la llamare para corregir-

-¡No!, no puedes hacer eso- Hipo le arrebato el celular y lo tiro lejos

-¡Oye!, eso es caro-

-Perdón, fue por la intensidad del momento-

.

.

.

Elsa terminaba de vestirse son sus jeans y una blusa de chiffon color durazno, estaba lo suficientemente arreglada para "una salida casual", como lo llamaba Jack.

En la sala Anna leía una revista de moda mientras mensajeaba con sus amigas y Kristoff, justo cuando estaba a punto de contestar un mensaje el timbre del apartamento sonó, se puso de pie y se fijó por la mirilla para ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron –Esta es mi oportunidad- dijo decidida a hacer lo siguiente.

-Hola- Abrió la puerta saludando a Jack

-Emmm, Anna ¿verdad?- dijo recordando a la chica de trenzas

-Así es, adelante, Elsa casi termina-

-Mmh, no sé si…- Antes de que pudiera terminar fue arrastrado al interior por Anna, quien cerró la puerta recargándose contra ella para bloquearle la salida al pobre Jack.

-Dime… Jack- Miro de arriba abajo el conjunto de ropa de Jack, una camiseta negra sobre un suéter gris y sus Converse viejos

-Dime Jack, ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con tu hermana?- Jack lo miro confuso

-¿Con mi…?- Anna se dio cuenta del error y sacudió la cabeza

-Es decir… ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con MI hermana?- Ella se cruzó de brazos, levanto la quijada y lo miro directo a los ojos

-Ummm, pues pensaba que podríamos ir a patinar en hielo y después tal vez…-

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo- Anna se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro

-Escucha…- Jack con la menor cantidad de contacto físico alejo a Anna –primero que nada… el espacio personal es muy importante para mí, esta área no se invade- Señalo su alrededor –Y si es porque soy de Dreamworks, CREEME que JAMAS haría algo para lastimarla a ella o a alguien más, eso de Disney vs Dramworks es una tontería para mí-

-Pues no fue lo que Kristoff me conto-

-Princesa, te juro que Elsa de verdad me agrada, es una buena amiga y es todo lo que busco, jamás le haría daño- Jack la miro con sinceridad a los ojos y cuando lo hizo, Anna sorpresivamente se sintió tranquila y sin palabras, relajo la postura y sonrió.

-Anna, ¿Dónde dejaste mi sostén rosado?- Elsa salió de su habitación en busca de su hermana sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Jack

-¿Ya lo buscaste junto a las pantis de ositos?- Respondió Jack mientras reía a carcajadas

-¡Anna!- Elsa corrió a esconderse a su cuarto llena de vergüenza

-¡Lo siento!- Anna la siguió para disculparse

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?- Elsa regaño a su hermana menor

-Lo lamento, solo quería hablar con él-

-¿Cómo voy a verlo a los ojos?-

-No pasa nada, vamos- Anna empujo a su hermana por la espalda fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta para que no pudiera volver a entrar.

Elsa miro a Jack que observaba una fotografía de ella y sus amigas –Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Está bien, ¿nos vamos?- Elsa asintió

Ambos bajaron por el ascensor y tomaron el metro -¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Elsa curiosa

-Ya veras, ya casi llegamos-

Cuando bajaron caminaron un par de cuadras hasta la pista de patinaje de la cuidad, donde se llevaban a cabo las competencias de patinajes, hockey y actividades recreativas navideñas.

-¿La pista de patinaje?, ya son las siete, cerraron hace una hora- dijo decepcionada

-Lo sé- Jack le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta la puerta trasera

-¿Qué haces?-

Jack saco de su bolsillo unas llaves –El capitán del equipo de hockey de Dreamoworks siempre tiene las llaves del lugar para poder entrenar los fines de semana, ¿adivina quién es el capitán?- hizo tintinear las llaves

-Pero, ¿no hay problema con el dueño?-

-Nop, es amigo mío, Lucio Best- Jack abrió la puerta e hizo una seña para que pasara ella

-Oh, entonces supongo que está bien- ella entro con timidez

Una vez en el interior Elsa se asombró de estar aquí en verano, solo venia aquí en invierno para practicar el patinaje artístico.

-¿Lista?- él le extendió unos patines, los tomo y se sentó a ponérselos

-Lista- Elsa se puso de pie y camino hasta la pista en donde ya la esperaba Jack –Jack ¿Qué haces?- vio sorprendida como el chico caminaba desclaso por el hielo.

-Es más fácil patinar así-

-Jack, eres muy raro- Elsa entro en la pista y ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente por la pista

-Todos estos días hemos hablado mucho pero casi no sé nada de ti y tú sabes mucho de mí-

-Pues no hay mucho que saber-

-Dices que eres de Burgess-

-Así es-

-Tu familia es Tooth, Bunny, Norte y Sandy-

-Ignora los nombres raros-

-Tu mejor amigo es Hipo, el vikingo-

-Yup-

-Te gusta muy poca comida, adoras el chocolate- él asintió

-Y te gusta patinar descalzo y tienes poderes de nieve y vuelas-

-Umh, sí-

-Háblame más de ti-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Lo que sea-

Jack tenía que ser cuidadoso de revelar cualquier detalle de su vida como espíritu –Conozco muchos lugares, me gusta acampar al aire libre, me gustan los niños, no me gusta estar solo ni ser ignorado y no le digas a nadie pero le dedico más tiempo a la exfoliación y a mi cabello que a los deportes- dijo susurrándole, Elsa rio cubriéndose los labios con una mano.

-De todos los lugares en los que has estado, ¿Cuál es el mejor?-

-Aquí-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí… hubo un tiempo en que sentía que mi existencia no tenía sentido, no sabía quién era y estaba solo, después conocí a mis tutores y las cosas cambiaron pero… por algún razón el vacío, el vacío seguía ahí- dijo suspirando al recordar aquel sentimiento –Y entonces llegue aquí, hice amigos, conocí muchas cosas y todo fue diferente y todo eso hizo que esta cuidad se hiciera el mejor lugar del mundo porque aquí siento que soy alguien-

Elsa suspiro –Te entiendo, en Arendelle me sentía tan sola y atrapada, cuando llegue aquí tuve miedo de que la gente se asustara por mis poderes pero no lo hicieron… ellos me aceptaron y me hizo sentir libre-

-En definitiva, Kartis City es un lugar especial-

-Lo es-

-Entonces… ¿patinaje artístico? ¿Eres buena?- Elsa rio

-Observa y aprende- comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y a dar giros y piruetas con habilidad para terminar con una reverencia, Jack aplaudió y la animo

-¡Grandioso!, ¡Fabuloso!, señorita Arendelle, usted es magnífica-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-

-Ahora veo porque nunca nos llevamos el trofeo de patinaje artístico-

-Bueno, a decir verdad, Astrid lo hace muy bien. ¿Y qué tal tú?-

-Se me da más el hockey- Se encogió de hombros

-Vamos, inténtalo- Elsa lo tomo por las muñecas y lo arrastro

-No, yo no hago giros y piruetas- dijo él deteniéndose

-¿Y qué tal una guerra de bolas de nieve?-

-Eso sí es tentador-

.

.

.

-¡Lo siento tanto!-

-Está bien princesa- Jack se hacía presión con un pedazo de tela en la sien sangrante -¿Sabes?, retiro lo dicho, si eres como las otras chicas, creo que ni Brutilda o Astrid podrían haberme hecho tanto daño-

-Lo lamento tanto- Elsa se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza. Ambos habían estado jugando con bolas de nieve y todo iba muy bien hasta que Elsa lanzo una enorme bola de nieve hacia Jack, no, esta no lo golpeo pero si le falto el tiempo para reaccionar, termino resbalándose y golpeándose contra la pared de contención en la parte metálica.

-Hey, es broma, estoy bien, soy jugador de hockey y futbol esto es como cosquillas para mí-

-Fue tonto de mi parte, te has hecho daño por mi culpa-

-El sangrado se detuvo, ¿ves?- él se retiró el pañuelo y esto solo le provoco a Elsa más preocupación al ver la herida.

-Elsa…-

-No puedo verte así, tengo que hacer algo, vamos al hospital-

-Cálmate, no tomes medidas drásticas para algo sin importancia-

-Ay… déjame ver- Jack inclino la cabeza para que ella pudiera acercarse, ella con cuidado palpo alrededor de la herida pero al parecer no con el suficiente cuidado; Jack reacciono con una mueca de dolor -¡Lo siento!-

Después de esto ella insistió que se detuvieran a una farmacia para comprar banditas y alcohol, después se sentaron en la banca de un pequeño parque con la noche ya sobre ellos.

-Esto puede arder un poco- ella con una mota de algodón mojado en alcohol limpio la herida, Jack trataba de no reaccionar con dolor por no hacer sentir peor a Elsa –Ahora te pondré un parche- saco la gran bandita cuadrada e hizo a un lado el cabello de él para colocarla sobre la herida –Listo- Elsa se sintió más tranquila.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa volando-

-Oh, es verdad, ya son las nueve… ¿podemos quedarnos un rato aquí?-

A Jack le extraño esta petición -¿En serio?-

-Sí, no quiero que te esfuerces aun-

-Bien…- después de minutos de silencio a Jack no se le ocurría nada para decir –Umh, dime ¿quieres jugar un juego?- Jack saco de la bolsa de papel las gomitas que habían comprado en la farmacia junto con lo demás

-¿Qué jugamos?-

-Yo nunca, nunca ¿lo conoces?- Elsa negó con la cabeza

-Bueno, uno de los dos dice una frase como "yo nunca, nunca he reprobado alguna materia", si es algo que alguno haya hecho tiene que comer un dulce y si nunca lo has hecho no comes nada-

-Oh, lo entiendo- ella se giró un poco para poder verlo de frente

-¿Lista?- Elsa asintió –Bien, yo primero; yo nunca, nunca he robado- Jack tomo una gomita y se la hecho a la boca, Elsa lo miro atónita –No me mires así, recuerda que siempre estuve solo, robaba cosas que necesitaba-

-Está bien, lo entiendo; Yo nunca, nunca he dañado a alguien con mis poderes- Jack y Elsa tomaron una gomita y se la masticaron en sus bocas -¿Tu a quién?- pregunto Elsa

Jack suspiro recordando todas aquellas personas que han muerto en tormentas y nevadas –A varias personas, no las concia pero eran personas- Elsa asintió -¿Y tú?-

-A mi hermana y a mi reino-

-Es difícil; yo nunca, nunca he bebido alcohol- Ninguno de los dos comió nada

-Yo nunca, nunca me he comido los mocos- Jack la miro de forma extraña

-Kristoff dice que todos los hombres lo hacen-

-Qué asco- Jack tuvo arcadas al pensar en eso –Yo nunca, nunca me he enamorado- la bolsa de gomitas nuevamente permaneció intacta

-¿No?- Pregunto Elsa y Jack negó con la cabeza –Yo nunca, nunca he besado a nadie-

-¿No?- Elsa sonrió con vergüenza y negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?-

-Supongo que mi hermana tiene razón, estoy muy ocupada en otras cosas que olvido las cosas importantes; ¿y tú?-

-No lo sé… supongo que es porque nunca he encontrado a alguien-

-¿Tu?, ¿es broma?, eres el chico perfecto… bueno eso dicen todas- Elsa corrigió lo dicho

-Yo no lo veo así-

-¿Y qué tipo de chica te gustaría?- pregunto ella con timidez

-Solo estoy seguro que si alguna vez llegara a enamorarme es porque esa persona seria única-

-Awww, eres un romántico empedernido- Elsa rio

-No te burles- Jack recargo su mano en la cabeza de ella mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro –Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, hora de irnos-

-Bien-

Jack voló hasta el apartamento de Elsa y la dejo en la entrada.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Elsa fue recibida por Anna y Rapunzel, Elsa asustada no supo cómo reaccionar

-¿Qué…?-

-Ya lo sé todo- dijo Rapunzel con su habitual amabilidad

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Yo le conté lo de Jack-

-¡Anna!, ¿Por qué?-

-Relájate, ella te apoya-

-Eso no importa- Elsa tomo de las muñecas a su prima y hermana y las hizo sentarse en el sillón –Esto es algo "delicado", nadie más puede enterarse, ¿entendido?- ella las señalo con el dedo a modo de reprimenda y las dos asintieron

-Lo prometo- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Nada de decirle a Kristoff, Eugene ni siquiera Merida y ninguna de los demás alumnos- ambas chicas volvieron a asentir

-¿Entonces cómo te fue?-

Elsa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa –Bien- Anna y Punzie se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a gritar de la emoción

-¡Te gusta!- Ambas comenzaron a girar alrededor de Elsa tomadas de la mano

-No me gusta, es mi amigo solo eso- Elsa con un suave golpe karateca rompió el agarre de su hermana y prima

-Eso dices porque aún no te has dado cuenta- dijo Anna –cuando te des cuenta de que te guste lo sabrás-

-¿Y según ustedes, como es que me daré cuenta?-

-Pues…. Es difícil de describir, tal vez te des cuenta cuando lo veas usando un traje de príncipe y cantando una hermosa canción mientras un rayo de luz lo ilumina y el sonido de un piano romántico ambienta el lugar- Rapunzel dijo con voz soñadora

-¡Sí!- Anna abrazo a su prima

-Están locas- Elsa entro a su habitación a ponerse la pijama y sus pantuflas -¿Te quedaras a dormir Rapunzel?-

-¡Claro!, tendremos una pijamada en familia-

.

.

.

Hipo abrió la puerta, era domingo y Astrid estaba con él –Hola, Jack- recibo con alegría a su amigo

-Hola Hip- Jack entro y vio a Astrid sentada en el sillón –Hola, Astrid. Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que hagan cuando están solos pero necesito a Hipo-

-Bien, de todas formas tengo que ir a hacer tarea. Nos vemos Jacky- Astrid estaba por darle un golpe a Jack en la cabeza cuando vio la herida -¿Qué te paso?-

-Me golpeé-

-¿Tu solo?- Jack asintió –Ten más cuidado- con esto ella se fue.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Necesito ayuda con la tarea de algebra- Jack señalo el cuaderno y el libro que llevaba en la mano

-Okey, siéntate- Jack lo hizo e Hipo fue a la cocina por comida –Necesitaremos muchos refuerzos para poderte hacer entender-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-Aquí tienes- Hipo puso dos tazones uno con palomitas para él y el otro con cereal para Jack –Tu favorito-

-Gracias- Jack tomo un par de Cheerios

-Ah, no me has contado como te fue anoche-

-Tú dime- Jack señalo la herida en su sien

-¡Ella te hizo eso!-

-No a propósito, fue un accidente-

-Se debió de haber asustado mucho-

-No tienes ni idea, no paraba de pedirme perdón-

-Pero en general, estuvo bien ¿verdad?-

-Sí, demasiado bien. Patinamos, tuvimos una pelea con bolas de nieve y después del golpe, jugamos a "yo nunca, nunca"-

-¿Y estas feliz?-

-Sí y eso me preocupa-

-¿Por qué?-

-… ¿Cómo supiste que amabas a Astrid?-

-Pues… ella llevaba una cubeta y hubo una explosión de fuego-

-¿Hablas en sentido figurado?-

-No, literalmente, hubo una explosión, lo único que pude pensar fue en ella y lo hermosa y fuerte que era-

-Bueno, mientras no haya explosiones, estoy a salvo-

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto sentir algo por ella?-

-Porque es mi amiga, duh, las amigas son solo eso-

Hipo rodo los ojos, su amigo era un necio -¿Y Chimuelo?- pregunto Jack, a él le encantaba ver al enorme dragón que era tan amigable

-Esta atrás- Chimuelo también había viajado desde Berk, obviamente no iba a dejar a su dueño, también tuvo que acompañarlo -Cuando terminemos esto ¿quieres volar un rato?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Hipo estaba ansioso por volar

 **Respondiendo a comentarios: está bien si no entienden porque Jack estuvo en Arendelle porque es algo que se explicara después pero por ahora tengan en mente esto: Jack es un espíritu y siempre l será.**

 **Spoiler:** **Habrá una explosión el próximo capítulo.**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y no tardare en actualizar, por cierto pronto habrá Sullivan vs Shrek**


	8. La obra de teatro y el festival

_**CAPITULO 8**_ _ **La obra de teatro y el festival**_

 **FINALES DE SEPTIEMBRE**

-No te muevas Jack- La chica pelirroja de tranza gruesa ajustaba el traje de príncipe

-Princesa, yo no tengo tiempo para esto- Protesto Jack

-Claro que lo tienes- Shrek apareció –te exonero de todos los entrenamientos-

-No puedes hacer eso-

-Claro que sí, eres el único de nosotros que no necesita esas cosas para ser un buen jugador, necesitamos un príncipe para la obra y tú tienes todo el paquete-

-¿Y por qué no Hipo?, el también tiene "todo el paquete"-

-¡Horrendo!, recita algo de Shakespeare para nuestro Jacky- Shrek llamo a Hipo quien estaba al otro lado de la sala haciendo el vestuario en una máquina de coser, él emocionado se puso de pie

\- ¡Tal torrente de luz brotaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a media noche, y entonar su canción como si hubiese venido la aurora! Ahora pone la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre?- Hipo movía con exageración los brazos y se movía de un lado a otro haciendo caras y gestos raros.

-Ya veo- Jack puso una mirada de fastidio ante la patética actuación de su amigo

-Listo, aquí está tu guion y tus canciones, apréndelos y mañana ensayaremos- Le dijo la princesa Fiona. El papel de la princesa sería interpretado por Astrid.

-Bien- Jack se resignó y camino hasta el salón de música a practicar, hoy era día libre de clases, todos estaban ocupados por el festival que se llevaría a cabo el viernes, Dreamworks haría una obra, tendría algunos puestos de juegos y otras cosas, Disney haría un concierto, pondiran puestos de comida y también algunas otras cosas. Apenas era martes pero el tiempo corría y tenían que alistar los puestos, juegos y escenarios, este era un evento importante ya que se juntaría fondos para la fiesta de disfraces de Halloween y el tan esperado baile de invierno.

.

.

.

Elsa terminaba de arreglar los manteles de las mesas para el "mini café" que pondrían, mientras ella reflexionaba sobre como la amistad con Jack había evolucionado tanto, además del hecho de que las peleas entre Dreamworks y Disney habían disminuido, por esa razón se decidió llevar a cabo este evento, si las cosas seguían yendo igual de bien tal vez algún día Jack y Elsa podrían almorzar juntos en la cafetería en compañía de sus amigos o tal vez ser algo mas...

-Ser algo mas- dijo Elsa pensando en voz alta, ella se habia dado cuenta de que cada vez le agradaba más la idea de Jack y ella juntos

-¡Elsa!- La niña morena de ojos grandes color negro, cabello largo y lacio del mismo color y con vestido rojo con estampado de hojas blancas llego corriendo –necesito tu ayuda, ¡Stitch se volvió loco, otra vez!-

-Ay no, ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Tengo a Wilbur, Violeta, Penny y Hiro buscándolo por todas partes, por favor si lo ves atrápalo-

-Lo hare- Lilo siguió corriendo en busca de más gente que la ayudara y Elsa, salió para buscar al loquito de Stitch

 _-You're in my arms_

 _And all the world is calm_

 _The music playing on for only two_

 _So close together_

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close to feeling alive-_

Elsa reconoció al instante la voz de Jack proveniente del salón de música y camino hasta este para poder apreciar mejor el espectáculo.

 _-A life goes by_

 _Romantic dreams must die_

 _So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

 _So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

 _And now forever I know_

 _All that I want is to hold you…-_ Jack se dio cuenta de la presencia de Elsa –So close- dijo perdiendo toda la inspiración

-¿Elsa?- Elsa quiso salir corriendo al escuchar su voz llamarla

-Oh, ¡perdón!, no fue mi intención molestarte, estaba en el pasillo y te escuche y quise… pero lo lamento-

-Está bien, descuida. ¿Qué haces?-

-Nada…. Solo-solo pasaba, pasaba y yo…- Estaba tan enloquecida que no lograba formar oraciones.

-¿Todo bien?, te vez roja-

-Estoy bien es solo que…- Elsa respiro hondo y entro a la habitación -¿Recuerdas a Stitch?, pues al parecer anda suelto por ahí con una antorcha tratando de quemar cosas-

-Uy, es hora del almuerzo ¿almorzamos juntos?-

-S-sí- dijo nerviosa -¿Y ese traje?-

-¿Qué no lo sabes?, ahora soy un príncipe- Jack hizo una reverencia ante ella y tomo su mano –Tal vez ahora podre ser digno de usted, su majestad- Las mejillas de Elsa ardieron en llamas

-Yo…- "Rayos, ¿Por qué me hace sentir así?" pensó.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada?- Jack le pregunto a Elsa quien no paraba de caminar en círculos haciendo sonar sus zapatillas rojas que combinaban con su vestido azul.

-No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar- Jack dejo su jugo a un lado y coloco su mano en la frente de ella

-¿Te sientes bien?, porque estas muy roja- su tacto frio la hizo sentirse nerviosa, tan nerviosa que al tratar de retroceder el tacón de uno de sus zapatos se atoro en una grieta en la madera haciéndola caer hacia atrás de sentón y con ella también cayo él por tratar de salvarla

-Te dije que esa no es ropa adecuada para la escuela- Jack levanto la vista y se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de ella "Esos ojos" pensó Jack, "¿Por qué me hacen enloquecer tanto?"

-Elsa- sintió la suave mano de ella contra su hombro y vio su cabello despeinado, quería tanto poder pasar sus dedos entre este, ella hacia que hasta la vainilla fuera lo mejor de este mundo para él.

Allá a lo lejos Stitch corría gritando como maniático con una antorcha y una lata de aerosol en la otra mano, combinando aquel fuego con el contenido de la lata creo una gran explosión que le divertido mucho, ambos jóvenes interrumpieron aquellos pensamientos para su atención en el chico de cabello azul y despeinado provocando aquella explosión.

-Ay no- trago saliva con nerviosismo –Elsa…-

-Jack- ella susurro

-Hay que irnos, los de Disney no tardaran en venir a causa de la explosión- él recupero la compostura y se puso de pie, esta vez no le ofreció ayuda a Elsa

Ella se puso de pie por su cuenta y comenzó a caminar, Jack por su parte tomo otro camino para no correr riesgo de que los vieran juntos pero más que nada para alejarse de ella, tenía que estar a solas y aclarar sus sentimientos, Elsa igual.

.

.

.

-Jack, ¡Jack!- Hipo despertó a su amigo del trance

-Uh, lo siento- Con su arco y flecha en mano tenso la cuerda y dejo ir la flecha, esta paso varios centímetros por arriba del blanco

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- dijo Hipo decepcionado de su amigo –Sabes, estoy arrepintiéndome de haberte dejado hablar con Elsa, desde que la conoces has estado muy mal-

Jack no escucho y lanzo otra flecha, esta fue a parar arriba de la cabeza de Patán quien estaba recargado en un árbol -¡Mira a donde apuntas, flacucho!-

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, me voy- Jack soltó el arco y tomo su mochila para volver a casa.

Caminaba por el estacionamiento cuando se encontró con Elsa abriendo su pequeño auto Spark celeste en compañía de su hermana.

Ambos se vieron tratando de decirse algo pero las palabras no salían -¡Vamos Elsa!, despídete de tu novio o llegaremos tarde- dijo Anna riendo.

Elsa vio como a Jack se le encendían las mejillas, él con pena se cubrió y salió corriendo.

Corrió hasta llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola de un portazo, se dejó caer en el sofá

-Bien… ella me gusta- Admitió -¿Y ahora qué?-

-¿Debería decírselo? ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?-

-Agh, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?- puso sus manos a los costados de su cabeza desesperado por no saber qué hacer.

.

.

.

El viernes había llegado; la semana corrió rápido para todos con los preparativos del festival, aunque para Jack duro una eternidad porque por más que quería acercarse a Elsa ella se alejaba o escondía –Fui muy malo con ella, debí de haberla ayudado a levantarse, debí de haberla acompañado a su casillero-

-Estúpido- Jack golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta de su casillero

-¿Y qué culpa tiene el pobre casillero?- Fue sorprendido por la voz de Astrid quien estaba vestida con el vestuario de princesa

-Lamento que hayas visto eso-

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí. Te ves muy bien- Jack aprecio el hermoso vestido de terciopelo rojo que llevaba Astrid

-Gracias- ella le sonrió –Recuerda que nuestra presentación es a las cinco- Jack miro el reloj de su celular, apenas eran las doce, todavía había tiempo de sobra.

-Estaré ahí, ¿Dónde está Hipo?-

-Está molesto- Astrid se recargo a un lado de su amigo

-¿Por la escena del beso?- Para empeorar su situación, Hipo se había puesto celoso al leer el guion y darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo y su novia tendrían que besarse, no se portó violento pero si muy distante.

-Sí, no importa cuántas veces le haya dicho que es solo actuación sigue sin créeme- Se veía que Astrid se sentía mal por herir a Hipo.

-Mujeres- dijo Jack con una sonrisa

-Lo sé- Astrid rio -¿Y tú?, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Últimamente te he visto deprimido-

-… Me gusta una chica-

-Ahhh, ya salió el peine- Astrid se vio muy interesada -¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Tiene novio?-

-No, mucho peor… Es de Disney-

-Oh…- Astrid era de aquellos que sí se tomaba un poco en serio la rivalidad entre las dos escuelas pero Jack era su amigo -¿Y eso que?-

Jack la vio sorprendido -¿No está mal?-

-¿Está mal querer a alguien?-

-Pues… no-

-Entonces qué más da de que escuela sea, después de todo este es el último año-

-Ese es otro problema- dijo en voz baja

-¿Eh?- Astrid no lo escucho muy bien

-De todas formas ella no quiere hablarme ahora, cuando trato de acercarme ella se va-

-Tal vez ella también tiene miedo-

-Estas diciendo que puede que ella también sienta lo mismo por mí-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Entonces qué hago?-

-Búscala y dile lo que sientes-

-Eso hare. Gracias Astrid-

.

.

.

Elsa esperaba en el baño a que Rapunzel terminara de vestirse para ella también cambiarse al uniforme que usarían para atender a los clientes del café, esperaba recargada en un pilar mientras dos chicas de Dreamworks, una pelirroja y una de pelo castaño conversaban tranquilamente

-Rita, ¿iras a ver la obra?-

-¡Claro!, ¿Cómo voy a perderme algo tan monumental?- Respondió Vanessa

-¿Lo dices por el beso?-murmuro Rita pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Elsa no la escuchara

-Oí que Abadejo tuvo un ataque de celos por ese beso-

-Yo también lo oí y no lo culpo después de todo Jack es el chico más lindo de la escuela y si yo fuera Astrid también tendría serias dudas sobre mi relación con mi novio-

Ambas chicas rieron -¿Quién sabe?, tal vez y a Jack le guste tanto el beso que termine enamorándose de Astrid-

El rostro de Elsa se tornó rojo y esta vez por un sentimiento nuevo para ella… celos. Rita y Vanessa salieron del baño y Rapunzel también salió del cubículo -¿Cómo me veo?- señalando la falda larga color morada y la blusa negra con delantal blanco -¿Qué, que sucede?- vio a su prima apretar con las uñas el uniforme que llevaba en sus manos -¿Elsa?- Ella de verdad se preocupó cuando Elsa comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué sucede Elsa?, ¿no te gusta el color? Podemos cambiarlo- dijo refiriéndose a la falda azul del uniforme de Elsa

-No es eso- Negó con la cabeza

-¿Es algo que puedas contarme?- Elsa asintió, Rapunzel miro debajo de los cubículos cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escuchar -¿Es sobre Jack?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues… es algo obvio-

-¿Escuchaste lo que acaban de decir?-

-Ah, lo del beso en la obra- dijo comprendiendo

-No quiero, no quiero que él la bese porque conozco a Astrid y ella es hermosa-

-Tú también eres hermosa- Elsa negó con la cabeza

-Solo soy una amiga para él-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Elsa no supo que responder -¿Lo ves?, no lo sabes… dime ¿él te gusta?- Elsa asintió

-Él me gusta mucho- Finalmente logro admitirlo en voz alta

-Entonces díselo- Su prima la abrazo

-¿Y si yo no le gusto?-

-No digas eso… ¿se lo dirás?- Elsa e limpio las lágrimas con la muñeca.

-Tratare- dijo nerviosa, tomo sus cosas y se metió al cubículo a cambiarse

.

.

.

-¡Esta es la última escena!- grito Fiona alertando a todos para que cambiaran la escenografía –Todo está quedando muy bien Jack- Jack daba un último repaso a sus líneas antes de salir a escena

-Sí-

-Recuerda, es la escena del beso, con ella cerramos el telón asa que no te pongas nervioso Y SIGUE EL GUION-Le advirtió Fiona.

-¡Jack!, sales en cinco- Gato le hizo una seña

-Bien, Astrid- Jack se puso en su lugar frente a Astrid y al fondo pudo ver a su mejor amigo como aldeano mirándolos con algo de tristeza.

El telón se abrió –Edward, por favor, ¡no lo hagas! No podría soportar perderte- La obra era sobre un príncipe y una princesa de reinos enemigos que se conocían y se enamoraban. A ella la querían obligar a casarse con alguien más y Jack, el príncipe del reino enemigo, decidía pelear por ella contra Shrek, el prometido de la princesa, esta pelea se desarrollaba en un acantilado improvisado en una tarima sobre el escenario.

-¡Prepárate!- Grito Shrek desenvainando la espada de utilería.

-Tengo que hacerlo…- Jack miro a Astrid y luego al público, se sorprendió al ver a Elsa entrar y tomar asiento en uno de los lugares disponibles "concéntrate", se dijo a sí mismo –Así estaremos juntos- Jack se alejó de ella y desenvaino su espada y la pelea coreografiada comenzó, si bien se veía muy real en realidad era todo fingido y bien planeado para que nadie resultara herido.

La pelea llego al punto en el que Shrek tumbaba a Jack con un corte en el estómago y se preparaba para darle el golpe final -¡No!- Astrid se interpuso poniéndose en frente de Jack siendo ella la que resulta "atravesada" por la espada.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Shrek se tiro de rodillas agarrándose el pecho con desesperación, se dejó caer al "abismo" pero en realidad cayó en un colchón detrás de la tarima, representando la muerte del antagonista.

-Princesa- Jack se arrastró hasta Astrid quien yacía en el suelo

"Es muy bueno" pensó Elsa al ver actuar con tanta facilidad a Jack –Princesa- Jack tomo a Astrid entre sus brazos, los "aldeanos" se amontonaban a su alrededor como espectadores de la horrible tragedia.

-Estarás bien- Elsa comenzó a sentirse mal al presenciar la escena, ella decidió venir porque quería que Jack supiera que lo apoyaba pero ahora que estaba aquí, había cambiado de opinión.

-Edward, quiero que sepas que…-

-Shhh, no, no te despidas-

-Por favor… bésame- "Pensé que podría ver esto pero no puedo", Elsa se puso de pie y salió prácticamente corriendo, Jack pudo ver esto…

"No puedo hacer esto" pensó él –No- Los espectadores reaccionaron con sorpresa ante tal respuesta.

-¿No?- Pregunto Astrid enojada

-No puedo hacerlo…- Jack volteo buscando a Hipo –no puedo hacerlo porque en realidad usted no me ama… su corazón pertenece a aquel aldeano- Jack señalo a Hipo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara

-acércate- dijo y al ver que Hipo no se movía decidió ser más severo -¡Que te acerques!- dijo con furia e Hipo obedeció

-¡Que está haciendo!- Grito Fiona furiosa -¡Voy a detenerlo!- Gato la detuvo

-No, no puedes hacer eso, si lo haces entonces esta obra en realidad habrá sido un caos-

-Ten, vivan una feliz vida- Jack entrego a Astrid en los brazos de Hipo, acto seguido se puso de pie y "salto" por el acantilado haciendo el signo de la paz, esto ocasiono la risa entre el publico.

-¡Jack!- Fiona grito furiosa tratando de alcanzarlo pero él la esquivo y corrió fuera del teatro, tenía que alcanzar a SU princesa.

-¡ELSA!- Jack grito con todas sus fuerzas al verla a lo lejos, ella lo escucho "No puede ser" pensó dándose vuelta para verlo correr hacia ella.

-¿Jack?, ¿Qué haces?- Jack se detuvo frente a ella, la miro por unos instantes sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Elsa lo miro sin saber muy bien lo que trataba de decir –en una cita-

El corazón de Elsa palpito "Me está pidiendo una cita" -¿Una cita?-

Jack asintió –¿Qué hay de Astrid?-

-¿Eh?, es solo una obra, no porque la iba a besar significa que me gustaba o me iba a gustar, es la novia de mi mejor amigo-

-¿Entonces si la besaste?- dijo con decepción

Jack sonrió al darse cuenta de que Elsa estaba celosa –No-

Elsa levanto la mirada sorprendida tratando de no sonreír de felicidad -¿no?- no pudo contener la sonrisa.

-¿Te hace feliz?-

-… ¡Sí!, ¡no!, ¿Por qué habría de sentir algo respecto a eso?- cruzo los brazos tratando de disimular

Jack se acercó a Elsa y se inclinó plantando un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla izquierda de ella –Tu… tú me gustas mucho- Admitió

Elsa sonrió e hizo algo que nunca en su vida se imaginó que haría, salto rodeándolo con sus brazos –Tu también me gustas- Aliviada de que Jack sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Él sonrió y la abrazo también, el abrazo que tanto necesitaba, el que le hacía saber que todo estaría bien y que este era un nuevo comienzo.

-Perdón- Elsa se dio cuenta de que había invadido aquel espacio personal que tan preciado era para Jack –Fue algo muy irrespetuoso de mi parte-

Jack rio -Dado las circunstancias creo que esto será algo muy común entre nosotros, así que deja de disculparte- Él se acercó y la abrazo de nuevo.

 **Canción: So close J** **on Mclaughlin**

 **Creo que en el capítulo pasado tuve un error en la escena de las gomitas… uh, bueno ustedes entendieron XD a veces me pasa eso de que me da un no sé qué y escribo cosas que no.**

 **Creo que este capítulo estuvo muy simple, o no se siento que pude haber hecho un mejor trabajo :/**

 **Perdón.**

 **Por cierto aquí tenemos otra de esas cosas muy común en los animes: los festivales. A pesar de que no me guste el anime siento que la cultura de Japón es divertida e interesante y trato de combinarla con la americana y un toque de la mexicana. Pero ya que la historia se desarrolla en EU tiene que ser más americana por eso música en inglés, escuelas americanas, ciudades americanas, comida americanas y algunos modismos americanos.**

 **¿A quién le gusta el Halloween?, pues a mí me encanta y para mí no hay fecha del año que no sea buena para escribir sobre Halloween… así que ¿Por qué no en el próximo capítulo? ;)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Kiss or trick, beso o dulce.**


	9. Beso o truco

_**CAPITULO 9**_ _ **Beso o truco**_

-¡Te ves muy linda!- Anna veía con ojos soñadores a su hermana mayor con aquella falda de Chiffon color crema con estampado de flores y un lindo moño a un costado que combinaba con una blusa del mismo color.

-Pero si siempre me visto casi igual- Dijo Elsa rodando los ojos

-¡Pero la ocasión te hace ver diferente!- El timbre sonó

-Debe de ser él- Elsa se apuró a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- él la saludo casualmente con su conjunto igual de casual, una camisa azul sobre una camiseta blanca de rayas negras, jeans y sus mismos viejos zapatos confiables.

-Hola, entra mientras busco algo- él entro y Elsa fue a su habitación a buscar su celular para después volver

-¿Llevas todo?- Jack le pregunto pero la respuesta fue interrumpida por un flash proveniente de la cámara del celular de Anna, ambos voltearon a ver a la chica de trenzas sonreír con emoción al ver la foto

-¡Salió perfecta!-

-¡Anna!- Grito Elsa avergonzada

-Déjame tomar otra, voy a imprimirla y enviársela a Punzie-

-No, no te dejare hacer eso, ve a tu habitación- Elsa empujo a su hermana para que entrara en su cuarto

-¡Pero es tu primera cita, tenemos que hacer una sesión completa!- ella logro meterla dentro y cerró la puerta

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso- Elsa se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza –a veces las hermanas pueden ser algo…-

–Yo haría lo mismo si se tratara de mi hermana menor- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa

Elsa suspiro con tristeza –Tienes razón… solo está feliz por mí- ahora ella se sentía culpable por tratar así a Anna -¿Te importaría si…?-

Jack se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa –No me molesta en absoluto-

-Está bien Anna, pero solo una foto…-

.

.

.

Jack y Elsa caminaban por la calle y él reía al recordar la escena que acababa de pasar en el apartamento de las hermanas Arendelle –Te dije, Anna no sabe medirse, lo lamento tanto de seguro es algo vergonzoso y fastidioso para ti-

-Hey, te dije que no me importaba- Jack sonrió

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-

-Al cine-

-Umh, Jack no es que no me guste la idea pero ahí es a donde van todos los de la escuela-

-Lo se… por eso iremos a otro cine-

-¿Uh?, pensé que solo había un cine en la cuidad-

-Solo aguarda y veras- Ambos tomaron el metro y caminaron por una calle que era muy familiar para Elsa.

-¿Jack, que esta no es la calle de tu casa?-

-Sí… ya llegamos, bienvenida al CinemaFrost- Elsa rio

-Es tu casa-

-No, es el patio de mi casa, te dije que iríamos a un lugar que no conocías y nunca has estado aquí atrás- Jack le indico la puerta de madera pintada de blanco que daba al patio de atrás, la abrió y le cedió el paso.

-Es tan… tu- Sonrió con ternura al ver el gran patio con dos grandes árboles, un par de puffs y en la pared de la casa había una pantalla improvisada en la que se podía ver la luz del proyector.

-¿Qué película se proyectara hoy en CinemaFrost?- pregunto siguiéndole el juego

-Pues hay dos opciones, The princess bride o kill Bill-

-¿Cuál quieres ver tú?-

-The princess bride- Elsa lo miro cruzada de brazos sin creerle -¡Es en serio!, siempre lloro con esa película-

-Entonces será esa-

Elsa tomo asiento y Jack apareció con dos tazones uno con palomitas con mantequilla y el otro con chocolates m&m´s –Para ti, para mí- le extendió las palomitas quedándose él con los chocolates.

-Gracias-

.

.

.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin imprevistos, la película termino y ambos se sentaron en la gran hamaca que colgaba de los dos árboles –Tienes un gran patio-

-Sip, es aquí donde hacemos todas las fiestas de Dreamworks- Jack balanceaba la hamaca de un lado a otro con sus pies y Elsa abrazaba sus rodillas sintiendo el suave movimiento

-Ha de ser muy divertido-

-No mucho, a decir verdad las fiestas y bailes no son lo mío-

-Jack ¿Qué harás cuando termine el año?-

Jack no quiso responder con la verdad –No lo sé, ¿y tú?-

-Volveré a Arendelle- dijo con algo de tristeza

–Tienes que volver, el reino no puede quedarse sin su princesa-

-Reina-

-Cierto, reina- corrigió –Sé que esto puede sonar muy raro pero… Cuando te vayas ¿podré visitarte?-

Elsa se sintió algo asombrada de escuchar a Jack decir eso –No me gustaría que fuera de otra manera-

-Ya es tarde, tengo que llevarte a tu casa-

.

.

.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- Jack se despidió de Elsa en el pasillo.

-Sí- Jack dio media vuelta listo para irse -Jack, espera-

-¿uh?-

-Quiero decirte, quiero decirte que hoy me divertí mucho, gracias por todo- sonrió y se acercó estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, Jack ante este gesto sonrió y la abrazo.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo Elsa dándose media vuelta.

-Aguarda… casí lo olvido, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo sintiéndose torpe al pedirlo.

-… Sí, me gustaría mucho eso- Dijo con una sonrisa

-…Hasta mañana, Elsa-

-Adiós, Jack-dijo riendo.

.

.

.

-Ya casi es Halloween, que rápido pasa el tiempo-Elsa vio a su novio recargado en una de las columnas del quiosco de madera mordiendo una manzana –Lo veo y no lo creo, ¡estas comiendo!-

Jack termino de mascar –Tenia hambre-

-Eso es bueno, me preocupa que no comas como debes-

-Descuida, es algo normal- Si bien gracias al anillo era prácticamente un humano aquella parte inmortal seguía sin necesitar alimentos así que prácticamente solo comía lo que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo puede ser algo normal? ¿Has visto a Anna comer?, eso sí sería algo normal en ti-

-No te preocupes, confía en mi- Jack dejo a un lado la manzana y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella inclinándose para estar a su altura.

Al principio ambos se sentían inseguros de cómo serían las cosas entre ellos una vez que iniciaron la relación ya que ninguno de ellos había tenido novio o novia pero decidieron que no debería de ser tan diferente a como eran antes, solo que más cercanos, se podría decir.

Llevaban tres semanas desde que se hicieron pareja, salían, se divertían, se tomaban de las manos y si se sentían atrevidos tal vez un abrazo pero hasta ahora nada de besos, lo que no les preocupaba tanto pero aun así deseaban que ese momento llegara, más de una vez hubo ocasiones perfectas más sin embargo alguno de los dos siempre terminaba acobardándose.

-¿Iras a la fiesta?- le pregunto Elsa

-¿Perderme el día más divertido de todo el año?, claro que iré, ¿y tú?- Jack se sentó y siguió comiendo su manzana

-Sí, habrá muchos dulces- Elsa tomo la manzana de Jack y le dio una mordida

.

.

.

 **DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

 _ **Hola, ya estoy aquí ¿y tú?**_

Elsa leyó el mensaje de Jack mientras terminaba de arreglase

 _ **-Estoy yendo en camino**_

Elsa se puso la capa roja, labial y salió corriendo mientras se agarraba la gran falda del vestido blanco con corsé negro.

Una vez en la escuela, camino hasta el gran salón de eventos donde se llevaban a cabo los bailes, estaba decorado con temática de cementerio, busco por todas partes un indicio de Jack pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, todos estaban disfrazados e irreconocibles

 _ **-¿Dónde estás?**_

 _ **Puedo verte desde aquí**_

 _ **-Jack**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el salón de música**_

Elsa salió hacia el corredor y camino hasta el otro edificio donde estaba el salón de música, como era de noche todo estaba oscuro, nadie estaba por aquí, solo se podía ver las luces del techo, Elsa se asustó al escuchar el rechinido de una puerta

-No es nada- siguió caminando al dar la vuelta en un pasillo escucho un sonido extraño detrás de ella, era como un "tsh"

Elsa se dio vuelta para ver frente a ella un hombre con mascara de hockey, vestido con ropa rasgada y un gran machete apuntando a ella.

Ella grito con pánico y se dejó caer de espaldas al piso, cerró los ojos esperando que fuera solo una pesadilla y entonces escucho esa risa, esa risa que tan bien conocía.

-¡Jack!- le dio una pequeña patada en la espinilla

-Boo- él se levantó la máscara y se inclinó junto a ella

-¡Jack!- una vez que se le paso el gran susto comenzó a reírse

-Ven princesa- Jack la tomo de las manos y la ayudo a ponerse de pie –perdón, tenía que hacer eso- la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-De verdad pensé que eras un loco o algo así-

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-

-Las chicas y yo estaremos por ahí. ¿Y tú?-

-Esto, mi siguiente víctima es Hipo-

Elsa rodo los ojos –Trata de no asustar tanto a las personas-

-No prometo nada. ¿Nos vemos a las doce?-

-Sí – Ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes

.

.

.

-Jack, ven- Shrek llamo a Jack desde la entrada al salón

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿En qué?-

-Para una broma-

-¿Una broma?, cuenta conmigo-

-Genial, el plan es el siguiente: encerraremos a los de Disney en el salón y activaremos la alarma de incendios; se llevaran una tremenda ducha- dijo riendo Shrek, Jack le siguió la corriente con una risa nerviosa

-Y te necesito a ti en la puerta norte para cerrarla y que se mantenga así, yo cubriré la sur, Po la oeste y Patán la este-

-Bien- Jack camino para rodear el salón, una vez que estuvo lejos de los oídos curiosos saco su celular y llamo a Elsa

 **Hola, soy yo**

 **-Oh, hola ¿Qué sucede?-**

 **Escúchame princesa, necesito que salgas de ahí ahora**

 **-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?-**

 **Shrek planea una broma-** Jack hablo en voz baja

 **Va a activar la alarma de incendios y todos los que estén adentro serán rociados por los aspersores del techo, así que sal de ahí. Estaré en la puerta norte manteniéndola abierta para ti, toca tres veces y te abriré**

 **-Está bien, gracias-** Elsa colgó –Anna, Rapunzel, tenemos que salir de aquí-

-¿Eh?- preguntaron las dos chicas confundidas

-Confíen en mí- Las tres chicas caminaron hacia la puerta norte pero era demasiado tarde, la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar y los aspersores se encendieron de inmediato

-¡Están cerradas!- Todos gritaban despavoridos al ver que las puertas no abrían

-Elsa-

-Vengan- ella las guio hasta la puerta norte, del otro lado Jack esperaba impaciente la señal de Elsa

-¡Buen trabajo!- Shrek apareció detrás de él –escucha como gritan-

-¿Cuánto tiempo los tendremos ahí?-

-No mucho, solo lo suficiente- se escuchó el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta tres veces "ay no", pensó Jack

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Shrek

-Alguien está golpeando la puerta- volvió a escucharse el mismo sonido la misma cantidad de veces

-Es como si alguien…-

-Shrek, necesitamos apoyo en la puerta este- Gato llego apurado

-Andando. Que esa puerta se mantenga así, Jack- Shrek le lanzo una mirada de complicidad.

-Así será- Una vez que él se fue, Jack se bajó la máscara de hockey y abrió la puerta dejando salir a Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel, cuando salieron volvió a cerrar la puerta

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente –Te espero en el jardín- Elsa tomo a Rapunzel y a Anna de las manos y corrió con ellas.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Anna

-Mi novio-

-¿EH?- Elsa sonrió

-¿Jack?, ¿son novios?- Anna estaba muy feliz

-Sí-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- dijo Anna un poco ofendida

-Teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo-

-Ah, estoy tan feliz por ti, prima- Dijo Rapunzel feliz

-Yo también lo estoy- respondió Elsa –vayan al auto, esperare a Jack- Elsa las soltó y tomo una desviación al jardín en el área abandonada.

.

.

.

-Lamento la tardanza, vine lo más rápido que pude- Jack se quitó el abrigo al ver que Elsa todavía estaba mojada –También lamento esto, al parecer no pude sacarte a tiempo-

-Está bien-

-¡Jack!- Hipo llamo a su amigo entre los arboles del bosque.

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Los de Disney están tras nosotros, la mayoría pudo escapar pero atraparon a Shrek, tenemos que irnos-

-Es una lástima-

-Sí… esperaba bailar contigo-

-La verdad, no se bailar-

-Es sencillo-

-Algún día tienes que enseñarme-

-Lo hare, lo prometo-

-¡Jack!- Grito Hipo al ver que los de Disney se aproximaban

-Tengo que irme- Jack se armó de valor y se inclinó para besarla, Elsa, dejándose llevar por su osadía, se acercó cerrando los ojos hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron en aquel ansiado beso.

Ambos se separaron cuando sintieron necesidad de aire y rieron algo nerviosos.

-Nos vemos- Jack retrocedió chocando con una columna de madera –ups, que torpe- dijo nervioso.

Elsa vio a Jack correr hasta donde estaba Hipo mientras le gritaba emocionado -¿Viste eso? ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!-

-Bien por ti pero ¡vaya momento que escogiste!- sus voces cada vez eran menos audibles hasta finalmente desaparecer por completo.

-Mi querido Jack- Elsa se envolvió más con el abrigo que él le había dado.


	10. La feria

_**CAPITULO 10**_ _ **La feria**_

Noviembre, tiempo de cosecha, el día de gracias cerca, inicio de la temporada de hockey, patinaje artístico, el frio comienza a notarse y tiempo de feria en la ciudad.

Toda la ciudad esperaba por la feria, para los juegos mecánicos, la comida, los juegos, concursos, conciertos, desfiles, etc.

-Hey chicos, hay que prepararnos para celebrar que la temporada de hockey ya inicio, todos los de la escuela nos estamos organizando para ir a la feria- Shrek dijo sentándose en la mesa de Hipo y su grupo

-Y esta temporada volveremos a ser los campeones por tercer año consecutivo gracias a ustedes dos-Shrek rodeo con sus brazos a Hipo y Jack.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- dijo Patán ofendido

-Agh, como sea, la feria llega este viernes-

-Uh, la feria, adoro la feria- dijo Astrid emocionada

-Sí, este año nadie nos vencerá en el toro mecánico- Brutilda y Brutacio chocaron los cinco

-Yo entrare al concurso anual del mejor comedor, llevo practicando semanas- dijo Patapez mientras comía sin parar.

-¿Iremos al baile contry este año?- Astrid le pregunto a Hipo

-Pues… no sé cómo vaya a resultar pero bueno, ten por hecho de que iremos-

-¿Y qué hay de ti Jack?, este es tu último año, tienes que disfrutar al máximo la feria ¿Qué planes tienes?- Astrid le pregunto

-Pues…- En realidad no tenía un plan pero si tenía un deseo en específico, subir a la rueda de la fortuna con Elsa.

-No me respondas, creo que sé muy bien que tienes en mente- dijo Astrid comprendiendo.

-Tal vez tú y yo podríamos subir al túnel del amor- Dijo Brutilda acercándose a Jack de forma seductora.

-No digas tonterías, Brutilda- Brutacio le dio un golpe en la cabeza y comenzaron a discutir

Jack dirigió su mirada a la mesa que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, la mesa en donde Elsa y sus amigas se sentaban, ella se dio cuenta de eso y también le dedico una mirada y un discreto saludo, Jack hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya que le pego duro- Astrid le susurro a Hipo

.

.

.

Jack e Hipo llegaron, muy apenas, en la vieja camioneta que Hipo había comprado, justo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento esta hizo un ruido extraño y se detuvo por completo, Jack miro a su amigo con fastidio.

-Te dije que no compraras esto, es solo chatarra-

-Tenía que hacerlo, si seguiré estudiando la universidad en este país necesito un auto, no puedo llegar en un dragón a una catedra-

Jack intento abrir la puerta pero esta no se abría -¿Si? Pues no llegaras a ningún lado con esta cosa- Jack empujo y pateo la puerta para abrirla pero esta seguía sin abrirse –Ábrete, pedazo de metal-

-Solo necesita… unos pequeños ajustes- Hipo bajo la ventanilla de la ventana y salió por está dando un salto.

-¿Es una broma?, ¿ninguna puerta sirve?- Jack imito a Hipo

-Volveré volando-

-Hey, parece que no somos los únicos que decidieron venir a la feria- Dijo hipo señalando el Mustang convertible color rojo del cual bajaban Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel y Merida

-¿Y este par de mondadientes que hacen aquí?- dijo Merida con fastidio

-Este es un lugar público, cualquiera puede venir- dijo Hipo molesto

-Es una suerte que hayas podido llegar hasta acá en esa cosa- ella le hecho una mirada de desprecio al auto de Hipo

-Esta cosa será mucho mejor que tu auto de niña rica cuando termine de arreglarlo-

-A decir verdad… es mi auto- dijo Rapunzel nerviosa –Ella ni siquiera tiene licencia, solo le estoy enseñando a conducir-

-¿Lo ves?, ni siquiera tienes auto, así que no te burles-

-Agh, como sea, me adelantare, aquí apesta a Dreamweak-

-Que amable- Dijo Hipo aún más molesto

-Ay, ignórala solo está nerviosa- dijo Rapunzel

-¿Nerviosa?-

Rapunzel y Anna rieron con complicidad -¿Usted sabe de qué hablan?, mi lady- Hipo le pregunto a Elsa

-Nunca tengo idea de lo que dicen-

-Vamos, Elsa ¿Por qué no nos alcanzas luego?-

-Vamos vikingazo- Anna y Rapunzel tomaron por los brazos a Hipo

-¿Vamos?- Jack le ofreció la mano a Elsa y ella la tomo asintiendo

-¿Qué planean hacer?- Pregunto Jack

-Pues primero esperaremos a los demás chicos-

-¿Entonces más ratones vendrán?-

-Sí, creo que casi toda la escuela estará aquí-

-Uy, entonces esto se pondrá peligroso porque toda mi escuela también estará aquí-

-Que lastima-

-Entonces eso significa que debemos evitar esto- dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas

-Supongo que sí- Sin querer hacerlo ambos se soltaron y se distanciaron un poco

-Sin embargo… me gustaría hacer algo contigo hoy-

-A mí también me gustaría mucho-

-¿Nos vemos a las once frente a la rueda de la fortuna?- Jack le propuso

-Me parece bien-

.

.

.

-Este juego es imposible- Dijo Hipo incapaz de poder hacer que la canica entrara en el último hoyo

-A ver, Horrendo. Deme una- Shrek puso cinco dólares sobre la mesa y el hombre del puesto le dio cuatro canicas –meta las cuatro en la última hilera y se llevara uno de esos.

Shrek de un solo tiro logro meter las cuatro –Quiero ese- señalo la rana enorme

-Para ti- se la entregó a Fiona

-Me encanta, gracias- (Para aquellos que se lo preguntan, sí, Shrek logro salir vivo de la redada contra Dreamworks después de la boma de Halloween y todo gracias a que los directores los detuvieron a tiempo, claro que esto no libró del castigo a toda la escuela)

-Usted puede escoger entre uno de estos- El hombre señalo las pequeñas pulseras que colgaban

-Quiero este- dijo decepcionado tomando la pulsera tejida con un dije de calavera –Lo siento mi lady-

Astrid le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla –Es muy lindo, ¿me ayudas a ponerlo?- Hipo ato un nudo en la pulsera y acto seguido beso a Astrid.

-Qué asco- dijo Merida viéndolos

-Ay Merida- Mulan rodo los ojos mientras apuntaba el rifle a los patos de madera que se movían pero fallo un par de tiros –que lastima- dijo triste de no poder llevarse un premio.

-Mula, esto es para ti- Shang apareció con un enorme oso de felpa en forma de oso panda, Ariel, Cenicienta, Elionwy y Jane suspiraron con ternura.

-Aún más asco- Merida rodo los ojos y se alejo

En el puesto de los dardos Jack ya llevaba treinta dólares gastados tratando de obtener un peluche grande pero solo obtenía los medianos, finalmente se dio por vencido y escogió un pingüino con bufanda roja.

-Jacky, hagamos otra broma a las ratas- Burro se le acerco riendo.

-Uhm, no lo sé-

-Ay vamos, ¿Qué acaso te estas volviendo blando?-

-No es eso-

-Gallina- Burro comenzó a hacer ruidos de gallina

-Bien- Ante las presiones de sus compañeros Jack finalmente acepto.

.

.

.

-Kristoff, entremos ahí- dijo Anna emocionada mientras señalaba la casa de los espejos

-Mejor ahí- Rapunzel señalo la casa del terror

-Andando- Sullivan y Mike corrieron junto con Kuzco ya al interior del lugar

-No lo sé Anna- Dijo Kristoff inseguro

-Anda, no seas miedoso- Anna lo arrastro hasta allá seguidos por Eugene, Rapunzel y Elsa.

.

.

.

Los chicos de Disney caminaban por los pasillos de la muy grande casa embrujada que habían construido, aunque a pesar de su tamaño los sustos… no eran muy aterradores que digamos.

-Esto ya me aburrió, vámonos- dijo Eugene.

-Te apoyo- dijo Kuzco mientras abría la puerta de salida de emergencia -¿Eh?, no abre. Gatito, ven y ayúdame-

Sullivan aparto a Kuzco y empujo la puerta pero esta no se abría

-Diablos… hay más puertas, yo iré al piso de abajo, Mike tu ve al de arriba y tu…-

-No, no, no. Como emperador mi trabajo es no hacer nada-

-Como sea-

-Yo iré- se ofreció Eugene

Después de varios minutos todos aquellos que fueron a buscar una salida volvieron –Nada- dijo Eugene con desesperación.

-Tampoco nosotros pudimos abrir ni una puerta- dijeron los demás

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Rapunzel

-¿creen que esto sea parte del juego?- pregunto Kuzco

-Lo dudo mucho, las salidas de emergencia son necesarias- dijo Elsa

-Entonces ALGUIEN nos está jugando una broma- intuyo Kristoff

-Dreamweaks- dijo Sullivan y Mike al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que estén tratando de hacer no funcionara, vamos hay que buscar otra salida- Dijo Eugene.

El grupo comenzó a recorrer nuevamente los pasillos de la casa entera en busca de una salida, Elsa y Kristoff inspeccionaban el primer piso en donde se simulaba un hospital psiquiátrico; mientras Elsa revisaba una pequeña habitación fue sorprendida por un par de labios en los suyos, estaba a punto de hacer unos carámbanos de hielo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella ya conocía estos labios.

-Jack- dijo apartándose para verlo -¿Qué haces?, Kristoff está aquí al lado y si nos ve te matara- dijo Elsa susurrando con preocupación

-Lo siento-

-Dime algo, ¿tú y los de Dreamworks son los que nos tienen encerrados aquí?-

-…Sí-

-Jack-

-No puedo decirles que no, si lo hago se darán cuenta… además, esto me divierte un poco-

Elsa arrugo las cejas con enojo –No me mires así princesa, jamás dejaría que te hicieran algún daño-

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso-

-Te diré que… esto es lo que paso, casualmente soy yo el que cuida esta puerta y casualmente la deje abierta para casualmente responder una llamada de mi teléfono; tu caminabas por aquí cuando casualmente viste esta puerta entre abierta- Jack abrió un poco la puerta oculta –y siendo tan inteligente, casualmente llegaste a la conclusión de que esta puerta los llevaría a un cuarto de controles que casualmente da a una salida-

Elsa rio un poco -Y todo eso paso casualmente, vaya coincidencia-

-Recuerda que no creo en las coincidencias-

-¿Elsa?- La voz y los pasos de Kristoff se aproximaron

-Vete- Jack se apresuró a salir por la puerta

-¿Estas bien?, ¿con quién hablabas?- pregunto Kristoff

-¿Hablar?, no hablaba con nadie- Elsa recordó lo que Jack le dijo -… Mira lo que encontré- Dijo señalando la puerta

-¡Una puerta secreta!, eres genial Elsa-

-Tal vez nos lleve a una salida-

-Bien, vamos por los demás-

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que hayamos estado ahí adentro tanto tiempo, ¡La feria ya va a acabar!- dijo Anna lamentándose

-No sé ustedes pero yo buscare a esos tipejos para partirles el rostro por lo que hicieron- Kristoff golpeo su puño derecho contra la palma de su otra mano

-¡Sí!- Dijo Sullivan –Hay que enseñarles de una vez por todas que no hay que meterse con nosotros-

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que hayan podido escapar- dijo Shrek golpeando la pared con enojo

-Es obvio que no lo hicieron por su propia cuenta- dijo Gato de forma enigmática mientras se tocaba la barbilla –Es obvio que alguien les ayudo-

-¿Te refieres a que hay un soplón en el grupo?- dijo Burro –Eso suena a que no tiene sentido-

-… Tal vez si lo tiene- dijo Shrek razonando -¿Tu qué opinas Jacky?- Shrek se dirigió ante el peliblanco mirándolo con cierta desconfianza

"Mantén la calma, solo así saldrás de esto" -Creo lo mismo… no quise decirlo antes pero vi a unas cuantas chicas escapando de nuestra pequeña broma en Halloween-

-¿Chicas, eh?- Dijo Gato –Eso significa que hay alguien de esta escuela que se quiere hacer pasar por superhéroe para las doncellas de Disney-

-Tiene que ser de seguro alguien obsesionado con las chicas- Jack odiaba manipular la situación para culpar a alguien más pero era por el bien de Elsa

-Miguel, ese tipo siempre anda haciéndole ojitos a las chicas- Concluyo Burro

-No tan rápido Burro, no tenemos pruebas suficientes así que por ahora solo debemos de estar alerta y si ven algo contármelo- todo el grupo asintió.

-Oigan ustedes- Mike se acercó al grupo de Dreamworks seguido por los demás chicos de Disney

-Esto ha sido suficiente, se han ganado su merecido- dijo Sullivan

-¿A si?, ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- dijo Shrek desafiándolo

-Te hare trizas-

-¿Tú y tus amigos, los príncipes?, mejor vayan a acondicionar su cabello de princesa- Burro se burló de ellos

-Al menos no somos como ustedes, me sorprende que alguna chica pueda fijarse en ustedes, fenómenos- Dijo Eugene

-Me las pagaras…- Shrek estuvo a punto de golpear a Eugene en la cara

-Wow, wow, alto- Jack se puso entre los dos –Odio hacerla de Hipo pero no podemos pelear aquí ¿quieren ser arrestados por perturbar la paz?-

-Bien… entonces un duelo, los mejores en los juegos ganan y el perdedor tendrá que hacer un castigo- Propuso Shrek

-¿Qué castigo?- Pregunto Sullivan

-Si nosotros ganamos ustedes tendrán que raparse la cabeza- los chicos de Disney tragaron saliva nerviosos

-… Bien- Sullivan acepto por todos –Pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes tendrán que usar los vestidos de princesa de nuestras compañeras, el lunes, TODO EL DIA- dijo Sullivan con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Bien- Shrek y Sullivan se dieron la mano para sellar el trato

-Yo ya me voy…- dijo Jack tratando de escabullirse de la situación.

-Ah no, tú también participaste en la broma, te quedas-

-Kristoff, Eugene, Kuzco, Sullivan, somos cinco hombres y ustedes son cuatro, necesitaran a uno más-

-¡Abadejo!- Shrek le grito a Hipo quien todavía seguía jugando en los puestos

-Tú también le entras- dijo Burro trayéndolo hasta el circulo, la gente tanto de Disney como de Dreamworks se juntó para apreciar el duelo que se llevaría a cabo.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una recopilación de batallas épicas entre los participantes y algunos voluntarios.

Jack logro derrotar a Kristoff en atinar los aros, reventar globos con resorteras y en los dardos.

Ralph y Po se enfrentaron cara a cara en un duelo por ver quién era más fuerte en el juego "prueba tu fuerza", gano Ralph, con tan solo golpear su puño contra la báscula, fue suficiente para que la campana sonara y quedara destrozada.

Kuzco e Hipo se enfrentaron en el tan temido juego de las canicas, fue un empate, ambos eran terribles en ese juego.

Eugene y Gato hicieron una carrera para ver quien salía primero de la casa de los espejos, gracias a la astucia y su herramienta para cortar vidrio pudo ganar Gato.

Mike y Burro fueron los que más golpes se llevaron al competir en el toro mecánico, siendo lanzados más de una vez por los aires, quedando así en empate.

Y finalmente llego el tan esperado juego final: las vencidas….

Shrek y Sullivan se pusieron en posición listos para comenzar a hacer fuerza

-3, 2, 1, ¡YA!- Mike dio la salida y ambos competidores comenzaron con todo lo que tenían tratando de inclinar el brazo del otro, estuvieron así por quince minutos hasta que Sullivan supo usar su maña haciendo perder a Shrek.

-¡Sí!- Disney festejo con gritos y aplausos

-¡Aguarden… esto es un empate!- dijo Shrek

-Entonces busquemos un desempate…-

-¿Qué tal un juego más?- Nick Wilde apareció caminando hacia Shrek con sus gafas oscuras y su camiseta verde con estampado de hojas.

-¿Y ese quién es?- Pregunto Shrek

-Es el chico nuevo…- Sullivan dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Un juego?, bien, será pan comido- acepto Shrek

-Escoge al más astuto de tus chicos-

-Gato…- Gato dio un paso al frente.

-Bien, este es el juego- Una chica de cabello gris y de estatura baja dejo frente a Nick una caja con tres vasos –Gracias Judy-

-Conozco este juego-

-Bien por ti- Nick puso una pequeña pelota roja con un punto amarillo en medio debajo de un vaso al azar y comenzó a girar con agilidad.

-¿Dónde quedó la bolita?- Nick sonrió pícaramente

-… ¿En serio creíste que iba caer en eso?, pude ver que sacaste la pelota cuando girabas los vasos y a juzgar por tu forma sucia de jugar esta en tu bolsillo-

-¿Esa es tu respuesta final?-

-Claro-

-Pues, tienes razón- dijo con decepción –En realidad si tengo una pelota en mi bolsillo- de su bolsillo extrajo una pelota, una pelota completamente roja.

La boca de Gato callo sin entender –Pero…-

-Lo lamento amigo pero la pelota verdadera si está aquí- levanto el vaso de la derecha revelando la pelota roja con el punto amarillo –Estabas tan concentrado pensando que haría trampa que ni siquiera notaste que no era del mismo color, fue solo una trampa para ver si ponías atención o no- Nick rio

-… Yo, yo lo siento- Gato miro a los demás –Me ha ganado- Disney nuevamente exploto en gritos victoriosos.

-Tuve suficiente por hoy, me largo- dijo Shrek con enojo dispuesto a irse a casa -Andando amigos- Todos los de Dreamworks siguieron al líder.

-Vaya que ha sido un día agotador, ya van a ser las once de la noche- dijo Sullivan viendo su reloj –Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos-

-Vamos a casa chicas- Rapunzel le sugirió a sus amigas

-Umh, yo…- Elsa vio a Jack verla y hacer una seña a la rueda de la fortuna –iré a pie-

-Estamos a cinco kilómetros de las afueras de la cuidad- Merida la vio extrañada

-Tomare un autobús y después el metro, estar bien-

-¿Estás loca?, ¿Por qué quieres quedarte? De todas formas van a cerrar pronto-

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer, estaré bien confíen en mi- Elsa corrió hasta la rueda de la fortuna

-¿En serio vamos a dejarla ir así como así?-

-Ella estará bien Merida- Rapunzel puso sus manos en los hombros de ella –Créenos-

-¿Han perdido todas la cabeza?- Anna la tomo del brazo y la llevaron hasta el estacionamiento -¿Qué cosa es tan importante como para querer viajar cinco kilómetros de regreso a casa cuando puedes ir en un Mustang? ¡Un Mustang convertible!-

-Es algo muy importante para ella, supongo- dijo Anna sintiéndose aliviada de que su hermana finalmente empezara a ver las cosas que de verdad importaban.

.

.

.

Jack y Elsa corrieron hasta la rueda de la fortuna -¡Ultima vuelta!- grito el hombre con una campana avisando a todos que iban a apagar ya la atracción, por suerte ambos lograron tomar el ultimo asiento disponible.

-Qué suerte- dijo Elsa jadeando, ambos rieron -Se puede ver toda la cuidad… oh, bueno, tú has de estar acostumbrado-

-Créeme que no importa cuántas veces lo vea, siempre es igual de asombroso-

-Bueno, es lindo pero sigo teniendo algo de miedo por las alturas- dijo Elsa poniéndose en medio del asiento, ambos estaban frente a frente en aquel espacio tan reducido con una linda vista cuando de repente, al llegar al punto más alto el juego se detuvo

-¿Qué-que sucede?- Elsa se asustó al sentir el brusco movimiento

-¡Lo lamento tanto!, ¡Tenemos problemas técnicos!- El hombre que manejaba la atracción alerto a los que estaban arriba -¿Hielo? ¿Cómo es que hay hielo en los engranajes?- se escuchó al hombre cuestionarse sin entender.

-¿Hielo? ¿Eh?- Jack sonrió y desvió la mirada de ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué raro- Elsa rio. "Tengo que decirle ahora, no puedo seguir mintiéndole, es la única que no lo sabe y merece saberlo" –Elsa- Jack tomo la mano de ella –Tengo algo que decirte- dijo con suma seriedad, el rostro de Elsa cambio, se veía preocupada, "No puedo, si lo hago la perderé, no quiero"

Jack soltó la mano de ella y de su chaqueta extrajo el juguete que había ganado para ella –Es para ti, si- si te gusta- El rostro de ella se suavizo

-¿Bromeas?, lo adoro- Elsa tomo el muñeco entre sus manos y lo abrazo contra su pecho –Adoro los pingüinos-

Elsa con un poco de miedo se sentó en el otro asiento con Jack y él paso un brazo rodeándola, ella se recargo en él cerrando los ojos sintiendo felicidad de estar junto a Jack.

-¿sabías que solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida?- Dijo abrazando con más fuerza el pingüino –Y cuando uno de ellos muere el otro muere de soledad-

-La verdad, no lo sabía-

"…Ojala fuéramos pingüinos" pensó con tristeza.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres venir mañana?, podemos hacer un maratón de Viernes 13- Elsa le propuso a Jack una vez que llegaron al edificio donde estaba su apartamento

-Es una cita-

-Gracias Jack, por el peluche y por todo, no solo lo de hoy, estos meses me he divertido más de lo que me había divertido en toda mi vida-

-Lo mismo pienso, princesa- Jack tomo la mano de ella y Elsa se inclinó para besarlo -…O tal vez podrías venir a elegir el vestido que usaras el lunes- dijo Elsa una vez que ambos se separaron del beso

-… ¡Diablos, Elsa!, tenías que recordármelo-Jack pateo la pared con enojo –diablos- Estaba tan enojado por tener que pagar esa estúpida apuesta.

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Al fin pude hacer esto que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, algunos personajes de Disney contra algunos de Dreamworks, sé que solo fue algo pequeño pero pronto podremos ver más peleas entre ellos… solo que no serán tan amigables como esta. Me alegro haber metido a Kuzco, ese personaje siempre me sacaba carcajadas con sus tonterías y puse una de mis películas favoritas de Disney, El caldero mágico, si no la han visto se las recomiendo.**

 **Y metí algo de amor, como Shrek y Fiona, Shang y Mulan, me gustaría poner más de esto pero si lo hiciera terminaría con una historia de doscientos capítulos XD**

 **-También quería escribir sobre lo que paso después de Halloween pero, creo que tengo algo mejor para después**

 **-Lo de la apuesta que Dreamworks perdió… ¿quieren que escriba algo, aunque sea pequeño, de cómo termino?, aunque no hay mucho que contar, creo que pueden imaginarse como termino Jack con el vestido de Elsa cantando "Let it go", Hipo con el vestido de Merida, Shrek con el de Rapunzel, Kuzco con el de Anna, Burro con el de Ariel y Gato con el de Cenicienta.**

 **-Querido, Nikolai1994, de hecho ¿sabías que las hadas de la bella durmiente son las subdirectoras de la escuela Disney?, no he tenido tiempo de escribir sobre ello… ahora que lo pienso sí que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, cuando Elsa llego a la escuela hubiera sido bueno que ella le explicaran que no puede usar sus poderes.**

 **Y no puedo poner a Hans, sería divertido pero me divierte escribir más sobre héroes siendo villanos, sin querer, que escribir sobre villanos haciendo lo que los villanos siempre hacen, por eso no ha aparecido ningún villano en esta historia. Los villanos son los héroes.**

 **Pero respecto a tu idea, algo similar va a pasar solo que la tormenta será desencadenada por alguien más, no diré nombres pero si quieres una pista, empieza con P.**

 **-Para el próximo capítulo… _Un día perfecto hoy mereces tú._ ¿Les parece familiar?**


	11. El desastre prefecto

_**CAPITULO 11**_ _ **El desastre prefecto**_

-Elsa son las dos de la mañana- Anna entro a la habitación de su hermana mayor quien estaba sentada en la cama tejiendo una bufanda azul.

-Solo un minuto, ya casi termino-

-Ay, Elsa, siempre te tomas muy a pecho los cumpleaños-

-Lo sé pero, es Jack, es importante-

-Eso dijiste del mío, del de Punzie, de Kristoff y Eugene-

-Anna, esto de verdad, de verdad es muy importante-

-Bueno al menos déjame ayudarte-

-No tienes que hacerlo, mañana hay escuela-

-Quiero hacerlo, para ser honesta le he tomado cierto afecto al muñeco de nieve-

-Gracias Anna-

-¿Es el 12 de noviembre?-

-Sí-

-Es el viernes, muy pronto-

-Lo sé. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo sea perfecto, por él, siempre ha hecho muchas cosas lindas por mí y yo no he hecho ninguna-

-Pues, se de algo que podrías hacer que le encantaría- dijo riendo

-¡Anna!- arrugo los labios comprendiendo las insinuaciones de su hermana menor

-¡No tiene nada de malo!-

-Es fácil decirlo para ti, no eres la reina-

-Es verdad, no tengo que preocuparme de con quien me casare y lo que piense de mi- Dijo Anna con amargura –Pero… ¿y que si ustedes dos terminan estando juntos para siempre?, entonces no tendría nada de malo-

-Eso no lo puedo saber, solo llevamos conociéndonos tres meses, no es tiempo suficiente para saber si pasaras el resto de tu vida con alguien-

-¿Pero, te gustaría?-

-Claro que me gustaría… pero la vida no es así de simple, uno nunca sabe que pasara-

-Sigo pensando que no deberías de ser tan conservadora-

-¿Tu y Kristoff…?-

-…Sí- dijo Anna con vergüenza

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-

-Porque pensé que te enfadarías o algo así-

-No, a decir verdad-

-Él y yo llevamos tres años juntos… sabía que algún día pasaría pero no pensé que fuera a ser así-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues… antes de que pasara, hablamos de ello-

-¿No fue algo espontaneo?-

-Para nada, solo un día salió el tema y decidimos que sería bueno esperar pero no tanto-

Elsa siguió pasando las agujas entre lo ya tejido preguntándose si ese sería el mismo caso en su relación.

-Como sea… ¿Qué más tienes planeado para el cumpleaños de Frosty?-

-La Cloud tower, me dijo que nunca ha ido y que le gustaría ir, como el mirador es al aire libre será perfecto para ver la luna llena.

-Que romántica- Anna le dio un pequeño codazo en forma de broma

-Lo sé-

.

.

.

Él viernes llego, finalmente.

Elsa se despertó emocionada por el día de hoy, se puso de pie y se puso su mejor vestido; un vestido de manga larga con falda circular color negra y la parte superior era con rayas blancas, esto lo convino con medias ya que era un día frio. Con una sonrisa en el rostro salió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ella y su hermana, cuando termino se acercó a la ventana para abrir las cortinas preparada para ver el cielo azul, su sonrisa se borró al ver que el cielo estaba algo nublado

-No, no, no, no, no- Elsa saco su celular y busco la aplicación del clima –Hoy no, por favor- suspiro con alivio al ver que el informe decía que el sol saldría pronto.

-Bien- dijo con felicidad, tomo su mochila y su conjunto de llaves –Hoy me iré temprano Anna, volveré a casa hasta las diez-

-No te preocupes, de todas formas dormiré en casa de Ariel- dijo Anna desde la tina

-Te amo, adiós- Elsa salió del apartamento sin siquiera pensar en llevar una sombrilla o abrigo.

.

.

.

 _-Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday Dear Jack_

 _Happy Birthday to You-_

Todos los de Dreamworks tomaron una mesa en una esquina y le cantaron a Jack mientras le traían un gran pastel de chocolate

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jacky!- Shrek fue el primero en felicitarlo y darle una palmada en la espalda –Estoy seguro de que todos pensamos que eres el chico más especial de la escuela, si nunca hubieras llegado a esta escuela jamás hubiéramos logrado lo que hemos logrado-

-Sí- todos los alumnos dijeron

-Feliz cumpleaños, Jack; tu bien sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y no solo eso, eres casi casi mi hermano, no de sangre porque creo que no nos parecemos en nada pero eso no nos impidió entendernos el uno al otro- Hipo le extendió la mano y Jack la tomo con una sonrisa.

-¡Por Jack!- Shrek levanto una lata de refresco Coca-cola y los demás lo imitaron levantando sus bebidas

-Gracias, de verdad-

-Es una lástima, la graduación está cerca- dijo Shrek con algo de tristeza

-Lo sé, lo sé pero en estos pocos años hicimos cosas grandes… todos juntos- dijo Jack al ver que todos se habían desanimado un poco.

Después de que Jack comió una gran rebanada de pastel y converso un poco con sus amigos decidió ir a buscar a Elsa pero no la encontró por ninguna parte y así se le fue todo el día en la escuela, no pudo verla.

Algo desilusionado dejo sus libros en su casillero, había sido un cumpleaños genial, sus amigos lo felicitaron y le dieron pastel, no encargaron tarea y tuvo dos clases libres más sin embargo seguía faltándole Elsa.

"Tal vez se le olvido", pensó. Cuando iba a cerrar el casillero se percató de una nota pegada, con una sonrisa la leyó:

 _-¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?, ¿Quién crees que soy?_

 _PS: Para poder encontrarme solo sigue los símbolos_

Jack vio el copo de nieve dibujado en la parte inferior, busco a su alrededor el símbolo y lo encontró en la ventana de un salón, se asomó al interior y vio que estaba vacío, pero vio que en otro salón había otro símbolo dibujado en un trozo de papel y siguió buscándolos hasta llegar al salón de música en donde se encontró con el mismo símbolo pero esta vez en forma de pegatina, abrió la puerta eufórico por encontrarla.

El sonido del piano comenzó a sonar y una voz conocida para él comenzó a cantar

 _-I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today_

 _Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way_

 _I've worked for weeks, planned everything withing my power_

 _I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower-_

Jack sonrió al escuchar a su novia cantar

-¿Quién es Sven?-

-Lo siento, estoy reutilizando la canción que le cante a Anna en su cumpleaños-

-Ahhh, ya veo-

-Feliz cumpleaños- Elsa lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, esto hace que sea un cumpleaños grandioso-

-Y todavía no acaba, intentare hacerlo aún más grandioso-

 _-If someone wants to hold me back_

 _I'd like to see them try_

 _I'm on the birthday plan attack_

 _I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky-_

Elsa lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta el quiosco que era muy frecuente entre ellos dos, había un copo de nieve tallado en una de las vigas de madera y debajo de estas había una caja con un moño.

-Adelante, ábrelo- Jack se acercó y saco de la caja la bufanda que Elsa había tejido, ella se la acomodo al rededor del cuello.

 _-I'm making today a perfect day for you_

 _I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do_

 _For everything you are to me and all you've been through_

 _I'm making today a perfect day for you-_

La siguiente parada fue camino al centro de la cuidad en el metro, Jack se encontró con un símbolo y ahí había una caja de donas que ambos comieron hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando ambos caminaban por la cuidad Jack comenzó a sentir las gotas de agua golpeándolo en el rostro, gracias a la chaqueta negra que llevaba y a la bufanda que Elsa le había puesto hace rato no se mojó demasiado pero Elsa se veía empapada

Elsa señalo el copo de nieve dibujado en un puesto de café para llevar, en hombre del mostrador le entrego un vaso de chocolate caliente _-Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo!-_

-Elsa, esto que haces es muy lindo pero creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa, te estas resfriando- La lluvia se había vuelto más torrencial.

 _-We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo!-_

-Elsa, creo que te debes de cubrir- Jack se quitó la chaqueta y la coloco sobre ella para así evitar que se mojara mas

 _-No way, we have to paint the town-_

-Pero… Te estas enfermando-

-Jack, estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de ese símbolo?-

Jack vio el copo de nieve pintado en la vitrina de una tienda deportiva y la frase "Feliz cumpleaños Jack", una empleada salió y le extendió una caja, Jack la abrió y adentro había unos guantes de hockey

-¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba unos nuevos?-

-Vamos-

-Al menos déjame comprar una sombrilla- Después de que Jack insistiera mil veces, Elsa accedió a detenerse unos segundos para comprar una sombrilla pero se negó rotundamente a dejar que Jack le comprara algo de ropa seca

-Tenemos que subir ya, o cerraran- Elsa lo arrastro de nuevo a la lluvia

 _-Come on! Now we climb!-_ Finalmente llegaron a la Cloud Tower, Elsa señalo el elevador

-Elsa, te vez terrible- dijo Jack preocupado por el mal estado en el que su novia se veía

Para poder subir a la terraza de la torre había que subir las escaleras de los últimos diez pisos

 _-Making dreams_

 _Making plans_

 _Go go go go!_

 _Follow the string to the end_

 _You are my very best friend-_

-¿Elsa?- Jack vio como Elsa subía, duras a penas, las escaleras haciendo sonar sus pies empapados

-Estoy bien- Elsa se veía roja _-We're gonna climb_

 _We're gonna sing_

 _Follow the string_

 _To the thing_

 _Happy happy happy_

 _Merry merry merry_

 _Hot...cold...hot...birthday!-_ Con esta última parte Elsa abrió de golpe la puerta que daba a la tan famosa terraza para después caer de rodillas al suelo

-¡Elsa!- Jack se inclinó a su lado y puso la sombrilla sobre ella para que dejara de mojarse más -¿Estas bien?, estas ardiendo en fiebre- Jack puso su helada mano sobre la frente caliente de ella –Es lo más lindo que haya hecho alguien por mí pero… te llevare a casa-

-No… se supone que esto iba a ser especial-

-… Fue especial pero ahora te llevare con Anna-

-¿Anna?... ella no está en casa- Elsa de verdad se sentía mal, le dolía el cuerpo entero

-Bueno entonces, te llevare conmigo-

.

.

.

-Lo lamento tanto, lo arruine todo- Dijo Elsa quien llevaba puesta la pijama que Jack le había prestado, esta le quedaba notablemente grande pero para ella resulto ser muy reconfortante.

-No arruinaste nada, fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos pero me preocupaste mucho- Jack puso una frazada alrededor de Elsa y le dio una taza con chocolate caliente

-Lo lamento tanto- Elsa agacho la mirada.

-No lo lamentes, el lado bueno es que pasaras esta noche aquí y eso es un buen regalo- Jack se acostó junto a ella en el sillón recargable y Elsa se recostó sobre él

-Está lloviendo mucho afuera- Comento Jack al escuchar la tormenta con truenos que había afuera

-El clima decía que saldría el sol… que gran estafa- Elsa puso la taza aun lado

Jack rio –Te quiero, Elsa- Abrazándola más contra su cuerpo

-… Yo también te quiero, Jack- Ambos cerraron los ojos con cansancio

-¿Jack?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué- qué opinas de hacerlo?- dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo pero es que estando ellos dos solos en la casa de él, era algo que no podía evitar pensar

-¿Hacer que?- dijo con los ojos todavía cerrados

Elsa se alargó para susúrrale algo al oído

-¿Ahora?- Al escuchar esto Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido

-No, no lo sé, ¿tú qué opinas, respecto al tema?-

-Umh, claro que me encantaría…. Es decir no solo me encantaría eso si no que pienso mucho en eso, ¡No!, es decir yo no pienso TODO el tiempo en eso pero no pienso en ti de esa forma… bueno, no es que no te vea de esa forma si no que, yo, yo… ayúdame- Ella rio al ver a su novio tan nervioso

-Creo que es como dijo Anna, sé que va a pasar algún día-

-Sí, eso quise decir, no tiene que ser ahora o mañana pero creo que sabemos que algún día puede pasar-

-Solo quería saber eso…- Elsa cerro los ojos quedándose dormida gracias al el corazón palpitante de él que le sirvió de arrullo, Jack hundió su rostro en el suave cabello de ella y paso los dedos por este.

-Con esto es más que suficiente- Dijo cayendo rendido.

.

.

.

Ambos se despertaron a la mañana siguiente con el olor a comida que invadía la casa, al principio pensaron que alguno de los dos se había levantado a hacer el desayuno pero cuando abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta de que seguían en la misma posición en la que quedaron dormidos

-Buenos días- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-Buenos días- Jack le respondió

-Buenos días- Ambos se asustaron al escuchar aquella voz con acento ruso

-Ay no…- Jack dirigió la mirada a la cocina y pudo ver a Norte en ella, apretó los dientes con terror, "¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?", se preguntó Jack

-¿Durmieron bien?... pero que cosas pregunto, por supuesto que durmieron bien- dijo el hombre de traje rojo posicionándose frente a la joven pareja -¿Quieren pastel de frutas?- Norte les extendió el plato con el pan con frutas que era muy típico en épocas navideñas

-¿Jack?-

-…Elsa, él es Norte, otro de mis tutores- Elsa se enderezo y se arregló un poco el cabello para después sonreír nerviosamente al gran hombre de casi dos metros.

-Tú debes ser Elsa- Jack lo miro sin entender como sabia de ella –Meme me hablo de ti, es una pena que Jack no lo haya hecho por su propia cuenta- Norte le extendió una mano a Elsa y ella la tomo

-Ay no…- Jack se froto la cabeza sabiendo que las siguientes horas serian una pesadilla

-Ven linda, tengo chocolate caliente y pastel ya servido- Norte escolto a Elsa hasta el comedor donde ella tomo asiento.

-¿Y dime?, ¿Quién eres?-

-Umh… yo soy la novia de Jack- rio con aun más nerviosismo

-No me refiero a eso… ¿Cuál es tu centro?- pregunto de forma enigmática

-¿Mi centro?-

-Aquí vamos…-

-¿De que estas hecha?, ¿Qué es lo que te define?- Elsa lo miro sin comprender

-No lo escuches Elsa, solo está jugando; él se dedica a hacer juguetes y creo que eso ya le afecto el cerebro-

-¿Juguetes?, ¿es un juguetero?-

Norte rio ante la ingenuidad de Elsa –Yo soy…-

-Un juguetero, como cualquier otro, sin magia- dijo Jack mirando a los ojos a Norte

-… Sí, exacto-

-Este pastel esta delicioso- dijo Elsa tratando de aliviar la tensión

-Muchas gracias y en día de gracias traeré galletas, ¿te gusta el día de gracias?-

-De donde vengo no celebramos eso así que nunca he estado en uno-

-Shostakovich- dijo sin poder creerlo -¿Nunca has estado en un día de gracias?, ¡eso es inaceptable!-

-¡Norte!-Jack lo regaño al entender sus negras intenciones

-No puedo permitirlo, Jack-

-¿Permitir que?- Elsa estaba muy confundida

-Día de gracias será en dos semanas, tienes que venir con nosotros a cenar-

-¿Cenar?, ¿es lo que se hace en día de gracias?-

-No solo eso, esta cena representa agradecimiento, agradecimiento por todas las cosas buenas de este año, las cosechas, la familia, la amistad y la salud, es muy importante estar rodeado de la gente que más se aprecia ese día-

-Suena lindo-

-Pues ya lo sabes, sería un honor tenerte como invitada especial este año, todos los tutores de Jack vendremos y cada quien traerá comida, sería una buena forma de conocerte-

-Ay no…- Jack golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa -…Norte no creo que ella quiera venir a una aburrida cena con gente extraña que no conoce-

-A decir verdad… me gustaría mucho conocer a tu familia, Jack- dijo ilusionada

-¡Ya está!, ¿tienes familia?-

-Vivo con mi hermana menor y tengo una prima en la cuidad-

-¡Aun más perfecto!, tráelas contigo-

-Muchas gracias, estoy segura que les encantara la idea-

Jack siguió golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa, "esto va a doler", se dijo a sí mismo.

 **-12 de Noviembre… Si saben la historia de la segunda guerra mundial este fue un día importante para la unión soviética y un día muy helado para los alemanes, puse esta fecha como cumpleaños de Jack en referencia a este suceso.**

 **-Buuu, no puedo escribir sobre lo de la apuesta que perdieron, no me da suficiente material**

 **-Kuzco es de Disney, perdón por aquel error en mis comentarios finales**

 **-Día de gracias… tiempo de agradecer, eso es lo que veremos en el próximo capítulo… eso y una tragedia.**

 **-Nikolai, como dije las próximas competencias, no serán tan amigables como en esta :CCCC**

 **-Tarrant, creo que no cumpliré tus expectativas, en realidad el corto me fascino y no creo haber hecho un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno pero tampoco quería hacer una réplica exacta, por eso convine más los diálogos y la música.**

 **-ZarcortFan25, a veces el fandom vuelve a llamarnos, suele ser inevitable XD, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de leer mi historia, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo más y más y más**


	12. Gracias

_**CAPITULO 12**_ _ **Gracias**_

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado Jack?, pensé que te gustaba la idea de poder pasar el día de gracias con tu novia- Norte dijo con algo de sarcasmo

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente-

-… ¿No se lo has dicho?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo-

-Tarde o temprano debe de saber-

-No, aun no quiero…-

-Si no se lo dices el día de gracias se lo diré yo o quizá, ella al ver al hada de los dientes y al canguro gigante de pascua saque sus propias conclusiones-

-Ayúdame…-

-Merece saber la verdad-

-Se lo diré… dame tiempo, hasta el próximo mes-

-Bien-

-Pero ayúdame… con los otros guardianes-

-Descuida… hay más anillos de donde vino ese- Norte señalo el anillo en el dedo de Jack

.

.

.

El día de gracias llego rápido, para la mala suerte de Jack, decidió que para aliviar un poco el dolor que causaría aquella cena tenía que invitar a Hipo y Astrid, a fin de cuentas ellos tampoco tenían planes para ese día.

Jack e Hipo colocaban el mantel blanco en la mesa y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, las primeras en llegar fueron Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel; las hermanas Arendelle trajeron un montón de chocolate y Rapunzel trajo sopa de Avellanas que ella misma preparo

-Lamento que estén metidas en esto- Jack se disculpó ante las tres chicas

-¿Bromeas?, nunca he estado en un día de gracias será muy divertido- Punzie paso un brazo alrededor de Jack –Es la oportunidad perfecta de conocernos mejor- con el otro rodeo a Astrid

-Eres muy diferente a lo que pensaba de las chicas Disney- dijo Astrid al ver la generosidad y amabilidad de Rapunzel.

El timbre sonó –Son ellos- Jack le susurro a Hipo

-Esto va a estar interesante- Jack al abrir la puerta se encontró con Norte, Sandy, una mujer de cabello castaño con unos mechones coloridos y un hombre alto de cabello gris y mirada malhumorada.

-¿Hada?, ¿Conejo?- Jack los miro extrañados, ahora se veían humanos

-Hola Jack- Hada saludo.

-Ustedes deben el resto de la familia de Jack, ¿Tooth y Bunny?, ¿no es así?- Elsa los saludo con entusiasmo.

-Wow, Jack nos presenta a una chica, esto va en serio ¿no?- Conejo rio

-Callado, Canguro- Jack dijo entre dientes

-Ella es mi hermana menor, Anna y mi prima, Rapunzel- Elsa señalo a las chicas que saludaron

-Creo que ustedes todavía no conocen a aquellos dos, Hipo y Astrid- Jack señalo a los jóvenes vikingos

-Esta será una gran cena de día de gracias- Norte puso las galletas en la mesa, Hada puso las mazorcas con mantequilla y Conejo la ensalada, Hipo y Jack llegaron desde la cocina con el gran pavo recién horneado.

-Ese es un pavo enorme- Comento Hada nerviosa

-Por eso traje ensalada- dijo Conejo con una sonrisa

-Ohhh, de lo que se están perdiendo Eugene y Kristoff- dijo Anna con admiración

-Hay que comer- sugirió Conejo

-Aguarda, ¿qué modales son esos?, primero hay que dar gracias-

-¿Dar las gracias?- Pregunto Rapunzel

-Sí, hay que dar las gracias por aquellas cosas buenas de este año, por ejemplo ¿de que estas agradecida?-

-Pues… estoy agradecida de no estar en una torre, agradezco poder ser libre y tener una familia y muchos amigos- dijo sintiendo algo de tristeza al recordar todos los años que paso en aquella torre.

-Muy bien, ¿Y qué hay de ti jovencita?- Norte se dirigió a Astrid

-Este año ganamos el trofeo de futbol soccer femenino a pesar de que creímos que no lo lograríamos-

-Yo agradezco que estas pascuas hayan sido tranquilas y sin nevadas imprevistas- dijo Conejo mirando con recelo a Jack

-Uh, yo quiero agradecer que tengo a mi hermana, a mi prima, novio y amigos conmigo, además de que logre sacar diez en matemáticas- dijo Anna con alivio

-Agradezco que los niños del mundo sigan creyendo- dijo Norte

-Y yo de que usen hilo dental y se cepillen al menos tres veces al día- dijo Hada con voz orgullosa

-Agradezco que mi pueblo este en paz- dijo Hipo –y seguir junto a mis amigos-

-Doy gracias por todos los momentos felices de este año, todos y cada uno fueron especiales- dijo Elsa mirando a Jack

-¿Y tú Jack?-

-Uh… estoy agradecido de no ser invisible, de haberme divertido tanto este año y de haber conocido nuevas personas- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, creo que ahora si es tiempo de comer- dijo Norte tomando del chuchillo y partiendo el pavo

.

.

.

-¿Sucede algo señor Bunny?- dijo Elsa al notar que Conejo no paraba de examinarla

-Perdón, es que no puedo creer que una chica tan linda que haya fijado en ese… mocoso-

-Umh…- Elsa no sabía que decir al respecto

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo Norte -¿Qué le viste a este niño?- Pregunto Norte

-Pues…-

-¿Sabías que se mira más veces en el espejo de lo que se mira una mujer?- Comento Hada riendo

-Yo…-

-¿Y que con sus orejas?, son enormes-

-No es verdad- Jack se cubrió las orejas con vergüenza

-Yo no digo nada pero siempre canta a Katty Perry en las duchas de la escuela-

-Eso es una mentira- El resto de los presentes reía

-¿Recuerdas en primer año? ¿El incidente de la clase de ciencias de la salud?- Astrid rio al recordad aquel momento tan divertido

-Ahhhh, es verdad, Jack pregunto de dónde venían los bebés y el profesor tuvo que explicarle TODO- Hipo también rio

-Claro que sabía de dónde venían- le dijo a Elsa con nerviosismo.

Sandy dibujo la imagen de un árbol sobre su cabeza -¡Ah, es verdad!- Norte rio al recordar aquello

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Elsa con curiosidad

-Una vez Jack estaba en un árbol y una ardilla se…-

-Eso es algo que nadie tiene por que saber- dijo Jack harto de las burlas

-Bien, bien, bien, solo diré una última cosa- Norte se frotaba las lágrimas de tanto reír –Elsa, Jack puede parecer un tipo buena onda, despreocupado y relajado pero en realidad es torpe, muy torpe-

-Bien, pareciera que es el día de humillarme públicamente-

.

.

.

-Lamento si esto fue aburrido para ti- Jack se despedía de Elsa en el pórtico de su casa

-Me encanto conocer a tu familia, son muy simpáticos y tuve la oportunidad de conocer más sobre ti- dijo riendo

-Ignora lo que dijeron, solo quieren verme sufrir-

-¿Quieres salir este sábado?-

-No puedo, tengo partido hockey, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Ah, es verdad Disney vs Dreamworks, otra vez-

-Sí, es un partido importante… me gustaría que estuvieras ahí-

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte jugar?-

-Sí, no quería admitirlo pero esto me tiene con los nervios de punta-

-Debes de estar muy presionado- Elsa comprendía que Jack representaba una parte importante en Dreamworks y eso podía ser pesado –En realidad… odio esos juegos, me parecen muy violentos y honestamente me da algo de miedo que tu estés en ellos-

-Lo entiendo- Jack asintió –no puedo pedirte que hagas algo que no quieres-

-Pero… por esta ocasión me haría muy feliz estar ahí- Elsa tomo la mano de Jack

-Gracias, princesa- Jack la miro con la intención de querer besarla.

-¡Solo bésala y ya!- Conejo grito desde adentro

-Tal vez en otra ocasión- Jack le dijo a Elsa al ver que el momento se había arruinado

-Sí, nos vemos el sábado- Elsa entro en su auto en donde la esperaban su hermana y su prima.

.

.

.

-Damas y caballeros, aquí les habla su comentarista favorito, Timón- La voz de Timón se escuchó por los parlantes de la cabina de comentaristas

-Y su humilde servidor, Pumba- Dijo con tono alegre –El partido de hoy pinta para ser uno de los mejores de este año, en definitiva tanto como Disney y Dreamworks darán una buena pelea y todo para llevarse el tan ansiado lugar a las semifinales-

-Así es, Pumba, las apuestas indican que ambos estarán parejos pero en mi opinión Disney terminara ganándole a los Dramweaks… ay perdón, es decir, a los Dreamworks-

-No seas malo Timón, ¿Dónde quedo el espíritu deportivo?-

-En el mismo lugar en donde quedo tu jabón- Dijo Timón cubriéndose la nariz

Elsa y todas las demás princesas tomaron asiento en las gradas de en medio

-Que bien que hayas decidido venir- Dijo Jazmín quien estaba una grada más arriba que Elsa

-Sí, después de todos estos años, te has animado a venir a un partido- Comento Ariel.

-Es que es un juego especial- dijo Anna

-¡Sí, este será el juego donde derrotaremos a Dreamweaks!- Merida abrazo a Elsa quien estaba a su lado

-Damas y caballeros, miren quien viene ahí, el equipo de hockey de Disney, los ratones- El equipo salió por las puertas y entro en el hielo para comenzar a calentar

–Ahí podemos ver a los jugadores favoritos de la escuela, Kristoff y Ralph, estos tipos sí que son rudos- Dijo Pumba

-Y ahí viene el equipo contrario, los Luna, sus jugadores estrellas son todo lo contrario a los nuestros… ¡mírenlos!, podría limpiarme los dientes con ellos- dijo Timón golpeando la mesa

-Pero recuerda que por algo son los favoritos, pueden ser pequeños pero ellos han pasado toda su vida en el hielo y son muy agiles- Pumba se mostró a favor de ellos –Pequeño pero peligroso, es lo que pienso de ti-

-Bien, eso tengo que reconocer, a pesar de que Abadejo tiene una pierna metálica vaya que ha sabido sobresalir en este deporte por ser el mejor esquivando-

-¿Qué es eso?, el partido no ha comenzado y el joven Frost ya está metido en un lio-

Allá abajo Jack discutía con el árbitro que le había llamado la atención -¿Por qué una penalización?-

-¿Dónde están tus guantes?-

-Diablos- Jack saco de su mochila los guantes que Elsa le había regalado, siempre olvidaba las protecciones -¿Feliz?-

El árbitro lo miro con enojo pero no le dijo nada

-¿Y tú protector de cuello?-

-¿Tú también?, nadie lo usa, eres el único-

-Pero es que es algo importante-

.

.

.

Iban ya en el segundo tiempo e iban empatados –Muy bien señores, tal parece que esto será un empate… otra vez- dijo con fastidio el chico de cabello corto pelirrojo

-Creo que esta mejor, así no hay perdedores-

-Pumba… de eso se trata, de ganar-

-¡OH CHISPAS!- Grito Pumba poniéndose de pie –Una carambola-

Al parecer los equipos en un intento desesperado por lograr un tiro terminaron estampándose unos contra otros

-¡Ay no!- Todos se notaron preocupados ya que fue un golpe bastante fuerte, una situación en la que muchos de los jugadores jamás había estado, que mala suerte para quien quedo debajo…

-¡Esto se pone peor… No puedo creerlo!- una vez que los jugadores se pusieron de pie solo quedo uno en el piso

-¡Jack!- Elsa grito lista para salir disparada y saltar sobre las gradas pero por suerte Anna y Rapunzel fueron más rápidas y lograron contenerla en su asiento abrazándola con fuerza para que no se soltara

-¡Jack!- Hipo corrió a ayudar a su amigo quien estaba arrodillado sangrando por montones -¡Jack!, ¿Qué te paso?- Hipo se dio cuenta de que Jack se sostenía el cuello, que era la fuente de donde salía la sangre -¡Paramédicos!- Hipo hizo presión contra la herida, sabía que estas cosas podían pasar y si habían cortado una vena importante su amigo podría morir desangrado en menos de dos minutos.

Los de urgencias no tardaron en llegar a socorrer al herido, había sangre por todo el hielo y todo el mundo se había puesto de pie ante tal escena -¡Suéltenme, tengo que ir, me necesita!-

-No puedo creerlo…- Dijo Merida viendo a Elsa mientras terminaba de asimilar la verdad, lo mismo hacían sus amigas que la rodeaban

-Elsa- Rapunzel se acercó y le susurro –Cálmate, se cómo te sientes, yo también quiero hacer lo mismo pero piensa, ¿acaso quieres ocasionarle más problemas a Jack?, ¿quieres hacer eso ahora?-

Anna abrazo a su hermana mientras lloraba –Traidora- dijo Merida mirándola con odio.

-No me importa- Elsa se limpió las lágrimas y se soltó del agarre de su hermana –Si quieres contárselo a todo el mundo, no me importa… lo mismo va para ustedes- dijo Elsa viendo a las demás chicas que no sabían que decir.

Merida no soporto más estar ahí así que salió del estadio sintiendo un gran odio, los demás presentes también abandonaron el lugar ya que por obvias razones el partido se suspendió de inmediato.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar e Hipo acompaño a Jack al hospital, sus demás amigos tomaron sus autos y siguieron a la ambulancia.

-¿Qué paso?, no entiendo como sucedió esto, ¿Por qué tanta sangre?- Dijo Elsa llorando mientras Rapunzel conducía.

-Kristoff me conto de esto… al parecer es algo que pasa, no es muy frecuente pero cuando los jugadores tropiezan y mueven sus patines, sin querer, pueden llegar a cortar a otros jugadores con el filo-

-Tengo que verlo, tengo que ir al hospital, no puedo dejarlo, no tiene a nadie-

-Iras, solo tienes que esperar un poco, recuerda que todos sus amigos están allá, no puedes aparecerte ahora-

-Es que no me interesa eso ahora, solo quiero saber que está bien-

-Ya se…- Rapunzel tomo su teléfono celular y busco el número de Astrid que le había pedido en la cena de día de gracias.

 **-¿Hola?, ¿Astrid?**

 **¿Rapunzel?**

Ella busco un lugar para hablar en privado sin que pudieran escucharla

 **-Sí, soy yo, te hablo para…**

Elsa le pidió el celular con impaciencia a Rapunzel y ella se lo dio

 **-¿Cómo está?**

Astrid sonrió con tristeza

 **Aun no lo sabemos, me imagino que estas igual o más preocupada que nosotros pero por favor, espera un poco, todos los de la escuela están aquí, Hipo está en la sala de espera del quirófano, cuando salga te prometo que te llamare en seguida**

 **-Por favor, necesito saber cómo esta, necesito estar con él, si algo le llega a pasar…**

 **Cálmate, Els, ambas sabemos que mala hierba nunca muere, él estará bien, tiene que estarlo**

 **-…Gracias, Astrid**

Por alguna razón escuchar a Astrid hacer bromas la tranquilizo un poco

.

.

.

Elsa no pudo dormir, no comió absolutamente nada en todo el día y solo se la paso sentada esperando a que su celular sonara.

Rapunzel y Anna se quedaron junto a ella, fue hasta la una de la mañana cuando el celular sonó, Elsa sin perder tiempo tomo la llamada

 **-¿Hola?**

Respondió con voz temblorosa

 **Elsa, soy yo**

Era Hipo

 **-Hipo, ¿Cómo está?**

 **Pues… no está del todo fuera de peligro pero al menos está bien, el medico dijo que no tardaba en despertar**

Elsa suspiro con alivio y preocupación a la vez, un nudo se creó en su pecho

 **-Quiero verlo**

 **Tuve que insistir mucho para que Shrek y todos los demás se fueran a casa pero lo logre, solo estamos Astrid y yo, no pudimos localizar a Norte o cualquiera de sus tutores**

 **-Voy en camino**

 **Espera, Elsa, no te dejaran entrar**

 **-Oh, claro que lo harán**

Colgó dispuesta a entrar a ese hospital a como dé lugar.

.

.

-Estoy buscando la habitación de Jack, Jack Frost- Elsa se dirigió a la señorita del mostrador

-Lo siento pero las horas de visita son hasta las cuatro de la tarde-

-… ¡No me interesa!- dijo Elsa golpeando sus manos contra el mostrador haciendo que este se congelara, nunca había hecho algo tan rudo en su vida

-Escuche, se trata de la persona más importante en el mundo para mí, ¡necesito verlo!- Dijo con firmeza

-Habitación dos sesenta- dijo con miedo la señorita, Elsa fue en busca de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra

-Gracias y perdónela, es algo nuevo en ella- dijo Punzie con nerviosismo

Elsa llamo desesperadamente a la puerta con el número 260, la puerta se abrió revelando a Hipo

-¡Elsa!- dijo él sin creerlo

-¿Cómo lograste que te dejaran pasar?-

-Eso no importa…- Elsa entro y pudo verlo al fin, estaba durmiendo y tenía un parche en el cuello

-Tuvo suerte, unos centímetros más a la derecha y no la hubiera librado- Dijo Hipo –Aun no ha despertado-

Elsa arrastro una silla y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano, esto fue lo que hizo que despertara, con lentitud abrió los ojos siendo Elsa lo primero que vio y después le hecho una mirada a los demás presentes.

-¿Qué, que tiene?- Dijo Elsa preocupándose por verlo algo desorientado

-Es la anestesia, todavía está bajo su efecto-

Jack miro a Elsa fijamente y después de unos segundos sonrió al reconocerla y extendió una mano para tocar su mejilla. Elsa no pudo contener la emoción.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…. gracias- Ella oculto su rostro en el pecho de él y Jack acaricio su cabeza para tranquilizarla

Todo el mundo suspiro de alivio, Anna sacudió sus manos en frente de sus ojos para no llorar

-Jack- Elsa lo miro y él abrió la boca para decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por un dolor agudo

-Wow, wow, no tan rápido vaquero, aun no puedes hablar-

Jack suspiro con fastidio y miro a su amigo Hipo de la misma forma que suele mirarlo cuando sabía que él tenía razón.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no voy a decir "te lo dije" pero…- Jack le dio una mirada de gratitud –Son gajes del oficio…- Hipo le extendió el puño a Jack y el con suavidad lo choco

-Qué bueno que estés bien Jack- dijo Rapunzel

-Y trajimos algo para cuando salgas- Anna saco de su bolso una caja de chocolates –Son de mis favoritos-

Él no podía creer lo afortunado que era.

-Por cierto… tratamos de localizar a Norte pero es imposible, ¿vendrá mañana?- dijo Astrid

Jack asintió –Entonces, a primera hora iré a tu casa a buscarlo-

.

.

.

-Ay, Jack- Dijo Norte al ver a Jack -¿En qué líos te metes? ¿Pero ya estas mejor no son así?-

-Sí- su voz había regresado

-Es normal, aunque te hubieran cortado la yugular no hubieras muerto-

-Lo sé, preocupe a todo el mundo por nada- Norte le hecho una mirada a la herida debajo del parche

-No se ve nada mal, estarás como nuevo para el martes, así que si yo fuera tu no me dejaría las suturas tanto tiempo o terminaran encarnándose en tu piel-

-Esto será sospechoso para Elsa-

-Bueno, aprovecha para decirle, el mes ya casi acaba-

-… quiero ir a casa-

-Según Hipo, no te dejaran irte hasta mañana lunes-

-Agh, que fastidio-

 **-Sí, eso de cortarse con los patines en los deportes de hielo es muy frecuente DDDD: por eso le tengo pavor al patinaje en hielo**

 **-A pesar de que pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo no escribí mucho XDD**

 **-Caos…**


	13. Caos

_**CAPITULO 13**_ _ **Caos**_

-Vamos, Elsa, busquemos otra mesa- le dijo Anna a su hermana al pasar en frente de la mesa en donde se encontraban las demás princesas.

-¿A dónde van?, ¿no van a sentarse con nosotras?- dijo Mulan al verlas pasar de largo

-¿Podemos?- Dijo Elsa insegura

-¿Por qué no habrían de poder?- dijo Ariel

-Pues… ayer-

-Ven, Elsa- Blancanieves le hizo una seña a ella para que se sentara a su lado

-Cuando conocí a Charming pensé que jamás podría estar con él, solo era una chica en harapos que limpiaba el castillo pero a él no le importo-

-O cuando me enamore de Adam, en ese entonces su aspecto era un tanto… bestial pero me enamore de su bondad y encanto- Dijo Bella

-¿Recuerdas cuando entre al ejército y me vestí de hombre?, pues lo hice siguiendo mi corazón y era algo que estaba prohibido, además de enamorarse del capitán al mando- Mulan dijo con orgullo

-Mi padre me prohibió estar cerca de los humanos, él creía que eran unos monstros pero eso no me detuvo para cambiar mi voz por un par de piernas y así poder estar a su lado-

-Aladdin y yo no podíamos estar juntos ya que él no era un sultán, así que uso sus únicos tres deseos para poder estar conmigo-

-Sí, se suponía que no debíamos hacer esas cosas pero al final las hacemos, ¿Por qué tú no tendrías el mismo derecho?- Dijo Mulan

-Una vez que encuentras a tu príncipe, no debe de haber nada que los impida a estar juntos- dijo Blancanieves tomando las manos de Elsa entre las suyas

-Aunque si no estás lista para que se sepa, no diremos nada-

-Gracias pero creo que Merida…-

-No dirá nada, hable con ella y me prometió que no diría nada- Dijo Mulan –Tal vez no esté a tu favor pero sigues siendo su amiga y estoy segura que tarde o temprano se le pasara el enojo-

.

.

.

Después de tantos berrinches los médicos dejaron que Jack se fuera a casa ese mismo lunes por la tarde.

Al día siguiente asistió a clases, como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que Elsa le dio un gran sermón sobre no preocuparse por su propia salud pero es que él estaba bien, su herida había cicatrizado y en una semana no había ni una marca.

El viernes, después de la clase de gimnasia, Jack estaba en los vestidores secándose el cabello con una toalla cuando sintió que su celular vibraba en su mochila, lo saco y tomo la llamada

 **Hola linda**

 **-Hola, Jack**

 **¿Qué tienes?, te escuchas algo triste**

 **-Es por algo que paso**

 **¿Qué?**

 **-No puedo contarte por celular**

 **Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre**

 **-¿No tienes que hacer otras cosas?**

 **Nah, pueden esperar**

 **-Gracias, me hace falta hablar con alguien, nos vemos en un rato**

 **Nos vemos, princesa**

Jack colgó el teléfono sin darse cuenta de la personan que estaba detrás de él

-No sabía que tenías novia- Dijo Patán

-¿eh?, no, no-

-¿Entonces con quien hablabas?-

-Con mi tutora-

-Ahh, ya veo- Patán supo al instante que Jack mentía por una simple razón: sus tutores no tenían teléfonos.

¿Sería posible que el chico perfecto de Dreamworks fuera el traidor del que se rumoraba en toda la escuela?, Patán se negaba a creerlo, después de todo si bien Jack no era de sus personas favoritas él mismo había visto la fidelidad de Jack hacia Dreamworks en todos estos años, Jack siempre era el quien daba el doscientos por ciento en todas las actividades.

Pero… por otro lado, si era Jack el traidor y era él el quien lo desenmascaraba recibiría todas las recompensas y méritos, valía la pena…

.

.

.

Patán se deslizo entre la multitud siguiendo a Jack de forma sigilosa, observaba su comportamiento; cuando Jack pasaba los chicos y chicas de Dreamworks lo saludaban con afecto y él les devolvía el saludo de la misma manera.

-Jack, la maratón está cerca, ¿entraras?- Turbo le pregunto mientras sacaba sus cosas de su casillero

-Sera de relevos, cuento con que tú seas mi compañero- le dijo Jack mientras chocaba cinco con Turbo

-Cuenta con ello-

-Jack, ¿tú y yo? ¿Una pelea de Kung Fu?- le dijo Po mientras pasaba por su lado

-Reto aceptado-

-Sí, así se habla- Po se despidió señalándolo con los dedos índices –¡Eres el mejor!-

-¡no, tú lo eres!- dijo Jack siguiéndole el juego

-Tal vez me equivoque- dijo Patán preguntándose si debía seguir dudando de alguien como Frost

-¿Pasaras por mí a las siete?- dijo Chel recargándose de forma seductora en un casillero

-Chel…- dijo con tono cantarín adivinando lo que la hermosa chica de curvas pronunciadas trataba de insinuarle -¿Qué hay de Tulio?… o Miguel, sea el que sea tu novio-

-Ya me aburrí de ellos, necesito algo nuevo y tú eres algo nuevo- Dijo lanzándose a él

-Gracias pero no estoy interesado- Jack se libró del agarre de la chica

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes novia?- Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, Jack se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa y a seguir su camino al jardín.

-O tal vez no- Patán volvió a seguir a Jack, lo siguió hasta que finalmente logro llevarlo al quiosco de madera en el área abandonada en donde ya lo esperaba Elsa

-No-puede- ser- dijo sin creer lo que ocurría, por un lado se sentía traicionado y solo deseaba ir a golpear a aquel que se había hecho pasar por un aliado cuando en realidad solo era un doble cara pero por otro lado sonreía mientras sacaba su teléfono.

-Esto tienen que saberlo, lo siento hermano-

Allá en el quiosco la pareja hablaba con suma naturalidad sin siquiera pensar en que alguien pudiera estar observándolos.

-Bien, entonces tus amigas ya saben lo nuestro- dijo seriamente después de que Elsa le contara lo sucedido en el partido de hockey -¿Y piensan revelarlo?-

-No, ellas lo aceptaron, dijeron que no importaba la rivalidad, lo que importaba es que estábamos felices-

-¿Y por eso estas triste?- Jack tomo la mano de ella y con su pulgar la acaricio

-Es Merida, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y digamos que no se tomó para nada bien nuestra relación, no le contara a nadie pero me siento triste por perder su amistad por algo tan…- Elsa estaba a punto de descuidar su vocabulario por un segundo –tonto-

-No conozco mucho a esa chica pero… los amigos pelean y difieren en muchas cosas pero tarde o temprano siempre vuelven a estar juntos-

-Sí, tienes razón- Las palabras de Jack la tranquilizaron –gracias-

-¿Me he ganado un premio?- dijo de forma seductora

-Tal vez- Elsa rio y lo atrajo hasta sus labios jalándolo por la chaqueta, en aquel arbusto Patán tomaba fotos de todo lo que sucedía y cuando tuvo el material suficiente corrió a desatar el caos…

.

.

.

Jack tomo la mochila de su casillero con los libros que ocuparía y lo cerró, pudo ver que se aproximaban hacia él Shrek y su pandilla

-Hey, Shrek, estuve pensando y creo que estoy listo para volver a…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque fue sorprendido por Shrek quien lo levanto de la chaqueta y lo empujo contra el casillero

-¡Eres un maldito!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡No te hagas!, traidor-

-No sé de qué me hablas- Jack trato de soltarse pero cuando Shrek se enojaba era cien veces más fuerte

-¡Estas saliendo con una de esas ratas!- Jack abrió los ojos y su corazón latió con fuerza.

-No les digas el nombre de ella-

-Mentiroso- Shrek volvió a azotarlo contra el casillero

-No lo hagas, te lo suplico-

-Ingrato- Shrek cerró su puño y le propino un golpe en el estómago a Jack

-… No traicioné a nadie- Dijo Jack sintiendo el agudo dolor –solo conocí a alguien que me gusto- Con todas sus fuerzas logro soltarse del agarre de Shrek

-¿Prefieres a una rata inmunda que a tu propia familia?- A estas alturas el tono de voz de Shrek había comenzado a llamar la atención de las personas alrededor, incluyendo de Merida quien se dirigía a su casillero cuando se encontró con esta escena

-Por favor, baja la voz- Dijo Jack

-¿Para qué quieres protegerla?-

-Basta- dijo Jack apretando los dientes

-¡Es una Disney!-

-Si las personas la descubren le harán daño-

-¡Fuiste tú el que nos delato en las bromas!-

-No, jamás he tenido contacto con nadie además de ella-

-¡Si claro!, esa princesa mal criada no merece protección…- Jack estaba a punto de golpearlo antes de que revelara que era Elsa con quien salía cuando alguien más se le adelanto

-¡Cállate!- De un solo golpe en la quijada Merida logro tumbar a Shrek

-Hija de…- Jack lo golpeo saliendo en defensa de Merida

-Vete- le dijo Merida a Jack –adviértele-

Jack salió corriendo y el rumor también

-Elsa, Elsa, responde- dijo al escuchar que Elsa no respondía, la volvió a llamar tres veces más hasta que por fin contesto

 **-¿Qué sucede?, estoy en club de matemáticas**

 **Ya lo saben**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **Dreamworks ya sabe de lo nuestro**

 **-¿QUÉ?**

 **Shrek sabe que eres tú, no lo ha dicho pero no tardara en decirlo, tienes que salir ahora, cuando todos se enteren irán tras de ti**

 **-Te veo en donde siempre**

Elsa colgó y sin dar explicaciones salió del salón hacia el jardín, no iba a más de medio camino cuando se percató que la gente comenzaba a recibir mensajes y llamadas en sus celulares, todos parecían ocupados viendo las pantallas de estos.

-¿Esa es Elsa?- Megara dijo sorprendida

-Jack Frost, no puede ser- se escuchó la voz de Aladdin

-¿Jack?, no- se escuchó a Patapez y los gemelos exclamar

-Ahí está esa…- Elsa cerro los ojos ignorando aquella mala palabra y apresuro el paso

-¡Atrapen a esa traidora!- cuando Elsa escucho esto se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo

-¡Elsa!- Mulan se apresuró a salir en defensa de su amiga, se posiciono en frente de aquellos que la perseguían y comenzó a amenazarlos con una posición de pelea, lo mismo hizo Ariel y Jazmín que también estaban cerca.

-¡Corre, nosotras nos encargamos!- Elsa solo miro a atrás y vio a sus amigas impidiendo el paso de los demás

.

.

.

-¡Jack!- Grito Elsa al ver a Jack

-Elsa, vamos, aquí no es seguro- dijo Jack -Fue aquí donde nos descubrieron la última vez, ven- Sin otra opción ambos se internaron a lo profundo del bosque.

Cuando creyeron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se detuvieron jadeando, Elsa jamás había visto a Jack cansado.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te hicieron algo?-

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú?-

-Estoy bien-

-¿Cómo paso esto?- dijo Elsa al borde de las lágrimas

-Alguien debió de habernos visto juntos-

-¿Por qué Jack?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por esto?, todo iba muy bien…-

-No llores, eso no resolverá las cosas- Jack la sostuvo cerca de él

-Lo sé, lo sé pero es que no es justo… todos parecían estar más calmados, llegue a pensar que si se enteraban no les importaría- Elsa lloraba desconsolada

-A veces gente buena se vuelve mala- dijo Jack

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue escapar pero eso sonaba muy extremista, aunque por como lo trato Shrek y las demás personas no sonaban tan mala idea

-Escapemos…- Elsa lo miro –nos mudaremos a una isla desierta en donde nadie de Dreamworks ni Disney pueda encontrarnos, nos vestiremos con cocos y hojas-

-Jack- Elsa rio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –no suena tan mal-

-Ser adolecente es un delirio-

-Y las relaciones son toda una odisea-

-… ¿Valgo la pena?- dijo Jack con una mirada triste

-¿eh?-

-¿De verdad valgo la pena lo suficiente como para que tangas que pasar por todo esto?-

-Sí- respondió con firmeza –Jack, yo te…- Elsa se vio interrumpida por un jalón, sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo

-¿En serio preferiste a esta?- Se trataba de Brutilda y los otros más de Dreamworks

-¡Elsa!- Jack también fue atrapado pero por Ralph

-Esta chica es solo otra princesa- Dijo Burro

-Sí, mira su cabello- Dijo Brutilda tirando de la trenza francesa, esto ocasiono un grito por parte de Elsa

-¡Suficiente!- Jack piso con fuerza el piso y creo picos de hielo por todo el lugar, todos vieron asombrados, nunca antes ningún mágico había roto la regla de oro.

-No te atreverías- dijo Ralph sintiendo el filo de uno de los hielos

-¿Quieren probarme?- Jack hizo crecer un poco más los hielos

-¡Suéltala!- Shrek le ordeno a Brutilda –Escucha, nadie dirá nada de lo que acabas de hacer pero solo te la dejare pasar esta vez- Los ojos de Shrek no demostraban ira, más bien se veían afligidos.

-Confiamos en ti, Jack y nos pagas así- dijo Brutilda

-Ahora si la regaste en grande- Burro lo señalo

Gato suspiro –Es una pena- los de Dramworks se alejaron por el bosque

-Eras nuestra líder- Los de Disney tenían los mismos ojos apenados

-Como líder se supone que tu lealtad debía de estar con nosotros- dijo Megara frotando sus brazos cruzados

-Esto es alta traición- dijo Timón siendo el primero en irse, el resto lo siguió.

La pareja quedo completamente sola, se sentaron y recargaron en uno de los arboles quedando en silencio por un tiempo. Sus amigos no estaban molestos, estaban tristes.

Jack recargo su cabeza en la de ella -¿Todavía crees que sigo valiendo la pena?-

-…Sí- dijo Elsa con firmeza

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien?- Jack le pregunto mientras ambos caminaban rumbo al apartamento de Elsa

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué preguntas?- Jack señalo las manos de Elsa que estaban hechas hielo –Oh-

-Pude sentir que estabas haciendo eso desde hace horas-

-Es solo que me preocupan nuestros amigos, no están molestos, sus rostros eran tristes-

-Te entiendo, pude ver lo mismo-

-Agh, tengo que controlarme- dijo Elsa al ver que también había comenzado a crear hielo mientras caminaba.

-No te preocupes, no eres la única a la que le pasa- dijo Jack señalando el cielo del que caían copos de nieve. Elsa se sorprendió, había estado tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que no había notado que estaba nevando.

-Jack- ella lo miro

-Es una lástima que la primera nevada del año sea por mis pensamientos negativos- Jack metió sus manos en sus bolsillos esperando calmarse con ello.

Elsa entrelazo su brazo en el de él y sonrió –El amor descongela-

Jack esbozo una gran sonrisa –O puede hacer que nevé más- dijo cuando vio que la nieve incremento

-Bueno… pero al menos es por algo bueno-

-Tienes razón-

 **-Okey, okey, okey creo que ya hice a Merida muy mala, necesita redimirse XDD, ahora los malos serán otros pero tengan en mente que solo están tristes**

 **-En el próximo capítulo tal vez las cosas mejores… a cierto precio pero le pondré algo de humor para hacerlo llevadero.**

 **-¿Les digo un secreto?, fue Hipo el quien corto a Jack, solo que nadie se dio cuenta, al solo tener una pierna Hipo fue el que más problemas tuvo para ponerse de pie así que lucho tanto que accidentalmente hirió a su propio amigo… pero como dicen ustedes no merece un castigo, fue un accidente y ni él se dio cuenta, además varios jugadores tenían sangre en sus patines lo que hizo más confuso el asunto pero aunque Jack lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera importado en absoluto, después de todo es su mejor amigo.**

 **-Hablando de ellos dos… XDDDD**

 **-Tarrant: si habrá una escena…**


	14. La tercera guerra mundial

_**CAPITULO 14**_ _ **La tercera guerra mundial**_

El sábado al medio día, Jack, Hipo, Astrid y Rapunzel se reunieron en casa de las hermanas Arendelle.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?- Rapunzel le pregunto a la pareja

-Desde ayer he recibido como quinientos mensajes- Dijo Jack –Algunos preguntan y otros solo escriben… cosas-

-Se suponía que hoy tenía reunión con los del comité de estudiantil, hoy en la mañana me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que no me molestara en ir y que habían destituido de mi cargo de presidenta-

-Ouch- dijo Hipo

-¿Y ustedes?- Jack le pregunto a los demás presentes

-Pues… creo que está de sobra decir que nos sacaron de todos los equipos deportivos y académicos- Hipo le dijo a su amigo

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?- Elsa le pregunto a Anna y Rapunzel

-Kristoff y Eugene ya lo saben todo- dijo Anna –intente hablar ayer con Kristoff pero no ha querido responder mis mensajes-

-Eugene me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo por ahora, creo que aún no terminan de asimilar la situación... pero no hay de qué preocuparse, tengo fe en que tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta de que esto es tonto y en un par de meses estaremos riéndonos de esto-

-Tan optimista como siempre- dijo Jack con una sonrisa –lamentamos haberlos puesto en esta situación-

-Qué cosas dices, ustedes son nuestros amigos, tenemos que apoyarlos- dijo Anna

-Pero hemos complicado sus vidas- dijo Elsa

-Que va, son gajes del oficio y es como dijo Punzie, en unos meses todos lo habrán olvidado- Dijo Hipo

-Esta será la semana más larga de mi vida- dijo Elsa

-¿Eh?-

-Ah, lo dices por las vacaciones- Astrid dedujo eso

-¿Vacaciones?-

-De diciembre- Astrid le dijo como si fuera algo obvio

-¿Diciembre? Pero si apenas es noviembre-

-Jack, estamos a cinco de diciembre- dijo Astrid y los demás rieron –el baile de invierno es este sábado-

-… Discúlpenme un minuto- Jack salió del apartamento

-¿Jack?- Elsa se puso de pie para seguirlo

-Déjenmelo a mí, señoritas- Hipo salió a hablar con Jack

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo a su amigo

-Tengo que decirle ya-

-Sí… pero yo diría que un problema a la vez-

-¿Entonces dices que primero debería de resolver esto y luego decirle la verdad?-

-Uh, sí, más o menos-

.

.

.

Cuando terminaron de hablar Hipo y Astrid regresaron a su casa y Anna acompaño a Rapunzel hasta la suya dejando a la joven pareja sola.

Ambos veían televisión en el sofá, Elsa tomo la mano derecha del chico y con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con el anillo plateado, Jack algo preocupado de que se lo fuera a quitar alejo con cuidado su mano.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto riendo

-Nada, es solo que me preguntaba por qué siempre usas ese anillo-

-Es algo muy importante para mí, si llegara a perderlo no sé qué haría-

-Oh, ¿Jack, porque es tan importante?-

-Porque me lo dieron mis tutores-

-Ah, ¿Por qué razón?-

-Hoy está muy preguntona- dijo con cierto mal humor

-Perdón… solo quería sacar un tema de conversación- dijo Elsa dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho enojar.

-Yo lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo que no me gusta hablar de ello-

-Está bien, lo entiendo-

-Pero podemos hablar que otra cosa-

-¿De qué?-

-De las vacaciones de navidad, ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Pues Anna y yo volvemos a Arendelle para pasar las fiestas allá, ¿y tú?-

-Pues el año pasado acompañe a Hipo a Berk, el antepasado estuve en Hong Kong, es algo diferente cada año-

-¿No la pasas con tus tutores?-

-No, en estas fechas están muy ocupados, sobre todo Norte-

-Ha de ser solitario-

-Algo pero me da oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas o con otras personas-

-Tengo una idea…- Era algo arriesgado pedir esto pero le emocionaba la idea de tan solo pensar en ello -¡Ven conmigo a Arendelle!- Dijo emocionada.

-¿Sí?-

-Sí, habrá un baile, un festín, te presentare ante el reino y será muy divertido, conocerás a Kai, le caerás muy bien y de seguro nos dará su aprobación…-

-¿Aprobación?- Elsa se puso colorada, Kai era su consejero y él le había comentado que cuando estuviera lista para contraer matrimonio él sería el que daría el visto bueno.

-Uh, sí- Rio nerviosa –olvida eso-

Jack sonrió –Elsa… ¿si me caso contigo entonces eso me convertiría en rey?- dijo riendo

-Uh, sí- dijo avergonzada

-Su majestad, Jack Frost, rey de Arendelle…- Dijo moviendo las manos como si estuviera leyendo el título de un espectacular -…Ya me vi- dijo riendo

-¡Jack!- Elsa rio dándole un golpe en el estomago

-Es broma, jamás me casaría solo para ser un rey, ni siquiera seria uno bueno-

-Yo creo que si lo serias, eres un buen líder-

-¿Entonces eso significa que me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-

-¿Qué?- Elsa abrió los ojos asustada

-Relájate, es solo una broma- Él la abrazo -…¿Te gustaría?- le pregunto

-¿Casarme contigo?- Pregunto ella.

-Sí, hablando en un futuro, claro está-

-Sí, es decir, cuando estas en una relación es porque tienes la esperanza de que sea algo a largo plazo, no es lindo pensar en que algún día terminaremos-

-No lo es, me gustaría un futuro contigo-

Elsa le sonrió –A mí también me gustaría- Ambos se besaron, este era un beso algo diferente, podían sentir deseo, deseo de estar juntos.

Elsa se recostó en el sofá invitando a Jack a estar más cómodo y a profundizar el beso.

-Elsa…- Dijo al sentir las manos de ella bajar el cierre de su suéter

-¿Está mal?-

-No, no, no, es solo que… ¿está bien para ti?- Ella asintió

-Me gustaría-

-Entonces…- Jack extendió una mano inseguro de que hacer, decidió hacer lo que ella había hecho, desabrocho los botones de su suéter tejido y prosiguió a quitarle la blusa de manga larga que tenía debajo, luego comenzó a bajar el cierre de la falda, con esto ella quedo en ropa interior.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo al verla temblar

-Sí- dijo nerviosa –es solo que no sé qué hacer-

-La verdad, yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de que hacer ahora-

-Podrías… ya sabes- dijo viéndolo

-Oh, por supuesto, se supone que ambos debemos de…- Guardo silencio y comenzó a desvestirse, "Bien, Jack, recuerda lo que dijo el señor Ping, la mujer es como un recipiente y el hombre lo llena, espera ¿era así o al revés?", Jack se preguntó que hacer ahora.

-Ya llegue- La puerta repentinamente se abrió y Anna entro, la joven pareja grito asustada y Anna hizo lo mismo al ver a su hermana y amigo semidesnudos

-Ah, lo siento- dijo cubriéndose los ojos y corriendo a su habitación –Ignoren eso, sigan con lo suyo- Ellos solo escucharon el portazo y se miraron mutuamente.

-Uh, tal vez…- dijo Jack con el rostro rojo

-Sí, será luego- Ambos se enderezaron y comenzaron a vestirse

.

.

.

-Elsa, levántate, es hora de ir a la escuela- Anna sacudió a su hermana mayor para que se levantara de la cama

-No quiero- dijo Elsa

-Yo tampoco quiero pero tenemos que ir y dar la cara-

-No quiero que te hagan daño-

-No se atreverían a meterse conmigo o con las demás chicas-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Rapunzel tiene una sartén, Mulan sabe pelear…-

-¿Y las demás?-

-Estoy pensando, dame un minuto…. Sí, eso es, nosotras tenemos a Rapunzel y Mulan- Elsa rodo los ojos y se metió en las sabanas otra vez

-No quiero-

-Vamos a ir…- Anna jalo a su hermana fuera de la cama, Elsa cayó al suelo de sentón.

-Aquí está tu ropa y tus zapatos- Anna le extendió un conjunto de blusa y Jeans.

.

.

.

Jack entro por la puerta principal ante las miradas de todos.

-¡Ya lárgate a tu pueblo!- dijo Woody arrojándole pintura rosa, que tenía para la clase de arte, sus demás amigos lo imitaron y una vez que quedaron satisfechos se marcharon

Jack suspiro limpiándose la pintura de los ojos-¡Jack Frost!- La voz de Kristoff hizo eco en la cabeza de Jack

-Lo que me faltaba- Kristoff lo tomo del suéter y lo azoto contra los casilleros –Típico-

-¡Cállate!- Kristoff lo siguió azotando -¡Me quitaste a mi novia, a mi casi hermana y a mi amiga!- Kristoff le grito con odio

-¡Aguarda Kristoff!- Eugene llego –¡Yo también quiero golpearlo!- Eugene lo golpeo en el rostro

-Ayúdame a llevar a este miserable mentiroso a donde pertenece- Ambos arrastraron a Jack fuera de la escuela hasta la parte trasera

-¡Usaste a nuestras amigas solo para obtener información sobre nosotros!-

-¡Las engañaste! Y eso no te lo permitiéremos-

-Yo no las engañe ni las use-

-Sí, claro- dijo con sarcasmo Kristoff mientras ambos chicos arrojaban a Jack a los contenedores de basura

-Suponiendo que tus intenciones eran buenas, alguien como tú no merece a Elsa-

-Es verdad, no eres digno de ella-

-Este es tu lugar, en la basura junto con los demás de tu pequeña escuela-

Jack no dijo nada, en realidad ni siquiera intento defenderse, después de todo eran los novios de sus amigas y no quería lastimarlos.

.

.

.

Elsa se dirigió a su casillero a dejar sus libros y cuando llego a este su boca casi cae al suelo, con frustración suspiro al ver la palabra pintada con aerosol en su casillero, una palabra nada bonita.

Se resignó y lo abrió dejando sus libros adentro.

-Hola- Jack se apareció ante ella, estaba hecho un desastre.

-Ay no- Elsa se apuró a sacar un pañuelo y limpiar la pintura del rostro de él -¿Quién te hizo esto?- dijo enojada

-Personas- se limitó a responder

-Oww, pobrecito-

-Bueno al menos a ti no te fue mal- Elsa dejo un segundo lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la puerta del casillero revelando el grafiti en su casillero.

Jack suspiro con frustración –Creo que fue alguien de mi escuela, los de la tuya no haría algo así-

-Qué más da, eso no es nada en comparación con lo que te hicieron- Elsa palpo el lugar en el que Eugene lo había golpeado.

-Son cosquillas, ¿recuerdas?- Elsa lo abrazo

-Uh, Elsa… estoy sucio-

-¿Y qué?- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él

.

.

.

Elsa y Jack caminaron por el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida cuando se encontraron en medio de la tercera guerra mundial.

Todos peleaban y se gritaban unos a otros, aún no había golpes pero no faltaba mucho para llegar a ello

Jack miro a Elsa y luego a los demás -¡Suficiente!- grito harto, todo el lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral

-¡A ellos!- Grito Sullivan

-No permitiremos eso- Mulan se puso en frente de ellos

-No les dejaremos que les hagan daño- Las demás princesas se unieron

-¿En serio nos van a detener un montón de princesitas?- dijo Oscar riendo, todos los de Dreamworks también rieron.

-No, solo serán ellas- Los príncipes salieron en defensa –Nosotros estamos de su lado-

-Lo que faltaba, más princesas- Alex rio

-Cállate- Astrid e Hipo se les unieron –También nos tienen a nosotros-

-¡Yo también apoyo el Jelsa!- grito Brutacio separándose de Brutilda y uniéndose al otro grupo ante la mirada incrédula de los demás

-¿Brutacio?- Brutilda no entendía lo que sucedía

-Es la oportunidad perfecta para pelear contra ti-

-Nosotros también estamos a su favor- Melman, Lenny, Eep, Guy, Grulla, Vibora, Skiper, Cabo y Kowalski se unieron dejando así dos bandos.

-¿Alguien más quiere irse?- dijo Woody molesto

-Yo- dijo Peter

-¿Y tú por qué Peter?- dijo Think enojada

Peter miro a Jack –Digamos que gente como nosotros dos debemos apoyarnos-

-La segunda estrella a la derecha- Dijo Jack recordando viejos tiempos

-¿Nadie más?, ¿no?, entonces que empiece el juego- Sullivan rugió con todas sus fuerzas

Todos comenzaron a pelear unos con otros, personas que antes eran amigos se habían dividido en bandos y ahora pelaban los unos con los otros.

Esto era mucho para la joven pareja, una cosa era que la tuvieran en su contra pero meter a terceros en esto…

-¡Alto ahí!- Los directores llegaron finalmente después de que ningún maestro había podido calmar el mar de alumnos que abandonaban sus clases para unirse a esta pelea pero no sirvió de mucho su presencia ya que nadie escuchaba a pesar de las continuas amenazas de expulsión por parte de los dos hombres.

Después de unos minutos, los dos directores lograron terminar con todo y poner orden de nuevo.

-Lo siento William- Mickey se acomodaba del traje y el cabello que ahora eran un desastre –Lamento haberte pedido que los trajeras aquí-

-Sí, creo que fue un error-

-Un error que cometí yo al creer que haciendo esto podríamos solucionar algo… permíteme redimirme- Disney saco su chequera y volvió a hacer otro cheque al portador –Con esto será suficiente para que terminen ya de una vez las reparaciones- William tomo el cheque

-Sí, gracias-

-Todos volverán a su escuela, cuando terminen las vacaciones de invierno-

-Sí, después del baile de invierno, todo volverá a la normalidad-

Con esto ambos directores se fueron.

Todo el mundo bajo la guardia.

-Entonces… ¿se terminó?- dijo Stitch

-Sí, así parece, Stitch- respondió Buzz

-Tenemos algo que decir- dijo Jack alzando la voz, todo el mundo presto atención –Todo esto era un plan-

Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar.

-¿Jack?- Elsa miro confundida a su novio

-Todo esto era un plan nuestro, ¿verdad Elsa?- Elsa vio algo que jamás había visto en Jack, una mirada de súplica, sus ojos suplicaban que siguiera la corriente y Elsa lo entendía, ya no quería más conflictos entre sus amigos, ya no quería ver a Jack siendo golpeado, quería que todos fueran felices, aun si eso significaba sacrificar su felicidad.

-Sí, todo esto fue un invento- dijo Elsa tratando que su voz no se quebrara

-¿Qué?- Todo el mundo se veía confundido

-No lo entiendo- dijo Buzz -¿Son pareja o no?-

Jack y Elsa se miraron –no- sus amigos quienes sabían la verdad los miraron sin entender

-Sabíamos que si ocasionábamos una revuelta lo suficientemente grande los directores nos separarían de nuevo- Dijo Elsa inventando la historia en ese momento

-¿Y qué mejor forma que esta?, hacerles creer que había una traición entre las dos escuelas- Jack continuo con la historia

-No te creo- dijo Shrek –Te vimos defender a esa chica todo este tiempo, inclusive rompiste las reglas-

-Es obvio que tenía que defenderla, después de todo ella no ha hecho nada malo, al contrario, fue ella quien ideo este plan- Jack miro a Elsa –Después de todo es una chica muy lista y leal a su escuela-

Jack la miraba esperando que ella no se arrepintiera de esto –Sí, como presidenta no podía dejar ver como nuestra escuela era invadida por… Dreamweaks-

-Déjame ver, Jack, ¿todo esto fue una farsa?- Pregunto Shrek

-Sí-

Shrek lo miro sin creerle al cien por ciento, en realidad nadie creía del todo aquello pero todos estaban cansados de pelear así que decidieron que era mejor no dudar -¡Lo sabía!, Jack no puede ser un traidor-

Jack rio nerviosamente –Todo era un plan, Jack jamás se rebajaría a salir con una…- Shrek se colocó una mano detrás de su oreja esperando a escuchar la palabra de los mismísimos labios de Jack

-Una rata- él fingió una sonrisa

-¡Eso es!, ese es el Jacky que todos conocemos-

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Woody –todavía tenemos que estar juntos una semana-

-Propongo una tregua, nosotros no nos meteremos con ustedes y ustedes no se meterán con nosotros- Shrek le extendió la mano a Woody.

-Bien, todo sea por mantener el orden-

Todo el mundo aplaudió feliz de que las cosas se hayan "resuelto" –Esto amerita una fiesta- dijo Shrek se

-Fiesta en mi casa- dijo Jack riendo.

-Y ya que estamos en tregua propongo que ustedes también vayan- Dijo Shrek

-¿Qué dicen chicos?, ¿debemos creerles?-

-Suena divertido- dijo Jessie

-Bien- Todo el mundo comenzó a alejase, Jack y Elsa no se movieron

-Todo termino- Dijo Jack-Nosotros también terminamos- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara

-Bien- Elsa se dio media vuelta y se alejo

.

.

.

-¿Por qué hiciste esa locura, Jack?- dijo Hipo muy molesto, ambos estaban en la camioneta de Hipo mientras la fiesta se desarrollaba en la casa de Jack

-Se estaban matando los unos a los otros-

-¿Y qué?, ¡tarde o temprano íbamos a lograr que estuvieran juntos, solo tenían que esperar un poco!-

-¿Esperar que?, ¿a qué todas las amistades hayan terminado?, tú mismo lo viste con Brutilda y Brutacio, aún no se han hablado-

-Pero…-

-Hipo, está bien-

-¿Y entonces eso significa que tú y Elsa han terminado?-

-Sí, yo la deje-

-Es que es muy injusto-

-De todas formas tal vez lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, si no se acababa por esta cosa de seguro se acabaría cuando ella se entere de que soy un tipo que murió hace más de trecientos años- Jack tomo un sorbo de la lata de refresco que tenía en su mano.

-No lo sabes, tal vez y haya alguna forma…-

-No lo creo-

-… ¿Y ahora qué?-

-Entremos a la fiesta-

-Honestamente, no estoy de ánimos, creo que iré a casa-

-Bien, ten cuidado- Jack salió de la camioneta y se despidió de su amigo, iba a ser difícil estar allá adentro sin él pero no quería presionarlo.

-¡Jack!- escucho la voz de Chel aproximándose -¿quieres bailar?- Ella llevaba un vestido muy provocador.

-Uh, tal vez luego- dijo Jack sin ánimos

-Bien, esperare- dijo acercándose a Lola y Angie

-Vaya, esa chica es preciosa- dijo Gato

-Lo es, es muy hermosa- Shrek puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jack –Tienes suerte de ser perseguido por una chica así-

-Sí- dijo nervioso

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no la sacas a menearse un rato?- Dijo Burro –Ándale-

-Sí…- dijo inseguro

-Vamos, baila con ella y dile cosas bonitas y en un par de horas la tendrás en donde tú quieras tenerla- Dijo Gato

-Umh, no creo que esa última parte…- Jack se calló y fue hacia Chel, no había visto a Elsa en la fiesta pero ¿Qué más daba?, tal vez en este punto ella ni siquiera quería vendría.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Jack

-¡Volviste!-

-Sí, ¿quieres bailar?-

-Me encantaría-

.

.

.

Chel trajo a Jack de arriba a abajo por la pista de baile casi toda la noche, Jack estaba que ya no podía más, quería sentarse y descansar.

-Uh, Chel, ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de beber?-

-¿Tienes sed?- Pregunto

-Sí-

-Bien, espera aquí, iré por algo de beber-

-No es necesario, puedo ir yo-

-Insisto- Cuando Jack iba a detenerla ya era tarde, se había esfumado

.

.

.

-Elsa, Jack ha estado con esa chica toda la noche- dijo Anna

-Lo sé-

-¿No te molesta?- pregunto Bella

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Elsa, todas aquí sabemos que lo que había entre ustedes dos no era una farsa- dijo Blancanieves

-Pues, ahora si lo es, él y yo ya no podemos ser nada-

-¿Entonces terminaron?- pregunto Ariel

-Sí, además él ha estado bailando con esa chica creo que me quedo lo suficientemente claro, él no ya no quiere nada conmigo- La voz de Elsa era seria y distante

-Els- Rapunzel quiso decir algo

-Lo nuestro se ha acabado y no pienso hablar más del tema- Dijo con seriedad

.

.

.

Hipo se recargo en el asiento con frustración, que día tan malo había sido hoy, primero la escuela se mete en una pelea, lo acusan de traidor, su mejor amigo pierde a la chica de sus sueños, no había podido ver a Astrid y ahora su camioneta se averió en medio de una zona que no conocía muy bien.

-Genial- Hipo abrió la ventanilla y salió por esta, abrió la capot y el humo salió de inmediato, él tosió al sentirlo en sus pulmones.

-Ahhh, por favor- El motor estaba muerto, resignado cerro la capot y comenzó a caminar, ni siquiera se molestó en ponerle llave al auto, "¿Quién querría robarse esta cosa?"

-Odio admitirlo pero Jack tenía razón-

Había una colina que Hipo tenía que subir para llegar a la estación de metro, cuando iba a medio camino se puso en alerta al escuchar un grito

-¡Cuidado!- se escuchó a una chica que venía bajando en patineta, al parecer iba muy rápido y había perdido el control, Hipo al verla en apuros la atrapo en sus brazos -¿Estas bien?- La oscuridad de la noche no dejaba verla bien

-Sí, gracias- dijo la chica

-…Un minuto- Hipo movió a la chica hacia la luz, revelando la cabellera roja y rizada que conocía muy bien.

Ambos gritaron sorprendidos -¡Qué asco!- dijo Merida al darse cuenta que un chico de Dreamworks la había tocado.

-De nada- Hipo rodo los ojos

-Horrendo, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

-Voy a la estación del metro, ¿y tú?-

-Voy a casa de tu amigo, el huesitos de cabello blanco-

-Jack- Corrigió

-Como sea, huesitos de cabello castaño-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan…?- Hipo extendió las manos sintiendo ganas de estrangularla

-Agh, bye- Merida tomo su patineta y retomo su camino.

-Espera, ¿Por qué vas a casa de Jack?, si tanto nos odias no entiendo porque vas a ir-

-Eso no te incumbe- Merida tenía que hablar con Elsa y preguntarle porque había cometido la estupidez tan grande de decir que la relación con Jack era una farsa.

-Ah, ¿sabes qué?, eres imposible- Hipo se dio por vencido y siguió su camino, Merida se detuvo y lo vio alejarse.

-Hipo…- susurro.

.

.

.

-Hey, chicos, ¿Qué están bebiendo?- Chel se aproximó al pequeño grupo que rodeaba una mesa, los vikingos, Shrek, Gato, Sullivan, Mike y Ralph

-Aguardiente, pero no le digas a nadie- dijo Shrek

-Oh, ¿crees que a Jack le guste?-

-Claro, le hará muy feliz- Shrek le dio dos vasos a Chel con la intención de ayudar a su amigo –Tu también deberías de tomar un poco, también lo hará feliz-

.

.

.

-Ya volví, aquí tienes- Chel le dio el vaso rojo a Jack y él tomo un sorbo

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo al sentir el raro sabor en su paladar

-Aguardiente-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Quien sabe- Chel se encogió de hombros diciendo la verdad

-Sabe algo raro- Jack le dio otro sorbo tratando de acostumbrarse al sabor

-Jacky…- Chel lo miro con una sonrisa y en seguida se lanzó a sus labios, Jack cerro los ojos y pensó en lo diferente que era este beso a los de Elsa, los de ella eran dulces, suaves y con sabor a vainilla, el de esta chica era desesperado, pasional y con sabor a aquella bebida rara.

Cuando Chel al fin lo soltó, Jack vio a Elsa detrás de ellos, sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, Jack se puso de pie y la siguió.

-¿Jack?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Espera- Jack la alcanzo a la vuelta de la esquina abriendo su auto.

-Espera, espera- Elsa lo ignoro –Por favor, déjame explicarte-

-¿Explicarme?- Elsa abrió la puerta del auto

-Ella me beso-

-No tienes que explicarme nada, tú me dejaste, estas en toda la libertad de hacer lo que quieras-

-No lo entiendes-

-Lo entiendo bien-

-No quería que esto pasara-

-Ni yo pero seamos honestos, esto tarde o temprano iba a acabar así, teníamos que hacerlo por el bien de nuestros amigos… aunque tú eres el que se rindió primero-

Jack se quedó en silencio –Adiós, Jack- Elsa subió a su auto, lo encendió y condujo hasta su apartamento.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- dijo Chel una vez que Jack había regresado a su lado

-Tenía que hablar con alguien-

-¿Quieres más?- Chel le ofreció el vaso con más aguardiente

-Gracias-

 _Dos vasos después…_

-¿Sabes que odio?, odio la vainilla, no hay nada más asqueroso en el mundo- Dijo Jack en medio de un ataque de hipo

-Eres adorable- Dijo Chel atontada por el peliblanco

-Wow, ¿Cuántos vasos lleva?- Dijo Patán al ver a Jack en aquel estado

-Dos-

-¿Dos?- Patán estallo en risas –niñita- él se alejó a contarle a los demás

-Oye, ¿quieres enseñarme tu cuarto?- dijo Chel al ver que quedaba poca gente en la fiesta y así tendrían más privacidad

-Oky- Dijo Jack poniéndose de pie y guiándola hasta su habitación

-Aquí estamos…- Jack se tumbó en la cama con cansancio y Chel cerró la puerta poniendo seguro.

-Así no nos molestaran- Jack no supo cómo paso exactamente pero cerro los ojos por unos minutos y cuando los abrió ya estaba en ropa interior y Chel estaba en sima de él en las mismas condiciones

-¿Uh?- Pregunto confundido

-¿Qué si te gusta esto?- Dijo Chel mientras deslizaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de él

-No-

-¿Y esto?- Dijo Chel deslizando su mano por el elástico de la ropa interior del chico –Vaya, vaya, tienes mucho potencial-

A pesar de que él no quería esto no podía evitar sentirse bien pero… "No, Elsa" pensó ignorando aquella sensación placentera.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Jack se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ropa y que tenía lápiz labial en algunas partes del cuerpo.

Recordó la noche anterior y a Chel… Chel, ella apareció por la puerta usando solo sus pantis

-No- dijo Jack al verla –Por favor ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa?-

-No seas tan penoso, después de todo tu y yo ya nos conocemos en ese sentido- Dijo con una risita

-Anoche… ¿lo hicimos?- Se sentía como un idiota al haber dejado que esto pasara, después de todo aunque él fue el que tomo la decisión de dejar a Elsa eso no significaba que había dejado de estar enamorado de ella.

-No del todo- dijo tumbándose boca abajo en la cama junto a el

-¿Eh?-

-Digamos que el asunto no estaba muy duro…- Dijo dando unas palmaditas entre las piernas del chico, esto lo hizo ponerse rojo.

-Yo…-

-Descuida, lo sé todo- dijo ella con una sonrisa –Yo tampoco lo haría estando enamorada de alguien- Dijo con timidez

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta si acabo de…?-

-Shhh- Ella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico para que se callara –Es obvio, Jack-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien, no hay problema, ¿amigos?- le extendió la mano y él la tomo

-Amigos- a Jack se le vino algo a la mente –Por favor no le digas a nadie-

-No lo hare, soy una tumba pero recuerda que el primer paso es aceptarlo-

-¿Aceptarlo?-

-Sí, es decir, estoy segura de que cuando tú estés bien con eso los demás lo estarán-

-¿Entonces hice mal en alejarme de esa persona?-

-Claro, si se aman estoy segura de que hubieran podido superar todo-

-¿Deberíamos de estar juntos?-

-Sí, absolutamente, tú y él hacen una linda pareja- Los ojos de Jack se abrieron

-¿Él?-

-Tú e Hipo- Jack la miro confundido –¿eres gay, no?- El rostro de Jack nuevamente se volvió rojo

-…Sí- Decidió que sería mejor que la chica pensara eso a que supiera lo de Elsa

-Lo ves, ¿no te sientes mejor después de haberlo admitido?- dijo emocionada la chica de pronunciadas curvas.

"Esto me causara pesadillas por mucho tiempo", pensó Jack ante la sola idea de tener una relación con su mejor amigo, sería una tortura estar con alguien como él, "no sé cómo a Astrid puede gustarle".

 **Fue un capitulo largo y hay muchos puntos para tratar DDD:**

 **-No, los príncipes no son malos, son igual que las princesas, ellos también creen en eso de que el amor es amor sin importar que, solo que no les dieron tiempo de actuar.**

 **-Peter y Jack son muy parecidos para mí, ambos están atrapados en una edad, son bromistas, algo -inmaduros, un poco mal humorados, muy tiernos y a ambos les gustan las haditas**

 **-Sé que querían más lemmon entre Elsa y Jack pero ño, aun no, lo bueno es que tampoco llego muy lejos lo de Chel.**

 **-Por unos instantes Disney y Dreamworks se unieron otra vez pero para armar otros bandos**

 **-Jack termino con Elsa al ver a las personas separarse y pelear unas con otras, además de que no quería que siguieran lastimando a sus amigos y a Elsa, además estaba aquel otro asunto de la inmortalidad.**

 **-¿Qué piensan de lo que Merida siente por Hipo?, ¿era lo que creían que era?**

 **-Sí, los alumnos se volvieron malos y llevaron esta rivalidad más allá**

 **-Estoy emocionada, hoy alcanzamos los 60 comentarios!, tal vez no parezca mucho para ustedes pero para mí es algo enorme, también hoy hubo el número más alto de lectores, +200, para mí son cifras muy altas.**

 **-Jack y los problemas en los que se mete a él y a Hipo XDD**


	15. Final feliz

_**CAPITULO 15**_ _ **Final feliz**_

Los días pasaron sin que ocurrieran incidentes, el baile de invierno seria mañana y las chicas ya habían invitado a los chicos, ya que era un baile Sadie Hawkins.

Para Rapunzel y Anna las cosas no volvieron tanto a la normalidad, si bien sus chicos se habían disculpado mil veces todavía estaban enfadadas por como las habían tratado a ellas y a Jack. Así que ellas tomaron la decisión de ir al baile juntas, sin chicos y Elsa, bueno, ya que no había suficiente dinero para contratar una banda los chicos del coro eran los que podían música al ambiente y en ellos estaba incluida Elsa, así que sería una noche muy ocupada para ella.

-¿Iras al baile?- Astrid le pregunto a Jack

-Umh, no lo sé-

-No tienes que tener pareja para ir a un baile, Hipo tampoco tiene- Astrid le dio un golpe juguetón en el estomago

-¿Qué? Pero si eres mi novia-

-Pero no me has invitado-

-Pero es un baile Sadie Hawkins, las chicas tienen que invitar-

-Hipo, en su relación tú eres la chica- Dijo Jack riendo.

-Agh, son muy malos conmigo-

-Tengo que irme amor, espero esa invitación hoy mismo- Astrid se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hip

-Deberías de venir al baile conmigo y Astrid-

-Bien, paso por tu casa las siete-

-Bien- Ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes.

.

.

.

Esa tarde Jack se tumbó en el sillón viendo al techo por horas, desde que había terminado con Elsa se había sentido muy mal, quería volver a hablarle, quería escuchar su voz aunque sea una sola vez más, no importaba si era solo para insultarlo.

Elsa estaba en la sala de su apartamento, Anna había salido a sus clases de oboe y ella por su parte ensayaba el repertorio que tocarían en el baile de invierno.

El teléfono de la sala timbro y Elsa se fijó en el identificador de llamadas, rodo los ojos al ver que se trataba del número de Jack, espero a que la contestadora sonara.

 **-Hablan las hermanas Arendelle, Anna y…**

 **-Elsa, deje su mensaje por favor**

 **Princesa... sé que estás ahí Elsa, sé que no tomaras mi llamada, ni responderás mis mensajes o notas y eso está bien, lo entiendo bien, yo fui el que tomo la decisión de terminar lo nuestro, pude haberme callado y luchado pero no lo hice, en vez de eso me rendí.**

 **Por un lado pensaba en nuestros compañeros y amigos, no quería que ellos fueran afectados pero por otro lado pensaba en ti y en tu seguridad, creo que esto fue lo que me convenció de rendirme, no fue porque no te quisiera.**

Elsa dejo las partituras a un lado y escucho la voz que tanto quería escuchar, no importaba si antes estaba molesta, eso no podía durarle mucho.

 **Iré al baile mañana, no iré con Chel, como te dije entre ella y yo no hay nada, tuve que mentirle para quitármela de encima y eso me salió caro, ahora resulta que ella cree que estoy enamorado de Hipo y bueno ahora él es mi cita para el baile, ¿loco, no lo crees?**

Elsa cubrió su risa con sus manos, "Jack, esto es tan típico de ti", pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro

 **Por último, solo quiero decirte algo más… te amo.**

Elsa al escuchar esto alargo la mano para tomar el teléfono y responderle a Jack, quería decirle lo que ella sentía.

 **Pero por favor, no me busques, me siento mal de que lo nuestro haya terminado pero eso no significa que no era lo correcto… a decir verdad, estar conmigo te causaría mucho daño y yo no quiero eso, mereces algo mejor en tu vida, así que por tu propia seguridad tengo que dejarte ir.**

Elsa tomo el teléfono con rapidez dispuesta a decirle a Jack que se detuviera y que volvieran, no importaba este pequeño obstáculo, podían estar juntos, todavía valía la pena pero cuando oprimió el botón verde ya era tarde, él había colgado.

-…Yo también te amo-

.

.

.

Jack soltó el teléfono dejándolo caer en la alfombra del piso –Es lo mejor, Jack-

-Es verdad- Jack escucho una voz inconfundible para él

-¿Uh?, ¿Quién está ahí?-Sintió la extraña sensación de algo llamándolo desde el closet del pasillo

-¿A caso ya me olvidaste?- Era su propia voz, no había duda

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-

-No es ninguna broma, Jack- Jack abrió la puerta de dónde provenía aquella voz, de esta también emanaba una luz, de la cual él ya se daba una idea de lo que era.

Ahí en medio del pequeño cuarto estaba su cayado flotando y despendiendo una luz azul -¡No, aun no!, todavía falta medio año- dijo negándose a escuchar aquella voz que lo llamaba a gritos

-¡Tú lo sabes!, tienes que volver-

-No, no pienso volver a ser invisible-

-Es tu destino, lo único para lo que fuiste creado, acéptalo-

Jack volvió a abrir la puerta y encendió la bombilla que colgaba del techo, cuando lo hizo aquella voz y la luz desaparecieron y su cayado cayó al piso como si se tratara de cualquier objeto.

-Aun no-

.

.

.

El timbre sonó e Hipo se apresuró a abrir la puerta –Hola, Jack- Dijo Hipo dejándolo entrar

-Te ves bien- Dijo Jack viendo a su amigo en traje, algo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a usar el joven vikingo

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien- Esta también era la primera vez que Jack se ponía un traje, todavía era algo informal pero él lo hacía ver bien –Los Converse- Dijo Hipo al notar que Jack seguía usándolos con ese traje.

-Sí, no me sentía muy cómodo con los otros-

-Astrid casi termina-

-Casi lo olvido, tengo algo para ti- Jack le extendió un ramillete a Hipo

-Oh, qué lindo, gracias- dijo tomándolo y poniéndolo en su muñeca

-¡Es para que se lo des a Astrid!- Jack le dio una palmada detrás de la cabeza

-Ah, es verdad, a ella se le vera mucho mejor- Jack rodo los ojos

-Estoy lista- Astrid bajo rápidamente por las escaleras con el vestido color durazno y el abrigo afelpado color blanco, ya que era una noche fría, su cabello estaba suelto y caía en ondas.

Hipo se quedó embobado con ella y Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro le dio un pequeño codazo para que reaccionara –Te ves muy hermosa, my lady- dijo Hipo tomando su mano y poniendo el ramillete en su muñeca.

-Oh, Hipo, siempre te olvidabas de esto, es muy lindo- Hipo le sonrió a Jack con agradecimiento, no cabía duda que a Jack se le daba más esto de los detalles.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-¿En que nos iremos?-

-Es verdad-

-Podemos ir en Chimuelo-

-Sí, por favor- dijo Astrid emocionada.

.

.

.

-…Te ves muy bonita- Anna le dijo a su hermana

-No es verdad, siento que me hace ver algo gorda, Dijo Elsa al verse en el espejo con el vestido azul marino de Chiffon con pliegues y escote de corazón.

-No es verdad, ¿lo ves?, hermosa- Dijo Anna acomodando un collar con un pequeño dije azul –Aunque esa mirada triste no es muy bonita-

-Lo siento. Tú también te vez muy bonita- Anna usaba un vestido rojo sencillo pero lindo –Uh, este vestido no es nada, para la graduación usaremos unos más bonitos-

-Sí, la graduación está a tan solo un semestre-

-¿Estas lista?- Elsa asintió –Bueno, vayamos y tratemos de divertirnos- Dijo algo desanimada, ella se sentía mal por no ir con Kristoff pero por ahora no iba a dejar que eso la afectara mucho

.

.

.

-Nada mal- Dijo Hipo al entrar al salón de fiestas que estaba iluminado por luces en tonos azules y morados, copos y carámbanos de hielo con luces colgando del techo y arboles metálicos adornados con luces a los alrededores de la pista.

-Hay que tomarnos la foto del recuerdo Hipo- Astrid le dijo a su novio.

-Ahora vuelvo- le dijo Hipo a Jack

Jack fijo la vista en el escenario en donde el coro y la banda se acomodaban para empezar su presentación y entonces apareció ella en el escenario colocándose en el lugar de la primera voz, Jack se acercó y la miro con ojos tristes, ella se dio cuenta de esto y también lo miro pero con ojos de determinación, estaba a punto de bajar del escenario para ir a hablar con él cuando llego Ariel diciéndole que tenían que empezar.

-Tal parece que Elsa cantara toda la noche… ¿sabes?, no tenemos que quedarnos- Le dijo Hipo a su amigo

-Sí, de seguro será aburrido, mejor vamos por unas hamburguesas- Astrid dijo apoyándolo.

-Gracias, pero estaré bien-

.

.

.

-Hola Jack- Lola se acercó al chico -¿Quieres bailar?-

-Gracias pero vengo con Hipo- él paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del castaño, Lola lo miro extrañada.

-Está bien por mí, ve y diviértete- Hipo arrojo a su amigo a los brazos de la chica

-¡Hipo!- dijo entre dientes.

-Me lo agradecerás- Pensó que si Elsa veía a Jack con otra chica tal vez le daría celos y reaccionaria, como siempre, Hipo tuvo razón, cuando Elsa vio a Jack bailar un vals con aquella chica sintió una ira tremenda por dentro, él le había prometido que le iba a enseñar a bailar, ella hizo una seña para que la banda cambiara de canción a una canción disco, cosa que Jack odiaba, cuando comenzó a escuchar a Dancing Queen de Abba se disculpó con Lola y se retiró de la pista.

-Hipo, sé que dije que podía con esto pero me di cuenta de que no puedo soportar toda la noche escuchándola, me voy a casa-

-Bien, iremos contigo-

-No, tú tienes que estar con Astrid-

-Pero…-

-Diviértanse- Jack se despidió de sus amigos y camino entre la multitud a la salida, Elsa noto esto mientras ella seguía cantando aquella canción disco.

 _-You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

 _Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

 _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

 _See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

 _You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

 _Leave them burning and then you're gone_

 _Looking out for another, anyone will do_

 _You're in the mood for a dance_

 _And when you get the chance...-_ Ella se detuvo pero las demás chicas del acompañamiento siguieron cantando aunque lanzándole miradas de confusión.

-¿Qué sucede, Elsa?- Ariel se inclinó a preguntarle.

-No puedo dejarlo ir- Ariel sonrió e hizo una seña para que todos se detuvieran, tomo su micrófono y se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Mi amiga tiene algo que decir…-Ariel le entrego el micrófono a Elsa, todos los presentes observaron con cuidado a ver lo que ocurriría incluyendo a Jack quien se había parado en seco al escuchar aquello.

-Yo…- El micrófono hizo un ruido extraño que aturdió a varios.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron los alumnos

Ella se armó de valor, esto iba a ser como detonar una bomba nuclear -... Jack, no te vayas-

Jack sin creerlo la miro saltar del escenario y aparar a las personas de su camino hasta llegara él –Yo también te amo- se lanzó a sus brazos y él la atapo sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

-Agh, ¿otra vez?, ¿vamos a empezar de nuevo?- dijo Woody

-Cállate- dijo Elsa viéndolo con ira

-Estoy confundida, ¿son novios o no?- dijo Vanellope

-Sí, explíquense de una vez- dijo Gloria

-Ellos se quieren, siempre lo han hecho, tuvieron que mentir para que dejaran de pelear- dijo Astrid

-Tu, de nuevo- Kristoff se acercó para golpear a Jack

-¡Suficiente!- Anna se interpuso –Yo te amo Kristoff, a pesar de que no seas el príncipe caballeroso con el que siempre soñé, me enamore de ti porque eras tierno y siempre hacías lo correcto pero ahora estas actuando todo lo contrario, ¿no lo ves?, Elsa finalmente ha encontrado a alguien que la hace feliz…-

-Pero él la lastimara, tarde o temprano, tengo que protegerlas-

-No, Kristoff, tú has dejado que esta rivalidad llegue muy lejos, al igual que el resto de ustedes-

-Durante años siempre ha sido así, los de Disney y Dreamworks no se mezclan- dijo Po

-¿Quién dijo que tiene que ser así?, he convivido con Anna, Elsa y Rapunzel, al principio yo también creía en la rivalidad pero cuando las conocí me di cuenta de que las cosas no debían ser así- dijo Astrid

Todo el mundo se quedó callado pensando por unos instantes –¡Yo digo que hay que matarlos!- grito Patán y casi todo el mundo reacciono a favor de esa idea, Jack abrazo a Elsa para protegerla dispuesto a usar sus poderes si era necesario.

-¡Cállate!- Merida apareció y le dio un golpe en el ojo –Escúchenme todos, la rubiecita tiene razón- dijo señalando a Astrid –Yo estoy a favor de la rivalidad y la sola idea de Elsa y aquel esqueleto andante tomados de la mano me da nauseas pero Elsa es mi amiga, cuando supe que ambos estaban saliendo me sentí enojada por ello pero después me di cuenta de que era una estupidez, no iba a perder a una de mis mejores amigas solo por mis caprichos. Además que nos importa, es su vida privada y cada quien tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con ella y a nosotros solo nos queda tolerarlo y tratarlos con respeto, después de todos ambos han demostrado ser fieles a nosotros en todos estos años ¿Por qué iba a cambiar aquello solo por salir con alguien que es contrario a su escuela?-

-Ambos pueden revelar nuestros secretos, perderíamos todos los juegos y solo una escuela se vería beneficiada- dijo Burro

-¿Eso ha pasado?, porque según recuerdo en el último partido de hockey ambos equipos jugaron como de costumbre- dijo ella

-Es verdad, hasta ahora nada se ha visto fuera de lo común- dijo Eugene

-De todas formas ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que este tipo no lastimara a mis amigas?- dijo Kristoff

-Cuando nos enteramos de la relación entre ellos dos, fuimos a buscar a Jack, lo golpeamos y yo solo esperaba a que suplicara por su propia vida y en cambio solo pedía que no le dijéramos a nadie que aquella era la señorita con la que salía, solo pedía por ella y que no le hicieran daño- dijo Gato –Y eso… me conmovió hasta casi llegar a las lágrimas-

-Es verdad, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos- Merida sonrió.

-Bien, bien, Jack es leal ¿pero qué hay de la chica?- Pregunto Shrek

-Shrek…- Fiona lo detuvo –Esto va más allá de una simple rivalidad, esto se está convirtiendo en… en una, una guerra sin sentido-

-Fiona- Shrek se quejo

-Nada de eso- ella le jalo una de las orejas como si se tratara de una madre regañando a su hijo -¿acaso ya olvidaste, "ellos me juzgan sin ni siquiera conocerme", ya olvidaste el pantano?- fue como si Shrek despertara de un sueño, uno en el que era un humano y llevaba una vida perfecta, fue como si despertara en aquel pantano solitario viviendo una vida en la que creía que nunca llegaría a sentir el amor.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Fiona lo soltó y lo miro con una sonrisa

-¿Entonces harás lo correcto?-

-Lo lamento- le dijo a la joven pareja –se nos fue de la mano el asunto- Fiona lo golpeo un poco en el brazo para que continuara –Nos portamos como unos tontos y olvidamos que nosotros también pasamos por lo mismo, en vez de apoyarlos les dificultamos todo-

-Sí, es más ni siquiera me acuerdo de porque empezó esta pelea entre ambas escuelas- dijo Burro.

-Ni yo- dijo Woody –Creo que nos convertimos en los villanos-

-Sí- La mayoría se sintió arrepentidos

-No sé si alguna vez nos llevaremos bien pero que eso no impida que el verdadero amor triunfe- Dijo Blancanieves.

-Bien, entonces, continuemos esta tregua- Shrek le dijo a Woody

-Sí, me parece bien-

-¿Escuchaste eso?, te lo dije, tarde o temprano todo terminaría bien- dijo Rapunzel abrazando a Eugene,

-Sí, Jack- Elsa lo abrazo más fuerte –Ahora no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos- Ella lo beso y la gente aplaudió y se comenzó a dar la mano, repartieron abrazos y disculpas.

Cuando terminaron el beso Jack miro a Elsa con una sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció al recordar lo que Hipo le había dicho, "un problema a la vez", suspiro sabiendo que era hora de cruzar aquel puente que él no quería cruzar.

-Elsa, cuando te dije que merecías algo mejor en tu vida, lo decía en serio, yo solo te traeré problemas- dijo apartando los brazos de ella de su cuello y apartándola un poco.

-¿Jack?-

-Antes de conocerme no habías escuchado mi nombre, bueno al menos no este nombre- Jack miro a Hipo –No sé cómo me conozcas, tal vez puede ser por el nombre de Ullr, El padre del invierno o Jokul Frosti, probablemente se te haga más familiar este último nombre ya que es de la mitología Nórdica-

-No, en realidad-

Jack suspiro, "supongo que es algo entendible" –Es el ser que trae el invierno por todo el mundo- dijo Anna al comprender quien era Jack

-Bueno, resulta que ese soy yo-

-No lo entiendo-

-Soy un ser inmortal que se convirtió en espíritu hace 322 años, mi trabajo es llevar el invierno por todo el mundo y mis tutores resultan ser Santa Claus, El conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y Sandman-

-Oh…- Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

 **-¿Siguen creyendo que Elsa aceptara a Jack aun siendo inmortal o sucumbirá ante el futuro incierto de su relación?**

 **-Todavía nos queda escuchar cómo es que Jack conoce Arendelle**

 **-La voz interna de Jack lo está llamando, su hora se acerca**

 **-Elsa no creía antes en Jack pero Anna si, ¿Qué creen que pasara?**

 **-¿Seguirán llevándose bien ambas escuelas?**


	16. Una triste despedida

_**CAPITULO 16**_ _ **Una triste despedida**_

-A ver, Jack, explícame bien lo que está pasando- Dijo Elsa molesta, ambos estaban fuera del salón hablando "a solas".

-¿Qué dicen?- Lenny le pregunto a Ralph

-Dicen que… van a ir por un helado- Dijo con el oído pegado a la puerta tratando de escuchar

-¿Eso es algo bueno, no?- Dijo Vanellope

-Sí- Todo el mundo asintió felices pensando que la pareja estaba arreglando sus diferencias

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost, morí hace más de trecientos años y El Hombre de la Luna me eligió para llevar el invierno a donde necesite ser llevado, muchos años después me convertí en el guardián de la diversión. Soy un espíritu y por lo tanto solo las personas que creen en mi pueden verme-

-¿Entonces, como es posible…?- Dijo Elsa señalándolo

Jack señalo el anillo plateado –Te dije que era algo importante-

-¿Entonces si dejas de usar eso…?-

-Así es, volveré a ser un espíritu y solo los que creían en mi antes podrán seguir viéndome, también volveré a mi forma permanente-

-¿Forma permanente?-

-Soy inmortal, el tiempo no transcurre para mí-

Elsa se cubrió los ojos con sus manos -¿Entonces eso significa que…?-

-Sí, cuando me quite esto dejaras de verme y la vida transcurrirá para ti mientras yo permaneceré aquí una vez que te vayas- Dijo refiriéndose al día en que ella muera.

Elsa se recargo en la pared tratando de asimilar toda esta situación -¿Y cuándo planeabas contármelo?, ¿en el altar o pensabas esperar a que me diera cuenta de ello cuando sea una anciana y tu sigas viéndote como un adolecente?-

-Pensaba esperar al día en que tenga que volver a ser un espíritu-

-¿Cómo?, ¿esa cosa tiene fecha de caducidad?- señalo el anillo

-Sí, digamos que sí-

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?- Dijo Elsa preocupada

-Lo suficiente para graduarnos-

-¿Seis meses?, ¡Jack!-

-Lo sé, lo siento, no era mi intención-

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- Elsa le dio una fuerte bofetada

-Me lo merezco- dijo él

-¡A caso no pensaste en cómo me sentiría yo!- Elsa lo volvió a golpear con sus puños esta vez sobre el pecho del chico

-Nunca pensé que fueras a sentir lo mismo que siento por ti, por eso te dije el otro día que te alejaras-

-¡Jack!- Ella dejo de golpearlo y esta vez solo lloro aferrándose a él -Si sabias que esto pasaría, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque… porque para alguien que ha pasado siglos y siglos estando solo y siendo invisible… encontrarte fue como encontrar un pozo de agua en medio de un inmenso desierto, por primera vez entendí lo que era estar completo y no me basto solo un momento, quería más y más- Jack suspiro –pero como dice Conejo, siempre hecho a perder todo-

-Jack…- Elsa se limpió las lágrimas y se apartó –esto es mucho para mí-

-Escúchame Elsa, solo soy algo que no existe pero tú si eres real, que mi error no te impida tener otra oportunidad con alguien más-

-¿Entonces se supone que debo dejarte ir?-

-¿Qué opinas?- Dijo Jack con esperanzas de que ella dijera "no"

-Supongo que si esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado entonces no tiene caso porque continuar- Dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos

-Lo entiendo-

-Jack, una pregunta-

-¿Sí?-

-Aquella vez dijiste que habías estado en Arendelle cuando paso el incidente-

-Oh, sí, estuve ahí cuando tú lo congelaste-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues, lo que hiciste fue traer el invierno, no hacerlo y como me veo obligado a ir a donde me necesiten esa vez me tomo por sorpresa estar allá, después de todo y era verano en esas fechas-

-Entonces, ¿sabías lo que pasaba?-

-Sí, me di cuenta cuando sentí que era alguien el quien hacia todo eso, cuando estuvimos en el armario y examine tus poderes se me hicieron familiares pero te veías diferente con aquel vestido…-

-Ah, sí, el vestido- Dijo recordando su viejo vestido de hielo

-Estuve tentado a ayudarte pero al final…-

-¿Qué?- dijo Elsa sorprendida -¿pudiste haber acabado con todo?-

-Sí, es decir, eres fuerte pero tu magia sigue siendo fácil de contrarrestar-

-¿Pudiste haber acabado con todo y no lo hiciste?- dijo con ira

-Se supone que los espíritus no intervienen con los humanos-

-¡Mi hermana casi muere por mi culpa!-

-Lo sé pero…-

-¡Jack!-

-Sí lo hubiera detenido jamás hubieras aprendido a controlar tus poderes-

-Sigo sin hacerlo- dijo Señalando el hielo que crecía a su alrededor

-Elsa…- Ella no hizo caso y se dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar.

.

.

.

Jack abrió el cerrojo de su casa y entro en la vacía casa, se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar algo ya que no había comido nada y ya era la media noche.

Tomo la caja de cereal, un tazón, cuchara y la leche del refrigerador se sentó en la mesa a preparar el cereal, cuando iba por el cuarto bocado sintió su apetito desvanecerse.

-Elsa- recargo su cabeza en la mesa

-Olvídala y recuerda quien eres en verdad- Aquella misma voz que había aparecido la otra vez

-Tu otra vez- Jack se puso de pie y camino hasta el armario donde estaba su cayado, la luz nuevamente se podía ver por la rendija entre el piso y la puerta -¿qué quieres?-

-Quiero que vuelvas-

-¡Déjame solo!- Jack abrió la puerta quedado cara a cara con su reflejo en el espejo… ¿su reflejo?, Jack se percató de esto rápidamente, ese no era él, se veía un par de años más joven (como cuando era un espíritu) y no solo eso este reflejo tenia cicatrices, una en el cuello (exactamente en el mismo lugar en que había sido lastimado en aquel juego de hockey) y otra que iba horizontalmente desde su mejilla hasta su nariz a escasos centímetros de su ojo izquierdo

-Todo acabo, ¿para qué quedarse más tiempo? – El cayado flotaba pareciendo que era el reflejo el quien lo sostenía

Jack grito asustado -¿Qué diablos eres?-

-Yo soy tu-

-No, tu no…-

-Lo soy-

-¡Ya vete!- dijo encendiendo la luz.

-¡Espera!, tienes que volver- esto fue lo único que pudo decir aquel reflejo.

Cuando la luz ilumino el lugar paso lo mismo que la última vez, el cayado quedo tendido en el piso y el reflejo, junto con su voz había desaparecido.

Jack jadeaba algo asustado, miro el artefacto de madera inerte, hacía tres años desde que no había vuelto a tocarlo.

Pensó en las palabras que aquella aparición y se dio cuenta que tenía razón -¿Para qué quedarme?- se preguntó a sí mismo, después de todo si seguía en esta ciudad tarde o temprano se la volvería a encontrar o la misma cuidad le traería recuerdos. Esa noche tendido en su cama sin poder dormir tomo la decisión de que era tiempo de quitarse el anillo y volver a la realidad.

.

.

.

-Esto es todo- Dijo Hipo soltando la caja en el piso -¿Qué harás con todo esto?- refiriéndose a la ropa, libros, juegos, trofeos y demás artículos personales que había recopilado en estos años.

-Quemarlo-

-Sí, supongo que no tienes ningún lugar en que poner estas cosas-

-Pero, me quedare con esto- Dijo Jack tomando el reproductor de música y la pequeña cinta de fotos que se había tomado con sus amigos en una cabina de fotos.

-Wow, qué tiempos aquellos- dijo admirando la reliquia

-Fue la primera vez que pude disfrutar de una salida con amigos- Jack tomo las fotos y las guardo en su viejo suéter lleno de escarcha y algo agujerado que había vuelto a usar.

Hipo rio –Creciste mucho en este tiempo, cuando te conocí eras más bajito que yo y ahora eres más alto que yo y esa ropa lo demuestra-

Jack rio señalando sus pantalones que le llegaban casi a la rodilla –Mira esto, es ridículo- refiriéndose a lo corto que le quedaban –Y no solo crecí, creo que también engorde, porque el cinturón me aprieta algo-

-Lo cual no entiendo, si nunca comes-

-Es por el exceso de chocolate-

-Cuándo te quites el añillo, ¿volverás a la "normalidad"?-

-Sí-

-Y cuando te quites el anillo, ¿seguiré viéndote?- Pregunto con tristeza

-Se supone que solo aquellos que creían en mí antes podrán seguir viéndome- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces es una suerte que en Berk haya tanto frio-

-Sí-

-De todas formas, según me dijiste ayer, tú plan es no volver por aquí-

-Solo cuando sea necesario-

-Nunca pensé decir esto pero esperare el invierno con ansias-

-Nunca te agradecí…-

-¿Qué?-

-Haberme ayudado a ponerme de pie aquel día que caí por las escaleras-

Hipo rio –Te extrañare- le extendió la mano y Jack la tomo pero en vez del común apretón de manos que suelen darse fue un abrazo con una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Dónde quedo el espacio personal?- Dijo Hipo riendo

-Lo sé- Ambos se separaron y se miraron -¿Podrías encargarte de esto por mí?, después de todo tienes un incinerador con patas en tu casa-

-Sí, no hay problema-

-También despedirte por mí del resto- Hipo asintió –Y aprovechando, dale una golpiza a Patán por mí-

-Con mucho gusto- Jack tomo su cayado y salieron al pórtico –Adiós, Jacky-

-Adiós, Horrendo- dijo caminando hacia la calle y quitándose el anillo.

Hipo observo de espaldas a su amigo mientras perdía altura, Jack no volteo a ver solo emprendió el vuelo a cualquier lugar a donde el viento lo llevara.

.

.

.

El timbre del apartamento de Elsa sonó, las hermanas Arendelle estaban en la sala haciendo sus valijas para pasado mañana tomar un avión rumbo a Groenlandia y de ahí tomar un barco a su reino.

Anna abrió la puerta –Hola, Hipo- Dijo Anna feliz de ver al chico de ojos verdes –pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Uh, quería darte algo, Elsa- Elsa dejo la ropa doblada en la maleta y se acercó a Hipo –Si Jack te pido que vinieras a decirme que lo perdone…-

-No, Elsa- Hipo saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel –Jack se fue-

-¿Qué?- las hermanas Arendelle reaccionaron con sorpresa

-Dijo que no tenía caso permanecer aquí, que era mejor irse antes de tiempo-

-¿Entonces él ahora es…?- Pregunto Anna

-Sí, un espíritu- Elsa permaneció muda

-Elsa, él te ama y tu sientes lo mismo- Hipo le entrego aquel pedazo de papel arrugado y Elsa lo tomo.

-Antes de irse me pidió que quemara todas sus cosas pero antes de hacerlo decidí echarle un vistazo…- Hipo salió del apartamento por unos segundos. Mientras, Elsa, abrió aquel papel y lo reconoció en seguida, eran las primeras notas que se habían escrito, ella rozo las palabras escritas con su lápiz labial que todavía emanaba aquel dulce aroma.

Hipo volvió con una caja llena de cosas –Esto es lo que encontré-

-Owww, que romántico- Dijo Anna al ver todo lo que Hipo sacaba de la caja.

-Ahora entiendo porque nunca sacaba buenas notas en matemáticas, mira- Hipo le mostro el cuaderno de apuntes que estaba lleno de mensajes escritos –Supongo que son notas que pensaba enviarte pero nunca lo hizo- Decían cosas como "Eres muy linda", "Ten un buen día", "¿Almorzamos juntos?", "He pensado en ti".

-Y tampoco prestaba mucha atención en ciencias- Él saco otro cuaderno y lo abrió revelando los bocetos de dibujos, bastante buenos, de ella -¿Te sentabas frente a él?, ¿verdad?- Dijo con cierta picardía

-Owwww, Elsaaaa- Anna lloriqueo.

-Él Jack que conozco, jamás hubiera hecho algo tan cursi pero cuando uno está enamorado, estas cosas son comunes- Hipo saco de la caja más cuadernos con dibujos, una bolsa de gomitas a medio comer (las que habían usado aquella vez para jugar "yo nunca, nunca"), un DVD de la película "The princes bride", la bufanda que ella le había tejido, la lista de canciones que ella había escrito y otros recuerdos más.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo- Dijo Anna comenzando a parlotear sobre un plan para localizar a Jack

-Anna, Anna. ¿Qué no escuchaste?, esas cosas eran para ser quemadas, eso quiere decir que no le importan-

-De hecho… no eran para quemar, las encontré en su habitación-

-¿Lo ves?, tenemos que buscarlo, todavía estamos a tiempo-

-¿Y luego qué?, se quitó el anillo, ni siquiera podré verlo y si logro verlo ¿Qué hare?-

-Ira a Arendelle con nosotras, como me habías dicho, podrían casarse y vivir felices-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿diez, veinte años?, ¿hasta cuándo me haga vieja y él ya no me quiera?-

-No creo que Jack piense así…-

-Él me lo dijo-

-No, él lo que no quiere es perderte, cuando mueras él se quedaría solo-

-Elsa, los trolls tal vez sepan de alguna forma…-

-No, Anna-

-Por favor, Elsa, Jack no está bien solo-

-¡Dije que no!- Elsa grito furiosa moviendo sus manos y creando una barrera de hielos puntiagudos, Hipo aparto a Anna del peligro pero él fue alcanzado por uno de estos, la sangre comenzó a salir de su brazo derecho.

-Un simple no era suficiente- Dijo tomándose el asunto con humor

-¡Hipo!- Elsa corrió a revisar la herida del chico -¡Lo lamento tanto!- Dijo Elsa al borde de las lágrimas, otra vez había lastimado a alguien a causa de sus poderes

-Estoy bien, soy jugador de hockey esto es como cosquillas- Elsa abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, exactamente iguales a las de Jack.

-Perdóname- Elsa se encerró en su habitación dejándose caer de rodillas y estallando en llanto.

 **-Si vuelven a leer el primer capítulo se darán cuenta de que es verdad, Jack nunca le dio las gracias a Hipo por haberlo ayudado**

 **-IMPORTANTE: Aquella aparición que hemos visto en estos dos últimos capítulos se trata de algo que conectara a mis otras historias para crear otra nueva, basada en Tsubasa Chronicle, será sobre diferentes mundos… no hay más detalles por aun pero será una historia compleja de escribir T.T**


	17. El viento se levanta

_**CAPITULO 17**_ _ **El viento se levanta**_

Elsa entro por la puerta de cristal y camino por el pasillo principal mientras sus tacones sonaban al caminar.

-¡Hola!- Las personas a su alrededor la saludaban

-Elsa, el baile de graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina y todo es un caos- Dijo Rapunzel uniéndose junto a su prima

-Estará todo bien-

-El anuario no está terminado, el fotógrafo renuncio, Eugene no me ha pedido ir al baile y el salón es muy pequeño- Elsa miro a su prima quien estaba algo despeinada y desvelada por la presión de organiza el baile

-Te diré que vamos a hacer, ve con Lilo y cuéntale lo del fotógrafo, ella aceptara gustosa-

-Sí, podría funcionar-Rapunzel se separó para hacer lo que Elsa le había dicho

-Hola linda- Periwinkle se acercó a Elsa -¿Hiciste la tarea de cálculo?-

-Sí, estuvo algo complicada-

Hacía tiempo desde que Jack se había marchado y cuando lo hizo las cosas dieron un giro drástico.

Anna y Elsa pasaron sus vacaciones en Arendelle y durante este tiempo Elsa se volvió algo distante hacia su hermana. Cuando volvieron a la cuidad y las clases comenzaron, Elsa también se distancio del grupo de princesas y comenzó a buscar otra gente a quien frecuentar… los mágicos, gente a quien no pudiera dañar

Sus poderes se habían descontrolado más con la ruptura de su relación y eso la había obligado a usar guantes nuevamente

Las cosas entre Eugene y Rapunzel mejoraron y en poco tiempo su relación volvió a la normalidad pero Anna y Kristoff… ella termino con él al volver a Arendelle y luego volvieron cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la cuidad y después de una pelea volvieron a terminar aunque actualmente se encontraban resolviendo sus diferencias.

¿La rivalidad?, cosa del pasado, las escuelas volvieron a la normalidad tal y como lo había prometido Mouse pero varios chicos comenzaron a hacerse amigos y a juntarse, inclusive algunos clubs se juntaron, como los de robótica, costura, atletismo, matemáticas, esgrima, lucha y tiro con arco.

Las cosas se pusieron algo difíciles en Dreamworks, sin Jack, el espíritu deportivo había decaído un poco.

Jack, había cumplido su promesa, no se había aparecido por ahí desde que se fue, aunque había muchos rumores, gente diciendo que lo habían visto en tal parte y cosas así; Hipo quería creer en estos rumores, eso le daba esperanzas de algún día reencontrase con su amigo y resultaba que esos rumores no eran del todo falso, después de todo Jack iba a donde lo necesitaban pero… ni los niños podían ayudarlo a calmar aquella tormenta que había en su interior.

¿Jack pensó en volver?, muchas veces pero siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose, los guardianes solían decirle que debería volver pero Jack no hizo caso, solo dejo pasar el tiempo.

En fin, el tiempo pasó y la graduación y el baile estaba a tan solo un par de semanas, era hora de despedirse, algunos volverían a sus lugares de origen y otros se quedarían. Anna y Kristoff todavía tenían que quedarse y Elsa, ella volvería; Merida, Hipo y Astrid también se quedarían, el resto de las princesas volverían a sus hogares.

.

.

.

-Serias una excelente abogada- Le dijo Anna a su hermana mayor mientras la veía empacar sus cosas en cajas de mudanza.

-Mi decisión está tomada desde que llegamos aquí hace tres años-

-Pero… si vuelves Kai te pedirá que te cases-

-Entonces lo hare-

-Elsaaa-

Ella suspiro y miro a su hermana –Esta bien, es necesario-

-Pero que hay de…-

-Eso es historia- Dijo Elsa con frialdad

-…Tengo miedo- Elsa se arrepintió de haber sido tan distante

–Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero estaré bien y tu estarás bien aquí, estoy segura de que serás una excelente educadora- Elsa puso sus manos cubiertas por los guantes sobre los hombro de su hermana menor, al darse cuenta de que la temperatura había disminuido se alejó un poco.

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?, desde ese día esto ha sido muy frecuente- Anna se refería a que Elsa perdía el control de sus poderes.

-Son nervios por la graduación-

-Bien… pero por favor, no nos evites- Anna fue a tomarse un baño

.

.

.

-Esto es muy…- Dijo Astrid al ver el pobre intento de baile de graduación de su escuela

-Patético- Dijo Hipo observando que solo había una mesa con un par de refrescos, vasos y dos bolsas de papitas; la música provenía de una grabadora sin bocinas y ni siquiera había iluminación –Uhhh, que mal, gaste dinero en un traje y en rentar un auto decente para venir a esto-

-No tenemos el dinero que Disney tiene- Dijo Astrid con decepción –Extraño esa escuela, tenía buena comida e instalaciones de lujo-

-Yo también la extraño-

Dreamworks al ser reconstruida a marcha forzada por cuestiones de tiempo termino peor de lo que era antes.

.

.

.

-Cuando dije que los vestidos para la fiesta de graduación serian mejores… no bromeaba- Dijo Anna emocionada al verse en el espejo con el vestido de princesa, el tema de los bailes siempre era "Un baile real", toda la escuela (incluyendo a los que no se graduaban) asistían a la celebración y se disfrazaban de princesas y príncipes ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran eso, de la realeza.

El timbre sonó y Anna abrió la puerta para encontrase con Kristoff

-Hola, nena- Revelo el ramo de rosas gigante y un lindo oso de peluche que tenía una caja de chocolates –Esto es para pedirte disculpas, desde lo de Jack y Elsa las cosas entre nosotros no han salido muy bien pero mis sentimientos por ti jamás cambiaran… aun si los tuyos por mi cambian-

-¿Aprendiste la lección?- Pregunto arrugando los labios

-Sí, yo también soy un plebeyo que se enamoró de una princesa, las rivalidades son malas, no debo de arrogar a la gente a la basura y tengo que bajar la tapa del inodoro- Aunque sea algo tonto, esta fue la causa de su última pelea.

-¡Claro que te perdono!- Anna se abalanzo hacia él y comenzó a darle cientos de besos por todo el rosto –Odio cuando estamos peleados-

-Yo también, bebé- Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso.

-¿Dónde está Elsa?, también le traje un regalo de disculpas- Dijo señalando el ramo de lirios y orquídeas blancas y azules.

-Ah, ella se tuvo que ir antes para asegurarse de que todo el baile salga perfecto-

.

.

.

-No, no, no, ¿Qué hace esta mesa aquí?- Dijo Elsa al ver que una mesa estaba fuera de lugar

-La moveré en un segundo, hermosa dama- Dijo Ralph atendiendo aquel desperfecto

-Gracias, Ralph-

-¿Algo más que necesites que mueva?-

-Sí, por favor, mueve el arco de bienvenida solo unos cuantos centímetros más a la derecha-

-En seguida-

-Te ves muy hermosa, ¿bailarías conmigo?- Dijo Tadashi Hamada con una sonrisa viendo el lindo vestido esponjado celeste que se ajustaba a la perfección a ella, además de que su cabello ondulado recogido en una media coleta le daba un toque diferente.

-Ya hablamos de esto, cuando me invitaste a salir, ¿Cuál fue mi respuesta?-

-Jack Frost me acaba de romper el corazón, pregúntame después-

Elsa lo miro enojada –Eso no fue lo que dije-

-No pero es lo que pasaba por tu mente- Elsa no respondió, solo se dio media vuelta

-¿Entonces es un sí?-

-Es un no- dijo molesta –pero… deberías pedírselo a Honey, se de buena fuente que a ella le gustaría eso- olvido por un instante su enojo y le sonrió a él tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

.

.

.

-Wow, todo se ve precioso- Dijo Anna al entrar al salón que se veía como un palacio muy elegante.

-Me recuerda tanto a nuestro palacio- Dijo Cenicienta caminando del brazo con Enrique.

Del otro lado del salón Tadashi volvió a intentar hablar con Elsa –Por favor, reina, permítame al menos pasar el rato con usted- dijo tomando su mano, Elsa lo miro.

-Que atrevido- Dijo tratando de soltarse pero Tadashi insistía.

-Por favor…-

-¡No!- Elsa logro soltarse pero su guante quedo en manos del chico

-Escuche lo que Jack te dijo… que intentaras salir con otras personas, personas reales-

-Silencio- dijo escondiendo su mano desprotegida –Sé que estabas enamorada de él pero se ha ido-

-¡Dije que ya no quiero oír más!- Los poderes de Elsa se desencadenaron congelando todo el lugar, la gente al principio reacciono con miedo pero después entraron en razón y trataron de acercarse a Elsa para calmarla.

-Elsa, recuerda que estamos en la escuela, te expulsaran- Las subdirectoras entraron por la puerta del salón al detectar aquel fenómeno

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Dijo Flora con autoridad, cuando Elsa las vio y se dio cuenta de que podría ser expulsada por esto sus nervios aumentaron y el descontrol también, el lugar se comenzó a ver envuelto en una tormenta de nieve

-Ay no- Dijo Fauna luchando contra el viento, los demás también se vieron en dificultades y las tres subdirectoras comenzaron a evacuar a los alumnos.

-Elsa, tienes que calmarte, linda- Grito Fauna

-Sí, no te haremos daño pero tienes que tratar de calmarte- Flora la tomo por los hombros

-¡No puedo!, no sé qué sucede- Elsa respondió con pánico.

-Tendremos que usar nuestra magia para calmar el asunto- Primavera saco su varita y trato de hacer algo al respecto -¿Eh?, creo que esto se rompió- Dijo molesta al ver que su magia no hacia efecto

-No podemos hacer nada, su corazón está siendo controlado por la oscuridad, mientras ella no logre superar esto no nos permitirá alejar su magia-

-Como con Maléfica- intuyo el hada vestida de azul

-¿Qué hago?- Dijo desesperada Elsa

-Linda, no sé qué es aquel dolor tan grande que aqueja a tu corazón pero… debes dejarlo ir- Fauna trato de tomar sus manos pero Elsa se alejó –Váyanse, soy un peligro, no quiero lastimarlas-

-No eres un peligro- Anna, Rapunzel, Merida y varias chicas más aparecieron para apoyar a su amiga.

-¡Sí lo soy!- La tormenta se hizo insoportable y las paredes comenzaban a agrietarse por el hielo creciente.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí niñas!- Primavera comenzó a sacarlas a todas hacia la salida.

-Pero mi hermana…- Anna vio como Elsa se descontrolaba más y más, su expresión comenzó a cambiar de asustada a enojada y el hielo se tornó oscuro.

-Anna… odio decirlo pero esa no es tu hermana- Flora la arrastro fuera del lugar, no solo aquel salón se había visto afectado, la escuela entera comenzaba a verse rodeada de hielo.

-¿Qué va a pasar?- Pregunto Hiro

-Esa es una excelente pregunta- Respondió Wilbur con voz seria

-Sea lo que sea tenemos que estar preparados- Dijo Jim

-Tienen razón- Dijo Shang pensando en lo que podría ocurrir –Anna, Kristoff, ustedes más que nadie conocen a Elsa, han visto su poder… ¿a qué nos enfrentaremos?-

-¡No nos enfrentaremos a Elsa!, solo está asustada, sigue siendo mi hermana-

-Lo sé, Anna, nadie está diciendo que vamos a lastimarla, Shang se refiere a sus habilidades- Dijo Mulan tranquilizándola

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que Elsa puede hacer?, ¿Qué tan poderosa es?- Pregunto Erick

-Pues… creo un enorme palacio, casi congelo al reino entero e hizo un enorme monstruo de nieve- Dijo Anna

-He estado en peores situaciones- Dijo Hércules confiado -¡Derrote al dios del inframundo y a los titanes!, esto será pan comido…-

-Las hadas no pudieron detener a Elsa- dijo Aurora preocupada

-Es verdad, mi niña- Dijo Fauna –cuando el corazón de una persona se oscurece es difícil de vencer-

-Pero no es imposible- Dijo Woody ajustándose el sombrero.

-Este es el plan…- Shang se vio interrumpido por un estruendo

-¡Corran!- Grito Peri alertando a todo el mundo de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Picos de hielo del tamaño de un edificio salían de la tierra y la tormenta comenzaba a expandirse por los alrededores

-¡Si no la detenemos ahora, congelara la cuidad!- Grito Violeta

-¡Muy tarde!- Bella señaló la ciudad que también había comenzado a ser invadida por el eterno invierno

-¡Miren!- Merida señalo los enormes monstruos de nieve que nacían de la nieve acumulada

-¿Esos son los seres a los que se referían?- Pregunto Jessie

-No, son mucho peores- Dijo Kristoff y con esto todos corrieron aún más lejos de la escuela huyendo

-Odio admitirlo pero necesitaremos ayuda- Dijo Tinkerbell

-Iré por refuerzos- Dijo Dash quien cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela se echó a correr

.

.

.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos los alumnos de Dreamworks estaban en su baile sufriendo de aburrimiento cuando Burro llego gritando con miedo -¡Todo el mundo tiene que ver esto!-

Al salir los alumnos de Dreamworks se encontraron con el hecho de que afuera estaba nevando y una gran tormenta se precipitaba a la distancia

-¡Miren!- Dash se detuvo un poco jadeante frente al grupo de alumnos que vestían formalmente

-Te conozco, eres Dash- Dijo Sherman

-Sí, no hay tiempo para eso… la reina Elsa-

-¿Elsa?, ¿Qué sucedió con la chica?- Dijo Shrek

-Perdió el control de sus poderes, nadie puede detenerla, la tormenta crece y crece más y no solo eso…- Dash fue interrumpido por el sonido de un rugido, todos miraron que los enormes monstros de nieve se aproximaban.

-¡Al fin!, algo divertido- Astrid se puso en marcha hasta su casa para ir sus armas

-¡Sí!, ya le hacía falta emoción al día- El resto de los vikingos hizo lo mismo, fueron por sus armas

-Bien, cada quien busque lo que crea que va a necesitar, ayudaremos a las princesitas- Ordeno Shrek

-No tarden mucho- Hipo corrió para ir en busca de Chimuelo y su espada –Jack, me pregunto si…-

.

.

.

Jack estaba caminando por los techos de aquel pequeño pueblo de Rusia cuando sintió el viento arrastrarlo, como pudo se sujetó de una antena parabólica -¿Qué pasa?-

Cerro los ojos tratando de sentir aquella tenue sensación… -Elsa- Se soltó y dejo que el viento lo arrastrara hasta la lejana Kartis City

-Princesa, resiste- Dijo aumentando la velocidad de su vuelo.

.

.

.

-¡Niños, ustedes encárguense de los del norte!- Shang les ordeno a los alumnos más jóvenes de la escuela.

-Mágicos, ustedes encárguense de los que salen de la escuela- Todos aquellos que tenían poderes se arriesgaron con los más fuertes para evitar que más de esas cosas siguieran entrando a la cuidad

-Princesas… ustedes, uhm, evacuen a los civiles- Las chicas se apresuraron a apartar a todo ser indefenso de las calles.

-El resto, vamos a la cuidad…- Los héroes valientemente corrieron dispuestos a defender la cuidad

-¡Estúpido vestido!- Dijo Merida rasgándolo para obtener mayor movilidad

-Si no puedes pelear con un vestido, no eres tan fuerte- Dijo Mulan corriendo como si nada, usando el ajustado Hanfu.

-¡Cállate!- Mulan solo rio

-¡Son demasiados!, nunca podremos con todos- Dijo Jim

-¡Tenemos que intentar!- Dijo Shang rebanando la pierna de nieve de uno de los monstruos

Los chicos pelearon y pelearon más sin embargo, como dijo Jim, eran demasiados y muy grandes.

-¡No teman damiselas!- Dijo Shrek salvando a Woody de uno de los hombres de nieve que lo había acorralado.

-¿Qué?- Todos se sorprendieron de ver a los de Dreamworks llegar armados y preparados para la batalla

-¡Que es eso!- Dijo Kristoff al ver a Hipo llegar con Chimuelo.

Merida, Mulan, Rapunzel y Eungene luchaban contra uno de los más grandes cuando este en un ataque de ira tomo a Merida en sus garras y la arrojo por los cielos

-¡Merida!- Sus amigos gritaron preocupados.

-¡Te tengo!- Dijo Hipo atrapándola antes de que tocara el suelo, lentamente ella abrió los ojos asustada

-¡Maldito!, lo tenía bajo control-

-Sí, claro, lo tenías todo bajo control-

-¡Bájame!-

-¿Qué opinas amigo?- Hipo le pregunto a Chimuelo y este hizo una cara de fastidio, se dio media vuelta haciendo que ambos quedaran de cabeza

-¡No me sueltes!- Dijo Merida encajando las uñas en Hipo, por suerte él llevaba su armadura puesta y no sintió nada.

Chimuelo aterrizo junto a los demás –A ver, explíquenme que paso- Pregunto Hipo al grupo de amigos.

-Elsa perdió el control de sus poderes, no hay nada más que explicar- Dijo Eugene señalando lo obvio

-Hipo, ¿crees que Jack…?- Pregunto Rapunzel

-Eso espero- Hipo encendió su espada de fuego –y más le vale llegar pronto porque esto no pinta nada bien…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jokul en esta situación?- Pregunto Kristoff

-Jack, es el invierno mismo, si Elsa invoco el invierno… él aparecerá-

-¿Y eso significa que podrá detener a Elsa?- Pregunto Merida

-Claro… después de todo él es Jack Frost-

 **IMPORTANTE: mmmmh, ¿Cómo decir esto?... no sé cómo terminar esta historia, bueno si se pero resulta que hay una forma de terminar todo esto pero si escribo este final nos alejaríamos mucho del tema, prácticamente seria otra historia en Arendelle, así que tengo dos opciones, terminar con esta historia y hacer una secuela o seguir escribiendo la historia aquí mismo pero ya no tendría nada que ver con Kartis City, Dreamworks y Disney; es un punto y aparte.**

 **También podría darle un final más simple a esta historia, sería muy simple pero no me desviaría del tema pero por otro lado si hago el final en Arendelle eso daría paso a otra nueva historia, lo que les había contado en el capítulo anterior.**

 **No sé qué hacer DDDD: estoy tan confundida que estoy pensando seriamente en dejar inconclusa la historia T.T, sugerencias?, alguien?, plzzzz.**


	18. Hay que intentar vivir

_**CAPITULO 18**_ _ **Hay que intentar vivir**_

Hipo y Chimuelo atacaban por los aires a todos los que podían pero eran muchos, en un descuido uno de aquellos seres apareció por detrás de él, listo para atacar, cuando Hipo se dio cuenta de esto ya era muy tarde…

-Creo que llegue justo a tiempo- Hipo abrió los ojos para ver como Jack destruía al monstruo con un rayo de hielo

-¡Jack!... llegas tarde, como siempre- dijo Hipo enojado

-Había mucho tráfico- Ambos amigos volaron eliminando a mas criaturas.

-Me sorprende que a un niño como tú lo dejen conducir- Dijo burlándose de su edad aparente

-¡Cállate!-

-Lo siento- Dijo Hipo

-…Tengo que llegar a ella- Dijo Jack echándole una mirada a la escuela que estaba unos metros debajo de ellos.

-Lo sé- Hipo le hizo una seña a Chimuelo para que disparara a la escuela haciendo un hoyo en el techo justo en el edificio donde estaba el salón.

-Salva a la princesa- Hipo le lanzo su espada de fuego.

Jack le sonrió a su amigo pero su sonrisa cambio por una mueca de tristeza –Ella no podrá verme…-

-Encontraras la manera, estoy seguro- Jack volvió a sonreír y se dirigió al vientre de la bestia pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar pudo ver a Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene y Merida acorralados por un monstruo

-¡Diablos!, se me acabaron las flechas- Merida maldijo al ver que ya no tenía municiones para defenderse cuando Jack llego y partió en dos a la bestia

-¡Jack!, ¡me alegra tanto verte de nuevo!- Dijo Anna lanzándose a sus brazos

-Gracias, Jokul- Dijo Kristoff sorprendido de como los había ayudado

-De nada pero… ¿Cómo es que pueden verme?-

-Mi madre solía hablarme de ti- Dijo Anna

-En el orfanato siempre nos contaban cuentos de Jack Frost- Dijo Eugene

-Para los que trabajamos con el hielo, Jokul Frost es algo así como un dios- Kristoff se sentía algo apenado de cómo había tratado a Jack en el pasado pero no lo conocía con aquel nombre

-Mitología de mis tierras- Dijo Merida encogiéndose de hombros

-Owww, soy la única que no puede verlo- Dijo Rapunzel decepcionada

-No hay tiempo para eso…- Dijo Merida –Iremos por Elsa-

-No, no, no, no, ustedes se quedan aquí- Dijo Jack –Es muy peligroso allá adentro-

-Mi hermana me necesita- Dijo Anna poniéndose en marcha

-No, princesa, te quedas aquí- Jack la detuvo de los hombros y se la entregó a Kristoff para que cuidara de ella

-¿Qué harás?, ni siquiera puede verte- Dijo Merida

Jack puso mirada de fastidio –Gracias por recordármelo-

.

.

.

Jack se introdujo en lo que solía ser la espléndida escuela de Disney, ahora estaba hecha ruinas totales

-Elsa, no puedo creer que una chica tan dulce pueda hacer algo así- Ilumino el área con la espada que Hipo le había dado, la luz de la luna no iluminaba mucho el lugar.

-¿Y si…?- Jack paso una mano por la congelada pared del pasillo tratando de ver como anular la magia de Elsa pero termino dándose cuenta de que esta vez era diferente a Arendelle.

-Yo ocasione esto- Dijo al percibir las emociones que había en esa magia –Nunca debí de haberme ido, Elsa- Dijo Jack al llegar a la puerta abierta del salón.

Con cuidado se adentró y al examinar con la luz de la espada no pudo ver a nadie adentro.

Elsa estaba escondida debajo de una mesa, esperando que nadie la encontrara pero al ver aquella fuente de luz atravesó de la transparencia de la tela todos su sentimientos de ira fueron suplantados por preocupación, creía que alguien la iba a encontrar y la iba a herir.

Jack pudo sentir aquella preocupación provenir debajo de aquella mesa, ilumino aquella zona y efectivamente pudo ver la silueta de alguien escondiéndose en aquel lugar

-Princesa- Jack sabía que ella no podía oírlo pero se sorprendió al ver que fue atacado por un rayo de hielo, con la espada de fuego fue capaz de desviar aquel golpe

-¿Quién está ahí?- Era la voz de ella, después de tanto tiempo…

-Ella no puede verme… debo de encontrar una manera de hacerle ver que soy yo-

-¡Largo!- Grito Elsa saliendo de su escondite pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, a excepción de aquella luz flotante

-Sí, esto está bien- Jack comenzó a mover la espada rogando para que ella se diera cuenta de que se trataba de él

-¿Qué es esto?- Elsa se veía confundida

-Diablos… necesito algo que la haga recordar- Jack apago aquella peculiar espada y la guardo en su bolsillo, con un movimiento de su mano creo un copo de nieve pero no se trataba de cualquier copo de nieve… era el símbolo que Elsa le había hecho seguir por toda la cuidad en su cumpleaños.

-¿Imposible?- Dijo Elsa al reconocer aquel símbolo -¡No, no es real!-

Jack hizo que este copo de nieve aterrizara en la nariz de ella

–Sí eres tu-Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y Jack al ver esto colocó su mano sobre estas, Elsa no pudo verlo pero supo que él estaba tocándola porque sentía su toque frio sobre su piel.

-Jack, ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?- Ella tomo las manos de él sin querer que se alejara

-Lo lamento-

-¿Sabes?, eres un tonto, pudiste haberme pedido que siguiéramos juntos- Ella suspiro –Sé que al principio hubiera dicho que no pero si tú me lo hubieras pedido otra vez yo hubiera cedido-

-Me gustaría que pudieras escucharme. Todo esto es mi culpa-

-…Desearía tanto haber sabido de ti antes- Dijo Elsa sollozando –Desde el fondo de mi corazón, de verdad me hubiera gustado mucho-

Una de las lágrimas que Elsa derramo cayó al piso iluminando todo el lugar con una intensa luz, Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida y ante estos apareció él

-…Jack- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos que estaban a su misma altura

-¡Estás viéndome!- Dijo él sin creerlo

-Sí-

-¡Estás viéndome!- La sostuvo más cerca de ella mientras reía feliz –puedes verme-

-Te ves… algo joven- Dijo Elsa

-¿Se ve mal?- Pregunto nervioso

-No, para nada- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Perdóname-

-¿Por qué?, ¿por irte, por irte sin despedirte, por no volver, por no haber pensado en cómo me sentiría?- Jack la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a él y la beso, al principio ella no correspondió pero cuando él paso una mano por su cabello ella cedió ante aquel deseo.

-Te amo- Le dijo él a ella una vez que se separaron -Antes de proseguir… ¿puedo quitar todo esto?- dijo refiriéndose al eterno frio

-Oh, sí, lo siento-Jack sonrió e hizo un movimiento con su cayado alejando toda aquella tempestad en un santiamén

-Wow, cuando dijiste que mi magia era fácil de contrarrestar, no pensé que fuera tan fácil…-

-No lo es, eres tú la que me dejo hacer esto, si siguieras enojada o asustada no hubiera podido hacerlo-

-Pero fuiste tú el que vino a salvarme-

-Sí, soy el apuesto y valiente príncipe- Dijo Jack levantando la espada de fuego y haciendo una pose heroica

-¡Jack!- Elsa le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Sabes, creo que me equivoque, aun no controlas del todo tus poderes... además de que estos crecen con el tiempo-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- Dijo volviendo a entrar en pánico

-Sí… quedarte junto a mí- Ambos sonrieron –si estamos juntos podre encargarme de situaciones como esta-

-Me parece algo precipitado-

–Elsa, ambos hemos sufrido ya muchas cosas, creo que es tiempo de dejar de preocuparnos por eso y hay que intentar vivir-

-Sí… intentar vivir- Dijo Elsa tomando las manos de él y dejando ir aquella pesada carga en su corazón.

-Aunque, no estaría de más poder resolver este asunto de la inmortalidad, si te vuelves más alta que yo empezare a preocuparme- Viendo que solo la rebasaba por un par de centímetros.

-¡Jack!- Elsa lo regaño

-¿Lista para ir afuera?-

.

.

.

-¡Es Elsa!- Dijo Anna corriendo a abrazar a su hermana –Gracias Jack… ¡Es verdad!, Elsa, Jack esta justo a tu lado, sé que no puedes verlo pero tienes que intentar…-

-Sé que está ahí- Dijo Elsa con una risita

-¡Puedes verlo!, ¡Jack!- Anna los abrazo a ambos mientras saltaba de la emoción -¿Y que pasara con ustedes dos?- Dijo tranquilizándose un momento

-Estaremos juntos- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Anna volvió a abrazarlos con emoción.

-Oww, no sé dónde este Jack pero yo también quiero abrazarlos- Dijo Rapunzel uniéndose al abrazo

-¡Abrazo grupal!- dijo Blancanieves y las demás princesas corrieron a unirse también

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Elsa al notar que él estaba algo incomodo

-Sí- Jack vio como las tres hadas aterrizaban –…Ay no-

-Conseguimos ayuda- Dijo Primavera señalando los autos del director Mouse y William

-Ya no es necesario, todo se resolvió… gracias a Jack- Rapunzel señalo a Jack quien se estaba escabullendo entre la multitud

-¡Tu!- Grito Primavera molesta

-¡Mi escuela!- a Mouse casi le da un patatús al ver su amada escuela completamente congelada -¿Quién fue?-

-Fui yo- Dijo Elsa parándose frente al hombre bien vestido

-¿Elsy?, ¿Por qué?, eres la mejor estudiante-

-Lo lamento, perdí el control- Dijo triste

-Fue un accidente- Dijo Anna defendiendo a su hermana

-Bueno, viéndolo así… está bien-

-Me encargare de pagar los daños causados- Dijo la reina

-No, está bien, tenemos seguro… el problema será que esto llevara mucho tiempo en ser reparado y hasta entonces tendremos que cerrar la escuela-

Todo el mundo exclamo decepcionado.

-Uh, Mouse… sé que Dreamworks no es la escuela más grande o lujosa pero ahora que la mayoría de los alumnos se graduaran habrá mucho espacio y puesto que tú nos ayudaste la vez pasada… tú y tus alumnos son bienvenidos- Dijo Moon

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?- Pregunto Mouse asombrado y Moon asintió con una sincera sonrisa -…Sí, podría funcionar- dijo aceptando la oferta

-Es una suerte que nosotros ya nos hayamos graduado- Dijo Eugene

-Les enseñara humildad, todos ustedes son muy mal criados- Mickey regaño a sus alumnos

-…Es una lástima que nos hayamos quedado sin baile- Dijo Rapunzel un poco triste por haber cumplido con su misión de un baile perfecto.

-Fue mi culpa…- Dijo Elsa

-¡Pero qué cosas dices!- Dijo Rapunzel planteando una brillante idea en su cabeza -¡Aun podemos hacer un baile!-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Anna

-Hay un lindo lugar en el que se solían hacer los bailes antes…-

-¿Te refieres a…?- Elsa sabía que su prima estaba hablando del quiosco en la parte abandonada

-¡Sí!, es perfecto-

-Pero esta todo abandonado- Dijo Elsa

-Podemos arreglarlo…- Punzie miro al director Mouse -¿podemos usar un poco de magia?-

-Pues, ¿Qué podía pasar?, la escuela ya está destruida así que está bien por mí-

-¡Genial!... Think, Roseta, Iridessa-

-Sí, se cuál es tu idea- Dijo Roseta emocionada –hare muchas, muchas florecillas-

-Yo hare la iluminación- Dijo Iridessa

-¿Quieres que repare el kiosco?- Pregunto Think y Punzie asintió –No lo sé, es mucho trabajo para mi sola-

-Te ayudare- Dijo Hipo

-Sí, buena idea, si todos cooperamos podríamos tener un baile inolvidable para ambas escuelas-

-¡Bien, chicos, a trabajar!- Ordeno William y con esto todos los estudiantes de Disney y Dreamworks fueron hacia aquel lugar a intentar hacer lo mejor posible para crear un baile.

-¿Vamos, Jack?- Elsa le pregunto al chico, él miro a las tres hadas que seguían ahí de pie esperándolo.

-Adelántate- Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero…- Ella se veía preocupada

-Estaré bien- Elsa decidió obedecerlo e ir con los demás

-Jack Frost- Lo regaño Flora –Sabes que los espíritus tienen terminantemente prohibido intervenir con los problemas humanos-

-Lo se… ¿Qué sucederá conmigo?-

-…Nada- respondió Fauna y él las miro confundido

-Ya que no perteneces ni a Dreamworks ni a Disney no tenemos jurisdicción en esto pero eso no te libra de que hablaremos con los guardianes para asegurarnos que te den un castigo-

-No tengo catorce años, soy muy viejo para los castigos- Replico el chico

-Trecientos años es mucho para ti pero sigues siendo joven, más joven que nosotros-

-Bien… cúlpenme por solo querer ser feliz por una vez- dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolcillos y caminando hacia donde estaban los demás

-… No deberían ser tan duras con él- Era la voz de Aurora –ese chico ha sufrido mucho-

-Es verdad- Hércules también apareció –se cómo se siente, querer ser una persona normal para poder estar al lado de la persona que ama-

-¿Podrían hacer algo?- Pregunto Peter –Después de siglos teniendo la misma edad uno se da cuenta de que no es tan divertido- Dijo cruzando las piernas mientras flotaba –Extraño a Wendy-

-… Flora, pobre chico, ha sufrido mucho toda su vida y merece algo de felicidad- Dijo Aurora

-Mi niña tiene razón- Fauna la apoyo –Podríamos hablar con los guardianes, con Zeus, con Manny, algo debe de poder hacerse-

-¿Tu qué piensas Primavera?- Flora le pregunto al hada de vestimenta azul

-Sí, pobre chiquillo, deberíamos de intentar ayudarlo-

-Bien, haremos lo que propone Fauna-

.

.

.

-¡Jack!, ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo Anna deteniéndolo

-A ayudar-

-¿Estás loco?, no-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque primero tienes que conseguir un traje decente-

-¿Anna?- Jack miro a la chica confundido

-Vamos, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo en el departamento de teatro, Elsa no destruyo por completo la escuela-

-Pero es peligroso entrar ahí-

-No seas niña y vamos, tenemos que ponerte galán para ella- Jack rio y se dejó arrastrar por la linda hermana de Elsa.

 **-Espero que este final vaya a funcionar DDDD: que nervios.**

 **-Gracias por el apoyo y las sugerencias intentare hacer que termine de la mejor forma y si se puede y quieren habrá Lemmon pero del suave porque luego se me pasa la mano XD**

 **-Creo que si serán 20 capítulos**

 **-Estoy tardando en actualizar porque estoy escribiendo apenas estos últimos capítulos XDD**


	19. Lo inevitable y las plumas

_**CAPITULO 19**_ _ **Lo inevitable y las plumas**_

-¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda como tu puede estar sola en un baile?- Elsa se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a Jack

-Jack… te ves bien- Dijo observando que llevaba una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta del tono de su viejo suéter aunque todavía llevaba sus mismos viejos pantalones marrones e iba descalzo

-Es todo lo que Anna pudo encontrar- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Me gusta-

-¿Y qué hay del baile?, ¿te gusta?- Elsa observo las luces flotantes que parecían luciérnagas que iluminaban el lugar, miro como los chicos habían arreglado y pintado tan rápido aquel quiosco de color blanco y como las flores que Roseta había creado alegraban el lugar, miro a la banda tocar y a las parejas bailar, finalmente observo la luna y el cielo estrellado…

-Es perfecto-

-Me alegro- Jack recordó algo en su mente -¿Te acuerdas de mi promesa?-

-¿Uh?-

-Cuando fue el baile de Halloween te dije que te enseñaría a bailar- Jack le extendió la mano –cumpliré esa promesa ahora-

-No lo sé… soy muy mala en estas cosas- Dijo Elsa con vergüenza de que la gente se fuera a reír de ella

-Vamos saldrá bien, ¿sabes por qué?, porque estarás con el mejor bailarín- Él tomo la mano de ella y la arrastro hasta la pista.

-Asi se hace… un paso al lado y luego de reversa, ahora del lado derecho y hacemos lo mismo… como un cuadrado- Elsa trato de seguirlo pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo pisara.

-Perdón-

-Está bien… cosquillas- Disimulo el dolor, ni todos los golpes que él había recibido en su vida eran comparados con el tacón de una mujer en su pie descalzo –Inténtalo otra vez-

-Okey, es fácil…- Dijo ella mentalizándose

-…¿Lo ves?, lo estás haciendo-

-Lo hago terrible-

-Está bien… no se nace siendo bailarín, lo importante es que ya lo tienes-

Elsa rio feliz –Sí, lo tengo-

-Ahora… un poco más rápido- Dijo Jack haciéndola ir más rápido a través de toda la pista

-Jack, no tan rápido- Dijo sintiendo como sus pies empezaban a tropezarse

-Descuida estoy aquí, no te caerás- Justo en el momento en que Elsa estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer, él la sostuvo de la cintura y la cargo haciéndola girar

-¿Lo ves?, vas a estar bien-

-¡Jack!-

.

.

.

-Perdóname…- Dijo Jack cargando a Elsa estilo novia hasta su apartamento

-Te dije que me iba a caer- Al final resulto que Jack no reacciono tan rápido y ella termino en el suelo con el tobillo lastimado.

Él rio nerviosamente -¿Llaves?- Elsa extendió la mano a su bolso, saco las llaves y las deslizo por la cerradura abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Dijo al ver las valijas llenas de ropa que estaban en la sala

-Volveré a Arendelle- Jack la depósito con cuidado en el sofá y se sentó a su lado

-¿Sí?- Ella asintió -Wow… eso queda lejos-

-Sí-

-Anna se quedara, ¿verdad?, todavía le resta un año-

-Sí pero también se quedara a estudiar la universidad-

-Le hará bien-

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa

-Además, así tendremos más tiempo a solas-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Te gustaría que me quedara contigo allá?-

-¿En serio?, ¿tú quieres?-

-Sí, es decir, estaría dos o tres días a la semana y luego me iría a resolver mis asuntos pero…-

-Lo entiendo…- Dijo ella haciéndolo callar y besándolo –Me parece una gran idea- interrumpió por un momento el beso pero en seguida continuaron

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?- Ambos recordaron aquella vez que Anna los atrapo in fraganti

-Ni me lo recuerdes… Anna me dio una seria charla después de eso- Rodo los ojos ante aquel recuerdo.

-¿Quieres…?-

-¿Continuar?- él asintió –Sí, me gustaría-

-Entonces…- Ella lo volvió a besar y él como pudo desato el corsé del vestido de ella haciendo que este callera a media cintura -…espera, ¿Anna volverá a interrumpir?-

-No lo creo, estoy segura que ella ira a casa de Kristoff… pero por si las dudas, ¿vamos a mi cuarto?- Jack rio y la cargo nuevamente hasta la habitación de ella, Elsa perdió el resto del vestido en el proceso

La bajo en la cama suavemente, ella se recostó y él se puso encima de ella -Uhm, una cosa más, ¿tienes…?- Pregunto apenado

-¿Tengo que?-

-Ya sabes- Dijo viendo hacia arriba

-No entiendo- Jack se acercó y le susurró al oído –Oh… no, no tengo-

-¿Estará bien así?-

-No lo sé… ¿los espíritus pueden…?-

-Ni la menor idea-

-¿Entonces?-

-…Vuelvo en un segundo- Jack se puso de pie y salió por la ventana del cuarto.

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede mi lady?- Hipo le pregunto a su novia quien había estado seria desde la pelea contra los gigantes de nieve

-Nada-

-¿Astrid?- Hipo la miro sabiendo que mentía

-…Tu le gustas- Dijo triste

-¿Qué?-

-A la pelirroja, tú le gustas-

-Repito… ¿Qué?- Dijo confundido

-Me he dado cuenta de cómo te trata, como te mira-

-Ehhhh, ¿con odio y desprecio?-

-Solo está disimulando, es bastante obvio que le gustas… Anna- Astrid detuvo a la chica cuando pasaba por ahí

-¿Sí?-

-¿A Merdida le gusta Hipo?, ¿sí o no?- Anna la miro sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar no quería herir los sentimientos de nadie

-Yo… no sé cómo responder a eso-

-Di la verdad, por favor-

-…Sí, es verdad- Respondió suspirando y en seguida se marcho

-Oh- Fue todo lo que Hipo pudo decir

-Ella es muy bonita, es diferente-

-…Tu también eres muy bonita y diferente-

-No es verdad, ¿Por qué no ella?-

-Porque… ¿para que salir a comprar vegetales si tengo carne en casa?- Dijo haciéndole un poco de cosquillas

-Hipo, hablo en serio- Dijo ella riendo

-Yo también hablo en serio- Dijo acercándola a él y juntando sus frentes –Astrid Hofferson , he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños, ¿Por qué habría de cambiar eso ahora?-

-…No lo sé-

-¿Lo ves?, es ridículo-

-…De todas formas, ella te quiere- dijo haciéndole una seña para que volteara a ver a la chica pelirroja que lo estaba viendo.

-Entonces, dame un pase libre-

-¡Hipo!- Astrid lo golpeo un poco

-Déjame hablar con ella-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, no puedo dejar las cosas así-

-Bien- Hipo camino hasta la chica pelirroja

.

.

.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Jack había ido y venido en un santiamén, cuando lo hizo la pareja continuo en donde se habían quedado y ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos y sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-No, es solo que, me da algo de vergüenza- Dijo cubriendo su desnudes

-Eres muy hermosa- Él con cuidado movió las manos de ella a sus costados haciéndole saber que no había nada de qué avergonzarse

-¿Y ahora?-

-Pues… no sé, nunca creí llegar tan lejos, así que no tengo un plan-

-Estas temblando-

-Uh, perdón es solo que… no quiero lastimarte-

-Está bien, es normal-

-No lo sé…-

-Voy a estar bien- Ella paso una mano por el rostro del chico

-De seguro tienes frio, es lo único que se hacer- Dijo tomando una manta y cubriéndolos a ambos

-Gracias pero está bien, el frio nunca me ha molestado-

-Puede ser pero todavía eres humana y existe la hipotermia- Dijo pensando en el peor de los casos

-No va a pasar eso solo por tenerte cerca-

-Nunca se sabe- Él aprovecho el momento libre de tensiones para colocar los muslos de ella sobre los suyos.

-… ¿Estas tratando de aligerar el momento?- Dijo ella riendo

-Sí, un poco ¿está mal?-

-No-

-Bien, entonces sé que este no es el mejor tema para aligerar el ambiente pero ¿si tuviéramos hijos como serian?-

-Me gustaría tener un niño, así se parecería a ti pero ¿te gustan los niños?-

-¿Bromeas?, soy Jack Frost, guardián protector de los niños y la diversión-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí será una historia para contar después pero sí, adoro los niños-

-Qué lindo-

-¿Lista?- Dijo preparándose para entrar en ella

-Sí…- Ella estaba muy nerviosa y él también.

-Bien…- él vio como ella se cubría el rostro –Perdón, soy un idiota-

-Está bien…- Ella lo tranquilizo acercándolo para besarlo.

.

.

.

-Hola- Dijo Hipo colocándose al lado de la pelirroja

-Agh, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar contigo…-

-…¿Vienes a burlarte de mí por el hecho de que me gustas?

-¿Cómo supiste que yo…?-

-Pude escucharlos desde aquí-

-Tienes un buen oído- Dijo nervioso

-Gracias-

-…Escucha quiero explicarte-

-No tienes que hacerlo, yo sé que tu solo tienes ojos para la rubiecita y eso me parece bien-

-Es verdad, como diría Naveen, ella es mi Evangeline-

-Se nota que han pasado muchas cosas juntos-

-Así es, por eso la sigo amando después de todos estos años…- Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

-¿Terminaste de hablar?-

-Sí-

-Entonces ¿Qué más quieres aquí?- Dijo Merida fingiendo estar molesta

Hipo rio –Gracias por entender- Acto seguido se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla –Mereces a alguien que no sea un Dreamweak- Dijo despidiéndose

-Lo sé- Merdida rio.

-Nos vemos-

.

.

.

-¿Qué haremos?- Dijo Norte quien estaba sentado en una mesa redonda junto a los demás guardianes, las tres hadas, Zeus y dos invitados más…

-¿Hay forma de que ambos chicos estén juntos?- Pregunto Hada

-Sí, hay muchas formas de que eso pase- Respondió Flora –Pero ninguna es fácil-

-Ya veo… ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos?- Zeus le pregunto a la mujer de cabello negro y al hombre de cabello blanco.

-No importa la manera, lo que importa es que pase- Dijo El Hombre de la Luna

-¿Creen que vaya a terminar como debe terminar?- Pregunto Conejo

-Claro… después de todo es algo inevitable- Respondió Serafina

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- Pregunto Norte

-Por las plumas, mientas haya una en este mundo el que estén juntos es algo inevitable…-

-Aun no termino de entender todo- Dijo Hada

-Ni yo…- Conejo estuvo de acuerdo

-Eso está bien, no se supone que ninguno de nosotros deba entenderlo eso es algo que solo le incumbe a Serafina y Manny- Dijo Norte

-Sí, no hay mucho que entender-

-Solo tienes que saber esto, ALGUIEN en su afán de mimar al niño malcriado libero unas plumas que permitirán al muchacho encontrarse con la chica y si no llegan a terminar juntos algo muy malo pasara- Explico Serafina.

-Solo quería que mi único hijo fuera feliz-

-Pero con esto lo estás haciendo sufrir más y a nosotros también-

-Hay que intentarlo-

-¿La razón por la que ustedes no pueden entregarle la inmortalidad a la chica en este mundo es porque ya usaron todos sus recursos permitidos en los otros mundos?- Pregunto Zeus

-Así es…-

-Hay Manny, Manny- Zeus se froto el rostro con fastidio -¿Cuántas veces has logrado que termine todo como debe terminar?-

-Diez veces- Respondió un poco decepcionado

-¿Y cuantas plumas hay?-

Manny guardo silencio por un instante antes de responder -…Están en todos los mundos-

-¡Qué!- Dijo el hombre de barba estallando en cólera -¡Eres un irresponsable!, los dioses nunca debimos de haberte dejado hacer lo que quisieras, debimos de haberte encerrado cuando caíste aquí-

-Lo siento, solo quería que fuera feliz, es mi único hijo-

-Entiendo cómo te sientes… pero recuerda que esas plumas son algo muy delicado-

-Lo sé, por eso no me permitiré fallar-

-Cuando todo el mundo se enteró de lo que habías hecho consultaron los oráculos… y no están a tu favor-

-Lo sé pero como ya dije, no me permitiré fallar, ni tampoco dejare que ellos fallen, confío en Jack, él es fuerte-

-¿Y qué hay de la chica?, ¿crees que es fuerte?-

-Por supuesto, la he visto en otros mundos y por ello también le tengo mucho cariño-

-¿Qué dices Serafina?-

-Tengo que apoyar a este hombre... si no le ira mal a todo el mundo-

-Bien… pero más te vale que soluciones este asunto porque te recuerdo que sigo siendo un Dios-

-Lo hare-

-Yo le daré la inmortalidad a ella- Todos los presentes vieron al imponente Dios del rayo decir aquello -Pero… ya que ustedes tres fueron las que me trajeron a estos dos, ustedes harán que pase, solo puedo convertir a inmortal a los héroes-

Las tres hadas se miraron preocupada –Pero… solo somos tres hadas- replico Primavera

-Sé que ustedes encontraran la manera-

-…Un infortunio- Dijo Flora y las demás hadas la miraron asustadas

-Pero somos buenas…-

-¿Y qué?, a veces tenemos que hacer cosas malas para lograr cosas buenas… si le damos un infortunio a esos dos los obligaremos a ser héroes-

-Un héroe verdadero no se mide por la magnitud de sus músculos si no por la fuerza de su corazón- Respondió Zeus

-Ya veo- Conejo empezaba a entender lo que pasaba

-¿Entonces dicen que tenemos que hacerle daño a ellos?- Pregunto Norte

-Solo a uno… a Jack-

-¡De ninguna manera!- Hada se levantó furiosa

-Hada, cálmate, es algo que debe pasar-

-Pero es Jack, van a lastimar a nuestro niño-

-No pueden hacerlo…- Dijo Conejo y Meme hizo un dibujo de una calavera sobre su cabeza y en seguida coloco una cruz sobre esta –Así es… Jack es inmoral, no pueden matar a alguien inmortal-

-Sí se puede…- Respondió El Hombre de la Luna recordando la espada de Excalibur del mundo anterior -Pero… se ha ido-

-¿Qué hay de la pócima que Hades le dio a Hércules para hacerlo inmortal?- Pregunto Flora

-Solo Hades puede hacer esa pócima y me niego a sacarlo del inframundo solo para eso-

-El anillo… Jack uso un anillo para la mortalidad temporal, todavía le quedaban seis meses cuando se lo quito, todavía son válidos- Respondió Norte

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo Madre Naturaleza feliz

-¿Y qué harán después con el chico?- Pregunto Conejo

-Usaremos una maldición para hacer que caiga enfermo, solo hay una cura… vida por vida y si Elsa está dispuesta a dar la suya entonces se convertirá en…- Fauna se vio interrumpida por Primavera

-Una heroína-

-Es lo más arriesgado que he hecho en estas dimensiones, siempre era Elsa la que terminaba en esta situación, Jack nunca salía seriamente herido…- Dijo Manny pensando

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer si queremos que la pluma se conserve intacta-

-…Esta bien- Respondió el hombre de cabello blanco –pero quiero un seguro-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sí las cosas no salen bien, seré yo el que pagara el precio… Hay algo que no va bien-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tú me entiendes Meme, ¿has sentido la anomalía? ¿No es así?- El pequeño hombre de arena asintió

-No sé como pero… Jack, el de otro mundo, ha descubierto como comunicarse con este mundo y ha intentado intervenir-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Zeus

-Su caso esta inconcluso, creo que es de los que más ha sufrido, ha entrado en pánico y cree que no la recuperara-

-Entonces pon a un interventor-

-Eso hare y se exactamente a quien poner-

.

.

.

Jack se abrió los ojos encontrándose con nada más que el color negro, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, se puso de pie dándose cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, un cuarto negro con cientos de espejos rodeándolo

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Dijo viéndose en los espejos

-¡Idiota!- El reflejo de todos los espejos reacciono gritando y golpeando la nada, como si estuvieran atrapados

-Eres tu- Dijo al darse cuenta que se trataba de aquella aparición.

-¡Cómo pudiste!, te dije que te alejaras- Aquel ser se veía desesperado

-¿Qué hice?-

-¡Ella morirá!, nos has condenado- como si se hubiera roto la barrera que los separara su reflejo logro sacar una mano y alcanzarlo.

-¿No lo entiendes?- Jack lo miro confundido -¡Jamás estaré con ella por tu culpa!-

-¡Suficiente!- El resto de los espejos cambio de reflejo, en ellos apareció un chico de aparentemente unos catorce años de edad con camiseta roja y un suéter azul en sima, cabello blanco, largo y muy despeinado; y ojos idénticos a los de Jack.

-¡Suficiente!- El chico llevaba el cayado de Jack, él sabía que era el suyo, no era una copia.

-¿Quién eres?- Tanto el reflejo como Jack preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No puedes intervenir- Dijo moviendo el cayado

-¡Espera!-El reflejo se vio obligado a estar detrás de aquella barrera otra vez -¡No!- entro en pánico al ver que estaba desapareciendo.

-¡Mi hijo también morirá!- El reflejo golpeo por última vez el espejo quebrándolo.

-¡Jack!- él se sentó en la cama jadeando y sudando frio, Elsa trato de tranquilizarlo

-¿Estas bien?- El negó con la cabeza asustado

-¿Una pesadilla?-

-Sí, creo- Dijo sin saber si aquello había sido un sueño o algo más.

-Está bien… todo está bien, vas a estar bien- Elsa lo abrazo y lo hizo volver a recostarse en la cama

-¿Uh?, ¿estaba dormido?- Pregunto Jack al recordar la noche anterior después del baile.

-Sí, te veías cansado así que te deje dormir-

-Los espíritus no duermen- Susurro dándose cuenta de ello.

-¿Eh?- Jack la miro con una sonrisa

-Nada- La atrajo a él y la cubrió con la manta -¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien, gracias-

-Me alegro…-

 **Uhhhhh, al finnn, creo que ya va a acabar esta historia pero como pudieron leer se desencadenaran otras, una secuela y otra historia nueva que explicara lo de las plumas y los diferentes mundos, ¿Alguien sabe de Clamp?, ¿no, nadie?, bueno -.-**

 **Estoy muy feliz, por ahora esto acabara con un final feliz, por cierto les voy a explicar un poco, intentare no spoilear:**

 **-Manny, Serafina y todos los demás dioses (como Zeus y Odín) son seres únicos, no hay dos como ellos, en cambio los espíritus y personas (Jack, Elsa, los guardianes, etc) son "copias", hay uno de cada ellos en diferentes mundos y son MUCHOS mundos.**

 **-A pesar de que son diferentes estas "copias", siguen teniendo la misma esencia y el mismo destino**

 **-Manny, al querer darle felicidad a su único hijo hizo algo muy malo.**

 **-Existen las copias y los originales que provienen de un mundo de un nivel muy muy alto de espiritualidad.**

 **-Les volare la cabeza con esto :VVV**

 **-Gracias por leer, los quiero**


	20. Al final del camino

_**CAPITULO 20**_ _ **Al final del camino**_

El timbre sonó y Kristoff abrió –¿Jack?-

-Hola-

-¿Qué te paso?, te ves como antes…-

-Sí, volví a usar el anillo-

-Oh, ¿Elsa lo sabe?-

-No pero lo descubrirá hoy-

-Oh… aprovechando la oportunidad quiero disculparme por cómo te trate antes- Dijo Kristoff apenado

-Está bien- Jack parecía no importarle en absoluto

-¿Sí?-

-Claro, lo pasado quedo en el pasado-

-Gracias, aunque para ser honestos ambos sabemos que hemos tenido diferencias-

-Sí, sobre todo en los deportes-

-Pero eso quedo atrás, salimos de la escuela y jamás volveremos a competir-

-Así es, es una suerte, ya no tendré que llevarme disgustos por tus tacleadas-

-Lo sé, son muy rudas-

-No lo digo por eso, es solo que son un poco… sucias-

-¿Me estás diciendo tramposo?-

-No, no quise decir eso- Dijo Jack dándose cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en más problemas

-Okey, está bien, mis tacleadas son sucias pero tu también juegas así, dudo que cuando corres lo hagas sin usar tus poderes- Dijo mirando al chico de ojos azules con cierto odio

-Que gran mentira, soy veloz, muy veloz- Jack le respondió con la misma mirada

.

.

.

-Jack y Kristoff están solos allá afuera- Dijo Elsa terminando de ponerse brillo labial -¿crees que este bien?-

-Claro- Anna se acomodaba las dos trenzas –Ambos son buenos chicos, de seguro ya arreglaron sus diferencias-

-Sí, tienes razón- Elsa tomo su cartera y miro a su hermana –Vamos- Las hermanas salieron de la habitación de Anna para encontrarse con Kristoff y Jack luchando en el piso.

-¡Que falsedad!, nadie puede hacer un pase como el que hiciste- Kristoff estaba sobre Jack sosteniendo sus manos

-Yo sí, ¿sabes por qué?, porque soy genial y tú no- Dijo Jack dándole una patada en el estómago para apartarlo de él.

-Kristoff-

-Jack- Las chicas los regañaron al verlos.

-¡El empezó!- Jack y Kristoff dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras apuntaban el uno al otro.

.

.

.

-¿Saben que me encantaría hacer antes de volver a Berk?- Comento Astrid –Ir a una cálida playa-

Esa noche Rapuznel, Eugene, Hipo, Astrid, Jack, Elsa, Kristoff y Anna habían salido en una cita cuádruple para comer hamburguesas.

-¡Lo sé!, nunca he ido a la playa- Dijo Rapunzel triste.

-Es una lástima que no haya buenas playas por aquí- Dijo Jack

-Es verdad, Jacky, tu que conoces todo el mundo- Rapunzel lo miro -¿Qué playas son las mejores?-

-Pues… en lo personal, no me gustan las playas pero aquí, en Estados Unidos, creo que la mejor playa por aquí es Miami-

-¿Miami?, no esta tan cerca- Dijo Hipo –pero esta de camino a Orlando y he oído que hay parques de diversiones muy buenos, en especial uno que no recuerdo su nombre pero…-

-¿El del castillo?- Dijo Jack

-Sí, ese. Todas las noches hay fuegos artficiales y tiene juegos muy divertidos-

-Oh, todo eso suena tan genial- Anna recargo su cabeza en la mesa con tristeza –Tenemos que ir- Se enderezo con una mirada de determinación en su rostro

-¿Qué?- Todo el mundo la miro confundida

-Hay que ir, es lo último que podremos hacer como grupo, antes de que cada quien tome su camino-

-Es verdad, tenemos que ir- Rapunzel la apoyo

-¿Están locas?, ¿Cómo iremos hasta allá?-Dijo Elsa

-Conduciendo, duh- Anna hizo una mueca.

-¡Son como veinticuatro horas de camino!- Dijo Jack

-¿Y qué?, si vamos juntos nos divertiremos mucho-

-¿Qué dices Kristoff?- Anna miro a su novio en busca de apoyo

-Pues… tengo la Band, caben como siete personas-

-¿Siete personas?, somos ocho…- Jack se quejaba

-Más Merida, también tenemos que invitarla-

-Peor aún-

-Tú y yo podemos ir volando- Dijo Hipo

-Eso no sería divertido- Protesto Anna.

-¿Qué dices Astrid?- Rapunzel le pregunto a la rubia

-Umh, por mi está bien-

-…Pues si Astrid dice que está bien entonces yo también me apunto-

-¿Eugene?- Rapunzel miro a su novio

-Pues… ya que-

-Solo faltan ustedes dos- Anna miro a Elsa y Jack

-…Esta bien- Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-¡Sí!, gracias Els- Anna abrazo a su hermana

-Están todos locos- Dijo Jack.

.

.

.

-Entonces, Michigan, Kentucky, Georgia y finalmente Florida- Dijo Hipo viendo el mapa.

Hipo, Kristoff y Eugene estaban reunidos afuera de la casa que Kristoff y Eugene compartían, era un día caluroso y asi iba a ser toda la semana.

Los chicos ya tenían su equipaje dentro del auto más las cosas que iban a necesitar para el viaje, solo faltaba que las chicas y Jack llegaran con la comida y bebidas; después partirían.

-Son veinticuatro horas de camino más las horas de tráfico, las paradas y todo eso, creo que nos llevara medio día más- Dijo Kristoff

-Bien, los únicos que sabemos conducir somos yo, Kristoff, Elsa, Merida y Rapunzel así que si nos turnamos no será tan pesado-

-Ya llegaron las chicas- Dijo Eugene al ver a los que faltaban llegar con hieleras, bolsas y maletas

-Hola, te olvidaste de mi- Dijo Jack chocando su palma contra la cara de él chico con barba.

-No lo hice…- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Pregunto Jack

-¿Bromeas?, no estamos ni cerca de Atlanta- Dijo Hipo

-Agh-

-¡Tenemos que parar!- Grito Anna

Hipo pensando que algo malo sucedía freno repentinamente -¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo que ir al baño- Todo el mundo exclamo con fastidio

-¿Solo eso?, ¡casi me haces chocar!- Grito Hipo asustado

-Según el GPS todavía faltan cinco kilómetros para la próxima gasolinera, ¿crees aguantar?- Dijo Astrid quien era la copiloto

-Bien pero ¡rápido!-

Hipo condujo hasta llegar a la gasolinera, mientras él y Astrid cargaban gasolina el resto entraba a la tienda de servicios de la parada.

-¿Qué te parece?- Merida le pregunto a Rapunzel por las gafas de sol que se estaba probando

-Son lindas-

-¿Setenta dólares?, esto es un robo-

-Oye Jack, ¿no tienes calor?- Elsa le pregunto al chico que llevaba su vieja sudadera y un par de pantalones que había conseguido, ya que hay que recordar que Hipo quemo todas las cosas del peliblanco cuando se fue y eso incluía la ropa.

-Demasiado, ¿Por qué?-

-Tal vez deberías de comprar algo de ropa nueva-

-Solo sería un gasto inútil-

-Por favor, no me gusta verte sufrir-

-Estoy bien-

-¡Jack Frost!- Elsa le grito furiosa –no voy a dejar que uses ropa de invierno, puedes sufrir una insolación- Jack la miro asustado, jamás le había gritado así –Te probaras ropa y la compraremos-

-Sí señora- Elsa le tendió un par de camisetas

-¿Bromeas?, es ridículo- Jack volteo la camiseta revelando el diseño hawaiano.

-¿Qué tal esta?- Elsa le enseño la clásica camiseta con la frase estampada "Estoy con un idiota"

-Pues… podría ser divertido-

-Y aquí hay bermudas-

-Solo por ahora, llegando a Orlando buscare otra cosa- Jack le advirtió señalándola con el dedo.

.

.

.

-Hey chicos, antes de partir… vengan, todos- Astrid llamo a todos una vez que estuvieron adentro del auto –Ven Hipo- ella saco su celular y puso la cámara frontal.

-Vamos Jack, muestra esa linda sonrisa- Rapunzel le dijo al chico.

-Digan Miami- Dijo Astrid

-¡Miami!-

.

.

.

-Hey, Punzie, ¿quieres que maneje por ti?- Elsa le pregunto a la cansada chica

-No, está bien así-

-Pero llevas conduciendo desde Tennessee y es muy noche-

-Sí, creo que es mejor que conduzcas, además mi copiloto murió hace horas-

Punzie y Eugene cambiaron lugares con Elsa y Jack, les faltaba todavía media hora para llegar a Atlanta.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?- Jack le pregunto en voz baja para evitar despertar a los demás

-Sí, mucho- Elsa rio un poco –es decir, vamos muy apretados pero es genial-

-Creo que eso de ir apretados es lo divertido- Jack señalo la parte trasera, Elsa movió el retrovisor para ver en la primera fila a Kristoff e Hipo recargando sus cabezas el uno con el otro, apoyado de su brazo estaba Astrid y en las piernas de ellos descansaba Merida en una almohada y Atrás estaba Anna recargada en el brazo de Eugene y Rapunzel usando el trasero de Anna como almohada.

Elsa rio –Sí, tienes razón- La chica tomo la mano de Jack y pudo sentir el anillo plateado -…Jack, hay algo que no he tenido oportunidad de decirte-

-¿Sí?-

-El anillo, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No sé, siento que si lo usas algo malo puede pasar-

-No te preocupes, los guardianes me lo dieron para así aprovechar ese tiempo-

-…Tienes razón, los guardianes jamás harían algo que pudiera ponerte en peligro-

-No te preocupes- Jack entrelazo con más firmeza sus manos –Te amo-

-Y yo a ti…-

-Quieren callarse, habremos personas aquí atrás que tratan de dormir- Merida golpeo a Jack con su almohada.

.

.

.

-¡Hemos llegado a Orlando!- Dijo Merida

-¡Orlando!- Todo el mundo grito emocionado

-¿A dónde quieren ir?-

-¡Al parque!-

-¡Vamos al parque!-

Siguieron conduciendo hasta llegar a la entrada donde se le daba la bienvenida a los visitantes

-¿El lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad?- Dijo Jack al leer el anuncio

-Me suena conocido- Dijo Hipo

-¿Sí?, a mí no- Respondió Merida.

.

.

.

-Vamos primero al castillo-Exclamo Anna

-No, a ver el desfile-Dijo Astrid

-Yo quiero conseguir comida primero- Merida sentía su estómago rugir

-Quiero subir al paseo en el rio— Dijo Yiuyin

-Quiero subir al juego del tren- Kristoff señalo la atracción que se veía muy a lo lejos

-Muero por subir al carrusel- Elsa señalo la puerta a través del castillo que llevaba a esa atracción

-Chicos, chicos, tenemos que organizarnos, hay tiempo para todo- Dijo Hipo

-¡El último en llegar a Space Mountain es un lento!- Dijo Jack corriendo hasta el lugar con la temática futurista, el resto al ver esto de los chicos lo siguieron corriendo.

-¡Oigan!-Hipo tuvo que ponerse a correr para alcanzarlos

Fue un día fenomenal tomándose fotos, subiendo a los juegos, comiendo de todo, viendo los desfiles y terminaron el día disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando el parque cerró sus puertas los chicos se pusieron nuevamente en marcha a su destino final, Miami.

Pero para cuando llevaban media hora de camino la camioneta se detuvo.

-¿Qué tiene?- Pregunto Merida

-Se sobre calentó el motor- Respondió Hipo

-¿Y podemos seguir conduciendo?-

-Creo que sería una buena idea descansar aquí-

-Sí, hay un motel a unos metros de aquí- Dijo Rapunzel

-Empujemos la camioneta hasta allá-

.

.

.

Al día siguiente no perdieron tiempo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la playa, ese día había sido igual de divertido que el anterior y merecía finalizar con el momento perfecto

El día termino con el grupo de chicos frente a una fogata con el atardecer sobe ellos

-Hay que cantar una canción- Propuso Kristoff tocando su guitarra

-Sí, que canten los chicos- Propuso Anna

-Jack, canta tu- Sugirió Merida -¿Qué tal un rap?-

-No, soy malísimo para eso-

-Vamos lo harás bien- Dijo Kristoff comenzando a tocar la tonada

-Nosotros te apoyamos- Dijo Hipo

-Sera un cuarteto-

-No, no se-

-Anda, no te hagas del rogar e improvisa algo-

-Bien lo hare, pero ayúdenme- Jack miro a Hipo y Eugene.

 _-I´m diving, I´m falling, I´m tripping´ like Jack_

 _I´m Going for the sunken treasure, and I´m never coming back_

 _I got the deep blue sea below me, and the devil up above_

 _And, somewhere in between, I think I fell in love_

 _You see, I´ve never loved another_

 _I´ll never love above her_

 _I´ve never seen Australia, but I think I'm going under_

 _Down under, sinking in the fantasy, I´m going down_

 _And, if you see me drowning hold my nose and let me drown_

 _I´m going down-_

Las chicas aplaudieron animándolo –Vamos Hipo, tu turno- Dijo Anna

 _-You see, I´m looking for the Queen Fish, maybe you have seen her_

 _She always steals the scene with a body that´s obscener_

 _That the cutest of the cuties, flowing grace and beauty_

 _From the brain to the booty, the darling of the sea-_

 _-Now, I know I´m not the only fisherman who´s tried_

 _To lure the Lady Queen Fish, and keep her fancy by his side_

 _But, how I think about her all the time, it´s tearing me apart_

 _And so, today the hunt begins, I´m off to capture lady´s heart-_ Jack e Hipo hacían un gran trabajo convidando los géneros

 _-Because, I´ve never loved another_

 _I´ll never love above her_

 _I´ve never seen Australia, but I think I'm going under-_

 _-Down under, I wonder why she wouldn´t want to be_

 _With the one who loves her harder than the Great Coral Reef-_

 _-I´m going down, to the bottom of the sea_

 _It´s the sea of love_

 _Come and dive with me_

 _And, if I never, ever, ever leave this sea_

 _The water´s warm_

 _It´s fine with me-_

 _-Thar she blows, oh my lady approaches_

 _Swimming swimmingly and making me lose composure_

 _Caught unawares, man, I´m so unprepared, dam_

 _I could drop anchor with the weight of her stares-_

Los tres chicos se unieron en esta parte de la canción

 _-But what are the chances that my honesty entrances_

 _And enhances my advances with the threat of romance_

 _Or maybe perhaps that when she knows_

 _Just what my stance is_

 _And exactly what my plan is_

 _She´ll go swimming away intro the-_

Las chicas aplaudieron siguiendo el ritmo de la canción mientras Hipo prosiguió

 _-Arms of another handsome underwater lover_

 _It seems that many fishermen have knocked upon her door_

 _And, it seems that many sea men have crashed upon her shores_

 _Allow me to recap for those at home keeping score-_

 _-We got the sea men from the east, the sea men from the west_

 _Sea men from Australia, Thailand and Budapest_

 _We got the sea men from Iran, Siam, Sudan and Pakistan_

 _Sea men from Bulgaria, Paris and, yeah, Japan-_

 _-But, still, I´ve never loved another_

 _I´ll never love above her_

 _She takes away my oxygen, I think I´m going under-_

 _-Torn asunder, what a blunder in all the seven seas-_

Los cuatro chicos se miraron y cantaron la siguiente línea juntos

 _-You´ll never find nobody better than me-_

Le dejaron el resto a Hipo

 _-I´m going down_

 _To the bottom of the sea_

 _The fantasy of love_

 _Come and dive with me_

 _And if I never, ever, ever leave this sea_

 _The water´s warm_

 _It´s fine with me_

 _I´m going down_

 _To the bottom of the sea_

 _The fantasy of love_

 _Come and dive with me_

 _And, yes, I know there are other fish in the sea_

 _She´ll always be Queen to me-_

Nuevamente juntaron sus voces para finalizar la canción

 _-I´m going down_

 _To the bottom of the sea_

 _The fanta-sea of love_

 _Come and dive with me_

 _And, though she´ll never find another catch like me_

 _It´s doesn´t matter_

 _She´s blind to me-_

-Wow, eso salió muy bien- Exclamo Rapunzel

-Sí, fue encantador- Dijo Anna

.

.

.

-¡Que día!- Exclamo Jack recostándose en la arena junto a Elsa –Muy tranquilo-

-Sí, ha sido muy calmado-

-¿Qué bueno, no?-

-No sé, mis padres solían decirme que los días calmados eran previos a la tormenta- _(Referencia a 72 días con ella)_

-Oh, sí, recuerdo que me habías contado que tus padres solían decirte eso-

-¿Uh?, no, jamás te había comentado eso-

-¿No?, estoy seguro de que me habías dicho eso antes-

-Nop- Elsa rio _**–Tal vez fue en otra vida…-**_

 **Canción: Queenfish by Emeize Okorafor (gran músico y animador)**

 **-Uhhhh, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con este último capítulo…**

 **-Gracias por seguirme en esta historia y espero que me sigan en la secuela de esta**

 **-En la secuela dejaremos atrás lo de Dreamworks vs Disney y nos enfocaremos en una nueva vida en Arendelle, Jack y Elsa se encuentran con una nueva dificultad… Jack cae bajo el maleficio de las tres hadas.**

 **Pero no solo eso, sino que hay muchas otras cosas que ver, como el libro secreto que se esconde en la biblioteca de Arendelle que contiene una pluma, una pluma muy especial.**

 **Jack tiene que lidiar con las presiones para convertirse en alguien digno del trono y de Elsa**

 **¿Y qué es esto?, ¿Elsa?, ¿ella esta…?**

 **Secuela: El ratón y el niño en la luna, el hechizo (por ahora ese es el título), cuando publique la historia dejare el enlace aquí.**

 **-El lemmon… dejémoslo para una historia que amerita la ocasión, una historia cruel, sádica y triste "En otra vida"**

 **-En la secuela de esta historia explicare un poco lo que acontecerá en la otra historia, lo de las plumas y todo eso.**

 **-Clamp si es la creadora de Sakura Cards Captor y animes mucho más complejos, me inspiro mucho en sus obras, todo comienza muy bonito y termina en un desenlace fatal.**

 **-Gracias a todos los que me han seguido, otra vez, y plz, me gustaría verlos en la secuela :)**


	21. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

-Bienvenido al almacén del errante Oaken, tenemos rebajas del diez por ciento en artículos de verano- Saludo el hombre corpulento con sombrero, camiseta y tirantes algo extravagantes –Ah, eres tu- Dijo con cierto enfado al ver entrar a Kristoff.

-Sí, vengo de la montaña del norte y estoy buscando zanahorias-

-Zanahorias, están allá atrás junto a los libros-

-Gracias- Kristoff camino por el pasillo buscando las zanahorias en los estantes, tal y como había dicho el hombre estaban a un lado de los libros, Kristoff tomo el manojo y mordió una de ellas mientras curioseaba por la tienda.

Todavía había tiempo de sobra antes de que Elsa y Jack llegaran a Arendelle, Anna le había pedido de favor que le trajera algo a su hermana para que pudiera pasar el tiempo, así que el rubio se dedicó a buscar aquello que pudiera ser entretenido para la reina –Cero que Jack ya la tiene bastante ocupada- Dijo insinuando lo que aquellos dos podrían hacer cuando estaban a solas.

Ahí en los libros pudo encontrar un libro que tenía una portada bastante bonita -¿No juzgues a un libro por su portada?- Dijo al ver el marco dorado y las raras grabaciones en el cuero color café.

-Llevare esto…- Kristoff puso en el mostrador las zanahorias y el libro –Son veinte-

-¿Veinte?, ¿por un libro un unas zanahorias?-

-Yah, ese libro es valioso, al parecer es una rareza- Kristoff rodo los ojos

-Más vale que a la reina le guste- Dijo dejando las monedas en el mostrador, tomo las cosas y salió del lugar rumbo a Arendelle.

.

.

.

 _ **-Los tres están muertos-Dijo el Hombre de la Luna**_

 _ **-¿Quién?- Pregunto Serafina**_

 _ **-Jokul, Elisa y él bebe que llevaba en su vientre-**_

 _ **-¡Como paso!-Pregunto la mujer alterada**_

 _ **-Fue mi culpa, debí haberlo dejado estar con ella- Grito enfadado el hombre de cabello blanco-Se amaban-**_

– _ **No puedo creerlo…-**_

 _ **-Los habitantes del reino se dieron cuenta de que la reina estaba embarazada de Jokul y pensando que el producto de ese amor traería una desgracia al mundo la asesinaron-**_

 _ **-¿Y el muchacho?-**_

 _ **-Destruyo su cuerpo…-**_

 _ **-No te creo-**_

 _ **-¿No?... vi con mis propios ojos cuando mi único hijo se lanzó a las llamas-**_

 _ **-Pero su alma sigue viva, no porque su cuerpo haya sido destruido quiera decir que su alma también-**_

 _ **-Lo sé y no solo sigue viva su alma, también el alma de la reina-**_

 _ **-Pero es solo una mortal…-**_

 _ **-Jokul es inteligente, logro atraparla antes de que se fuera-**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está?- Manny saco de su gran capa una pluma con un diseño tatuado color rosado**_

 _ **-Es esta-**_

 _ **-¿Y Jokul?- Pregunto desesperada -¿Dónde está él?- El hombre la miro**_

 _ **-No lo sé-**_

 _ **-Tenemos que encontrarlo, si logramos encontrar otro molde…-**_

 _ **-¿Qué caso tiene?-**_

 _ **-¿Qué dices?-**_

 _ **-La historia se repetirá en otros mundos y aquí no podrán estar juntos-**_

 _ **-¿Dices que no tiene caso traerlos de vuelta porque serán infelices?-**_

 _ **-Así es…-**_

 _ **-¿Y si no es lo mejor para ti traerlos?, ¿Qué Diablos piensas hacer?- Grito enfadada la mujer, esto ocasionó que el cielo se tornara completamente negro.**_

 _ **-Voy a hacer que valga el sacrificio de mi hijo- Dijo sosteniendo con fuerza la pluma para no perderla -Por ella y por mi nieto…-**_

 _ **-Solo existe lo inevitable, lo sabes bien-**_

 _ **-Modificare ese destino-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?-**_

 _ **-Usare sus almas-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo planes hacerlo?-**_

 _ **-Hare que sus almas se hagan fragmentos y así, mientras haya una pluma de ambos existirá una oportunidad-**_

 _ **-Están destinados a cruzar su camino en todos los mundos, ¿para qué necesitan una oportunidad?-**_

 _ **-Para cambiar el destino trágico-**_

 _ **-¿El ser separados?-**_

 _ **-Sí, siempre habrá algo que los separe y eso terminara en muerte pero sus almas tienen suficiente poder como para generar una oportunidad de cambiar aquello que les impide estar juntos-**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?-**_

 _ **-Como dije, siempre habrá obstáculos pero el principal es que tarde o temprano se verán separados por la muerte, eso es lo que tenemos que cambiar-**_

 _ **-No podemos hacer que Jokul sea mortal, ¡Sería una catástrofe!-**_

 _ **-No pero si podemos hacerla a ella inmortal, así ni aunque traten de separarlos, jamás lo harán-**_

 _ **-Estas consiente de que estas sacrificando a los originales por copias-**_

 _ **-Sí-**_

 _ **-Bien, ahora dime, ¿Cómo planeas que eso pase?-**_

 _ **-Viajare por todos los mundos para cerciorarme de que todo salga como debe-**_

 _ **-Los fragmentos de su alma serán sus recuerdos, esos quedaran esparcidos en cualquier parte de un mundo, ¿Qué harás si alguna copia encuentra ese recuerdo?-**_

 _ **-Nada, al fin y al cabo les pertenecen y si llegan a recuperar ese recuerdo lo más probable es que no vayan a tener ni idea de que es-**_

 _ **-Okey, ahora hablemos de algo serio… Si llegaras a fallar en un mundo, que tarde o temprano pasara, el fragmento de las almas que se encuentran en ese mundo se romperá, eso hará algo terrible a ese mundo, ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgar todo un mundo por esos clones?-**_

 _ **-Sí-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Porque queramos admitirlo o no… siguen teniendo el mismo corazón que los originales, ese chico sigue siendo nuestro hijo- El hombre la tomo por el brazo y la miro a los ojos**_

 _ **-…Has lo que quieras, no pienso meterme en eso- Dijo la mujer con frialdad liberándose del agarre de Manny.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo Elsa al sentir las manos frías del chico moverse debajo de su ropa-

-Estamos en un barco… solo hay que hacerlo divertido y ya-

-¡Jack!- Elsa lo golpeo con la almohada

Jack rio –Okey, no, eso sería traumatizante para los niños-

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- Elsa le pregunto al chico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque te ves cansado, no has podido dormir bien-

-Creo que es por el largo viaje, no estoy acostumbrado a moverme así- En el camarote ambos podían sentir como el barco se mecía a causa de las olas.

-¿Solo es eso?-

-Sí-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí- Él no quería admitir que sus noches de desvelos eran ocasionados por el recuerdo de la desesperación de aquel reflejo que trataba de salvar algo.

 _ **-¡Mi hijo también morirá!-**_ Esas palabras se le quedaron muy grabadas.

Elsa miro como Jack se quedaba pensativo otra vez, "Tal vez no sería mala idea animarlo un rato", se sentó en la cama y se comenzó a desvestir mientras se ponía sobre el chico.

-Hay que divertirnos-

Jack rio –Sabia que no podías resistirte a mis encantos-

Elsa lo miro con cara de fastidio

-Es broma, soy yo el que no puede resistirse a ti- Dijo solando los broches del sostén de ella –No entiendo como alguien como tu puede hacer que me vuelva loco- él paso una mano por el cuello de ella, después por sus pechos y bajo por su torso desnudo hasta llegar a sus pantis blancas con ositos rosas –Oye, yo conozco estas-

Elsa rio –Es verdad-

-Francamente, te ves mejor sin ellas- Él comenzó a quitarlas, acto seguido giro quedando él sobre la rubia.

-Jack, si seguimos así tendrás que casarte conmigo- Dijo en broma

-Lo hare con mucho gusto- él lo decía muy en serio.

.

.

.

 _ **-Justo como lo imagine- Manny sostuvo en alto la pluma con el mismo diseño pero en color azul –Sus almas son iguales- tomo la pluma rosada y la comparo con la otra dándose cuenta de que no había diferencia más que el color.**_

 _ **-Estas plumas son el alma de ambos, todavía están vivos pero están dormidos, cuando divida en mil pedazos sus almas sus recuerdos serán divididos también pero esto no cambiara el hecho de que seguirán vivos, a menos de que no lo logremos…- El hombre negó con la cabeza, no quería siquiera pensar en ello –No, ellos no fallaran, ni yo fallare-**_

 _ **Manny cerró los puños sosteniendo con fuerza las plumas, extendió los brazos y uso todo su poder para hacer posible su deseo, cuando abrió los puños estas dos plumas se habían duplicado en muchas. Las dejo volar hacia el cielo, hacia diferentes mundos, en busca de un lugar donde esconderse, tal vez alguien las encontraría o tal vez no, pero siempre habría un fragmento de Jokul y uno de Elisa en cada mundo, mientras lo hubiera habría una oportunidad… una oportunidad de corregir el cruel destino de los originales, una oportunidad de terminar juntos.**_

 _ **-Es una lástima que no haya podido hacer nada por el niño…- Dijo refiriéndose al bebé que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de nacer –pero… si todo sale bien, habrá oportunidad de que cada clon tenga su propio vástago, que en esencia será el mismo de este mundo-**_

 _ **-Tal vez no pudieron estar juntos en esta vida… pero tendrán oportunidad en otra vida-**_


	22. Nota del autor

Para: Denisse, aquí está la larga respuesta a tu pregunta, ya que no pude enviarte mensaje privado, de todas formas necesitaba escribir esto en algún momento.

Hola estimados lectores, me encuentro aquí hoy, posteando este pequeño mensaje en el cual me gustaría contarles un poco sobre mí y lo que escribo.

Soy una persona que no le agrada mucho los animes, pero los pocos que me gustan son mi fascinación, los podría ver una y otra vez. Particularmente soy ultramega fanática de las historias de las CLAMP, dibujantes de mangas, reconocidas por ser las creadoras de Cardcaptor Sakura, las guerreras mágicas, chobits, xxxHOLiC; estoy segura que algunos de ustedes les puede sonar estos animes que a algunos nos tocó ver y son parte de nuestra infancia.

¿Pero porque hablo tanto de esto?, pues para aclararles que lo que escribo esta completamente basado en ellas y sus obras.

He escrito un total de cinco historias, las cuales pueden encontrar en mi perfil y estas son:

-El ratón y el niño de la luna (la cual tiene una secuela con el mismo título, pero se cuentan como historias separadas)

-Encuéntrame

-En otra vida

-Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella

Estas cinco historias están enlazadas unas con otras (a excepción de Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella, esta es una historia paralela, aunque existen referencias de esta en otras historias).

Para poder entender el hilo de todo este embrollo que he creado por aquí es recomendable leer por orden cronológico.

La primera historia, la cual da la explicación de todo aun no la he escrito completamente, pero está en proceso y yo creo que pronto comenzare a publicar, consta de aproximadamente 14 o 15 capítulos (mucho menos de los que suelo escribir, pero son capítulos largos), hasta ahora solo tengo mi borrador y un capitulo ya listo (si, sé que suena muy poco, pero para mí es mucho), entonces el orden cronológico de mis historias es el siguiente:

-Selene (la historia que aún no he terminado de escribir pero pronto la subiré), esta historia está situado en un mundo de fantasía en el cual se introduce una trágica y terrible historia de amor al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta. (No estoy spoileando, desde un principio he dicho en mis otras historias que en esta, Jack y Elsa, junto con su hijo, mueren), pero lo interesante de esta historia no es el final, si no que narra los acontecimientos que dieron lugar al resto de las historias y aclara un montón por qué hay mundos paralelos y clones, etc.

\- Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella. Ya dije que esta es una historia paralela pero ayuda mucho a introducirse poco a poco ya que de esta historia se hacen referencias en otras historias y hay un personaje que se presenta por primera vez aquí (además de que aquí aparece el primer crossover multiple de Disney y Dreamworks, lo sirve un poco para entender otra historia)

-Encuéntrame, Anna en un intento por ayudar a su hermana a averiguar de dónde provienen sus poderes invoca al espíritu del invierno con la esperanza de que pueda saber algo pero las cosas no resultan como lo esperaban, el espíritu resulta ser Jack Frost quien aparece en Arendelle, se forma un cuadrado amoroso y mientras en el mundo de Jack los niños dejan de creer en él y comienza a notarlo.

Esta es mi favorita, es la historia en donde por primera vez pude introducir a todos los personajes involucrados con la historia de Selene, de los cuales posteriormente subiré una descripción para que entiendan mejor sus papeles y relaciones con los demás.

Además de que es la que más se entrelaza con el resto de las historias, porque Bite es el único que conoce realmente todos los secretos que oculta el Hombre de la Luna (su abuelo) y la verdad que le oculta a Elsa y Jack.

\- El ratón y el niño de la luna, esta primera parte de una historia de dos partes, es la introducción a los universos múltiples y los clones (en ella he respondido muchas dudas y explicado gran parte de Selene).

Jack Frost y Elsa llegan a un pueblo en donde ser de la realeza o tener poderes es algo muy normal. Ambos asisten a diferentes escuelas Dreamworks y Disney. Todo comienza cuando por una broma la escuela de Dreamworks se incendia y ahora los estudiantes de ambas escuelas rivales tendrán que compartir la escuela, es aquí donde nuestros dos protagonistas se conocen.

Una historia bastante cómica con multicrossover de Disney y Dreamworks (por eso les recomendé leer Queen and Frost primero)

A continuación de esto se desarrolla la secuela, la cual pueden leer después de esta historia o leer primero otra historia llamada: En otra vida.

-En otra vida, por mucho, la historia más elaborada que he escrito y en la que más tiempo invertí, esta historia se ubica en cuatro tiempos y lugares: Burgess, Arendelle, el presente y en el limbo.

Es una historia oscura con algo de gore y depresiva, pero tiene un final feliz, confíen en mí.

.

.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que contarles por ahora, me gustaría que leyeran alguna de mis historias y que me dijeran que opinan de estas, me seria de mucha ayuda.

Así mismo espero poder comenzar pronto a publicar Selene, mi historia principal.

Nos vemos y felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
